RWBY: Only Human
by PervyPanda
Summary: Previously [RWBY: Shameless new guy]. A Self Insert OC who's not whipped, a weakling or super angsty. Join the MC on his mission to... to... do stuff. Yea, that sounds right. A different gamer system. R18 for swearing, sex, lemon, smut, boinking and whatever else you can think off. Mainly M/f possible f/f. It is a surprisingly slow read unlike other Gamer fics.
1. Chapter 1: Good luck

I don't own RWBY, I would've killed Jaune and made Pyrrah my waifu

 **[Enter Name: ... ]**

The young man standing in an empty field blinked at the oddity floating before him.

Then he squinted.

Blinked again.

Rubbed his nose.

And mumbled something sounding like "buck fit" under his breath.

 **[Confirm "Fuck it" as name?]**

The young man stared dully at the text, before sighing and slumping his shoulders

"No... name me as... Cameo. Yeah that sound oddly suitable."

 **[Confirm "Cameo" as name?]**

"Yea"

 **[Welcome to Remnant.]**

"Thanks"

 **[Good luck.]**

"... That's it?"

... once again the young man slumped his shoulders.

"... Right then, where's Juniors Bar. I wanna get piss drunk."

And with that he stalked off... somewhere... That way...

Man he's screwwwed~

...

...

...

* * *

...

 **[AN:** I am writing this **after finishing chapter 24**. I have complied an edited version of chapter 1 to 10 because the orinals are honestly short enough to do so. Please read at you discretion **.]**

 **AN:** I am writing this author's note just **after finishing chapter 18.**

This is the first chapter of my first story that I have ever written.

I could re-write it but I won't. Shameless New Guy was originally something I did on a whim to improve my writing skills, and as you can see, it was pretty shit.

I will not edit my work because it is a testimony to my improvement.

With that said plz give it a chance.

Maybe take a skim over later chapters? Chapter 18 which I just finished is pretty good.

I promise it improves. Look at the reviews if you want proof.

Thanks for reading, and thank you to those who are willing to give it a chance.


	2. Chapter 2: Dump walking

I don't own RWBY, I would've killed Jaune and made Pyrrah my waifu

 **.**

 **.**

I was walking to Junior's bar when it struck me... a) I don't know where Junior's bar is, b) I don't know where I am, c) There could be Grimm around.

I am so screwwwed~

Then another thing struck me!

A branch... I wasn't looking where I was going. So I looked around and observed my surroundings.

I had just exited a small clearing into a forest of lush green trees, they were the type you find in children's books; big gnarled roots, thick trunks and wide leaves. Each tree were spaced apart by about six meters yet their collective canopy still manages to blot out the sun and bathe the underbrush in murky green light. It was quite eerie.

It was also eerily calm; I couldn't hear and animal, insect, or bird song. The only sound was the faint rustling or the leaves in the breeze. Very eerie indeed.

Also bad. Eerie calm can be very bad. If there are no animals around it may mean something has scared them off, a predator perhaps. Or maybe it could be me, my abnormal arrival may have caused a commotion which scared everything off. That's a more comforting thought but I will still assume and act as if there is a dangerous entity in my vicinity, as one should when they are dumped in a forest in a world of grimm.

I drop into a crouch and back away from the forest, going there looking for a bar was foolish, I need to clear my head. I is probably worthwhile searching the vicinity of my landing zone, maybe I got a starter package.

Still in a crouch, just for the sake of practice, I dump walk back to the clearing from whence I came.


	3. Chapter 3: It's important to men

AN: I recommend you zoom in 175% when you read. It's what I do

I don't own RWBY, I would've killed Jaune and made Pyrrah my waifu

.

.

 _First person_

The clearing I was currently crouching in was a nice clearing, as far a clearing go. It was green and grassy, about tem meters in diameter and flat. Dump walking around the clearing I searched for some sort of starter gift and found! A few twigs... and a slightly sturdy stick. I guess I can use it to beat down shrubbery... But that would leave noticeably tracks, actually animals would be able to tack me with scent anyway, maybe if I leave a trail humans could find me, hopefully a Huntress. A hot, sexy, kickass Huntress... Mhmmmm~

I'm still gonna dump walk though.

Tacking a break from searching the ground I sit on the ground with my legs spread in front of me.

"Looking at the sun I'd say it was around midday. Don't know where East and West is sooo~"

 _I can't tell if it's past or before midday_

I conclude in my mind.

.

 _Third person_

The young man closes his eyes for a bit to bask in the warmth of the sun before jumping up with burning resolution in his eyes.

The young man pats himself down, checking the many pockets of his black baggy camo pants, retying the shoelaces of his black and dark-green mountain boots and tucked the bottom of his trousers into his boots.

Next came his top. He tucked in his tight black T-shirt showing of his broad shoulders and well muscled front and back.

Finally he puts on black gloves retrieved from his trousers; they are of leather make and come up just past his wrist.

"Gotta check all my bits are here" he murmurs.

Next he confirms his fleshier bits.

Caramel brown skin speaks of his many hours under the sun and his Indian heritage.

Thick muscly forearms speak of bones broken many times and grew back stronger as well as intensive physical activity

A big chest and powerful back for tacking and dishing out heavy hits.

Steady legs to withstand and endure.

And an intimidating stance that loomed over you.

He cut quite the scary figure simply standing there... Until he took a quick peek down his pants and sighed a sight of relief.

Next was his face.

His face wasn't super handsome but it was well kept.

No acne scars so to speak of.

He could feel the little scar across the bridge of his nose where he broke it one to many times.

Eyebrows are still there and eyelashes are as annoyingly long as ever.

Running a hand through his hair it still felt the same as always. Short enough so that its hard to grab but long enough to keep his head warm; about 2cm, maybe a little less.

Plucking a hair of his eyebrow and head he checked and saw it was as black like always.

Finally running his hand down his face to check his second most important part after his dick... He stopped dead.

With a rapidly paling face his eyes widened in horror and he screamed to the heavens

"WHERE THE FUCK IS MY BEARD!"


	4. Chapter 4: Dumb dumb

AN: I recommend you zoom in 175% when you read. It's what I do

Also thanks **Silversearcher** for the prompt follow and favourite. You will always be remembered as my first ever follower!

I don't own RWBY, I would've killed Jaune and made Pyrrah my waifu

.

.

 _First person_

"WHERE THE FUCK IS MY BEARD!"

M-m-my precious! It's not there! Nottherenottherenothere!

"Nooooooo!"

My magnificent sharp goatee, manly chinstrap beard and finely trimmed moustache! Gone! Gone I say!

The horror! The horror I say!

Checking my pockets again for something reflective, I came up short. Dammit what's the point off so many pockets if most of them are empty!

Falling back on my bum I stare listlessly at the sky.

"When? When did it disappear?" Questions myself.

.

 _Third person_

Cameo reviews what has happened to him thus far.

"I've somehow ended up in RWBY verse, can't remember exactly how I got here but I know I'm an orphan, A college student, and a male with nothing back on earth to enjoy except Rugby. Also anime. Lots of Anime."

Bullies didn't know what to make of me when I was at school. I could be counted as a nerd due to my high marks in math and science. I could also count as an Arty student due to my love of Art & Design plus my manga drawing in my free time. I also wasn't afraid to profess my love of anime despite it being called _cartoons_ by the _cool_ kids.

Those three groups were usually prime targets for the bullies and the cool kids; yet I was also the rugby captain and known for taking martial arts classes, which also made me a cool kid. I like to think my personality was quite chill and I never bullied anyone.

All in all I was a confusing personality to those hormonal boys looking for kicks doing stupid stuff; Both cool and not, yet doesn't join the bullies or even stick with anyone of the "geeky groups". The fact I hung out with the uncool kids instead of them irked them so they just turned their head when it came to me. I was untouched.

"On arrival floating texts asked my name an- wait floating texts?"

Cameo blinked

Then face palmed at his stupidity

"Ugh... hope this works... [Stats]!"


	5. Chapter 5: Getting familiar

AN: I recommend you zoom in 175% when you read. It's what I do

I don't own RWBY, I would've killed Jaune and made Pyrrah my waifu

.

.

"On arrival floating texts asked my name an- wait floating texts?"

Cameo blinked

Then face palmed at his stupidity

"Ugh... hope this works... [Stats]!"

.

 **[Name: Cameo]**

 **[Race: Human]**

 **[Locked]**

 **[ Age 13 (de-aged [?])]**

 **[No stats available [?]]**

 **[Locked]**

.

"13!? WTF I'm a midget!"

Hoping to distracts myself from my age and desperate for information I thought of the [?] next to "de-aged"

.

 **[De-Aged?]**

 **[You have a 13 year old body with all the trials your 18 year old body has experienced. This means the strength and muscle memory has been implanted on your 13 year old body, your bones have both the thickness off your 18 year old body in addition to the flexibility and potential of your 13 year old body.]**

 **[This is a win-win situation for you, savour it. It won't happen often.]**

.

"... That's nice? It does say it's win-win, except I look underage now. Well... never stopped me before."

Next focusing on the [?] next to stats.

.

 **[No stats available?]**

 **[Stats are unlocked through exceptional actions]**

 **[Stats are earned my friend]**

.

Before I could make a snarky comment a wild text box appeared.

.

 **[For completing the secret tutorial your stat menu has been updated!]**

.

"Ooooh~ Okay, [Stats]!"

.

 **[Name: Cameo]**

 **[Race: Human]**

 **[Level: 0 [?]]**

 **[ Age 13 (de-aged)]**

 **[No stats available]**

 **[Locked]**

.

you know the drill

.

 **[Level 0?]**

 **[Your level does not reflect your strength, merely how much Exp you have gained since arrival at Remnant. The level system is a measuring stick on how much you have improved and dictates when you get free stat points.]**

 **[You will reach level 1 after unlocking a Stat]**

.

Goodie. Next...

"[Options]?"


	6. Chapter 6: Dirty boy

AN: I recommend you zoom in 175% when you read. It's what I do

Thanks to **HelpfulNudge** and **deadzone223** for their follows!

I don't own RWBY, I would've killed Jaune and made Pyrrah my waifu

.

.

Goodie. Next...

"[Options]?"

.

Turns out there are options but it's a lot more minimalistic than I hoped for.

The only thing that I can do thus far is change where the floating box will appear in my vision. Right now I have the boxes minimised an they show up in the bottom left corner of my vision, I left font unchanged and kept the colours black and grey.

There is one thing to look forward to and that's the Minimap function that I turned on. Currently its in the top left hand corner of my vision with a 50% opaqueness and I can make it "fullscreen", so to speak, at 80% opaqueness. Another good thing with the minimap is it comes with a compass.

Right now my map is just a little green egg shaped blob amongst a sea of black. The egg is pointing towards the east so it means I was heading east before.

.

Next...

.

 _Third person_

"[Inventory]"

Cameo was not surprised when he saw a little black box appear in the bottom right corner of his vision, he had already changed its settings in the option menu after all.

Picking up a twig he experimentally willed it to disappear into his inventory; and it did, without fanfare the twig simply disappeared from his hand and a little twig icon appeared in the black box. How the inventory works is that it currently has exactly 1 cubic meters worth of space, what ever you can fit in there will fit. The items in the inventory do not change nor interfere with each other, they are all in a sort of perpetual stasis. In addition; items do not stack but items can be quick equipped with thought and the inventory is treated as a personal dimension, unless you got someone who can reach through a different dimension stealing from the inventory is impossible.

Ozpin may be able to do it though, fuckin Ozpin.

Cameo started experimenting further and found he de-equip and re-equip his clothes fairly easily. He only needed a thought and he would be stark naked and then another thought and he would be fully dressed. All his clothes fitted into the inventory easily as well, a cubic meter is quite big considering he's only 1.5 meter tall or something.

His experimenting told him to take something into his inventory requires one to be touching the object and that both absorbing and summoning objects to his inventory was instantaneous, or to quick for his mind to notice the difference between his thoughts and the action anyway.

So he did what he believed all gamer characters should have done with there infinite inventories; He starting shovelling dirt into it.

Lots of dirt, I mean LOTS of dirt. The inventory will automatically fill in the spaces in the dirt with more dirt so Cameo with have exactly 1 cubic meter of compressed dirt in his inventory.

What use is that you may ask? How about summoning a shield of dimensionally compressed dirt to take a hit for you? Or maybe it can be used as a sudden sledge hammer? Or as Cameo just found out when he summoned parts of his dirt brick at the same place; an impromptu smoke screen.

Well a dirt screen actually.

.

 _First person_

"*Cough* *Cough* *Cough*! Blegh, dirt in my mouth..."

Trying to summon two halves of the dirt brick in one place causes them to expand in all directions, violently. Good to know. Won't be doing that anytime soon, and certainly not when I'm standing still, don't want to be berried again.

De-summoning all the dirt on me I crouched down to collect up all my dirt on the floor.

At first I had been summoning all the dirt in my inventory at once and it came out in a meter big square of dirt in my hand, that then promptly dropped to the floor with a thud, compressed dirt is quite heavy.

My summoning "stance" for the dirt is legs shoulder width, slightly bent knees and right hand held in front of me with elbow slightly bent. My left hand is bracing my right by grabbing my right forearm.

Better safe than sorry.

Trying to summon the dirt in motion was a failure, the summoned object stays where it is summoned, as in it does not follow you if you fail to grab it. That rules out the possibility of waving around my meter big brick of dirt. However the strategy still stands if I manage to get above the enemy.

Next I had tried summoning the dirt as an armour. I mean if I can equip clothes why can't I equip dirt?

It worked, it's just too impractical at the moment, only usable to take hits and much to heavy to move around in. But suddenly summoning the dirt as heavy vambraces in mid swing then using it like the 4th Raikage is something I will practice.

Its because of the armour practice I'm good at de-summoning dirt on me. Unfortunately my hair doesn't count as skin contact so I have to do that by hand, for the dirt in my clothes I just send them to all to the inventory then summon only my clothes leaving behind all the dirt. Clever no?

The latest experiment was to see if I could summon two things in one place and how it would react. In hindsight that could have gone horribly wrong, I could have created a black hole, or the dirt could expand at light speed turning me to a bloody smudge. Yea, that could've gone baaad~. Hindsight is 20/20 as they say.

Still the experiment was a success, sort of. Summoning two things in one place will cause motion.

Now I want to create a dirt bullet.


	7. Chapter 7: This counts as algebra right?

AN: I recommend you zoom in 175% when you read. It's what I do

Thank you to **Gleming** for your follow! Thank you to **deathblade1982** for your favourite!

I don't own RWBY, I would've killed Jaune and made Pyrrah my waifu

.

.

Still the experiment was a success, sort of. Summoning two things in one place will cause motion.

Now I want to create a dirt bullet.

.

My I idea on how to do it is summon 2 parts in the same place again but instead of the dirt summoning two equal halves in exactly the same place I plan to summon two uneven bits of dirt in slightly different places but still overlap their equip "point". I'll also do it with less dirt this time.

Placing my hand before me I pictured exactly what I wanted to summon: a cube of dirt with an edge of 10cm, then a smaller cube half overlapping the bigger cube. The smaller cube is situated on the opposite face to the one my hand would be on, the smaller cube has an edge of 5cm.

Lets call big cube (A) and small cube (B).

Hopefully when they are summoned (B) will be pushed away from me because it has less mass than (A), resulting in a dirt projectile.

If you have trouble imagining it picture a two layered snowman made of cubes, and its not a snowman but a dirtman.

.

 _Third person_

Cameo braced himself, remembering to keep mouth firmly closed, and took a deep breath.

The dirt man was summoned and the head shot forward... then flopped. Rather disappointing.

The dirt bullet was mare like a dirt fountain and didn't get two meters before it fell to the ground. It was very anticlimactic, sorta like a guy jizzing; after watching all those porn vids as a kid you would expect a "Fwooosh, pew-pew-pew, Ahhhh~" instead you get a "Blurp~... Nnnnugh.".

That was exactly what Cameo felt right now.

"Daaaa~ Damn still no real attack"

Cameo sat back down contemplating his options.

The Dirt-bomb/Dirt-screen wasn't too feasible to use in combat, the newly minted Dirt-fountain/Dirt-screen could be something decent if I angled the shot upwards, but it's a distraction at best.

"*Sigh*, still no weapon and not a clue as to where I am in a Grimm infested world with night approaching. Things aren't looking good."

Cameo wished he was at least close to some water body so he would have water and could experiment with putting H2O into his inventory.

If Cameo got the Gamer system from The Gamer Manhwa He would've gone straight to the ocean. Stuff some oxygen into the inventory then walk into the water, when he ran out of air in his lungs he would have equipped oxygen to the inside of his mouth or perhaps even inside his lungs to stay underwater. Whilst underwater an inventory slot would be open and continually sucking in water. Then when he came across an enemy he could unleash a tsunami of water at his foes with just the inventory!

Cameo doesn't think of the Inventory as a simple game mechanic to store items, but as an alternate dimension under his control, how he uses it is not constricted to gamer logic.

.

 _First person_

I can't wait to get my hands on some fire.

.

AN: are my explanations too long?


	8. Chapter 8: It's not my bedtime

AN: Changed age in chapter 5 from 14 to 13, I want to give Cameo more time.

I recommend you zoom in 175% when you read. It's what I do

Thank you to **Driver1985** , **Nactick** , **Tobythegoodguy** , **luckmaster1** and **tienphama92** for your follows.

Thank you **DeathXMaster** , **DevilMax** , **Dohnaseek9** , **Nipplegunz** (LoL nice name) and **cv-snowblind** for their favourite and follow

Thank you random **guest** for my first review

It makes me extremely happy copying all these names down, thank you all.

I don't own RWBY, I would've killed Jaune and made Pyrrah my waifu

.

.

Third person

The sky is dyed orange by the setting sun and Luna is on her way.

Shovelling dirt takes time after all.

Cameo contemplates his choices surrounded by upturned earth and mounds of dirt.

Sound has started to return to the forest. A shuffle of leaves here, a distant bird cry there. In the absence of further abnormal events like Cameo appearing animals bravely regain their turf.

Along with the lords of the night.

.

AN: Too theatrical?

.

First person

 _Option 1: Create a dirt fortress here._

Right now that seems like a good idea. Pros are; a makeshift base, some manner of defence and mental comfort. However there are cons. I don't know how the animals will react to this place for one; this _place_ being _this clearing,_ It is possible that the animals will continue to be wary of this place and avoid it for a bit, in that case it would be another pro.

It is also possible for the opposite: this clearing will become a vacuum for animals, I found many animal tracks when searching the first time. I'm not too worried about the birds, as I'm too big a prey for them, but the rodents... I don't like rodents.

The biggest con however is how the Grimm will react to my fortress. Grimm hate humanity and everything created by it. I don't plan on creating the fortress by hand but by inventory, however will the Grimm see inventory crafted walls as natural or human made. Grimm are already attracted to humans like a moth to a candle, I don't want to make a bonfire.

So despite the pros and the attractive mental comfort I put Option 1 to the back of my mind. I don't want to risk it.

 _Option 2: Just stay here, maybe dig a hole._

The pros; possible sleep, I am familiar with the area, animals might avoid my area.

The cons; Lots. I will be on ground level, maybe bellow ground level so rodents will be able to get to me. This isn't a field where rodents are sparse but a forest with plenty of underbrush, shrubbery, and alcoves for smaller animals to stay and feed.

No defence except visual if I cover myself in dirt. I don't want to wake up to a Grimm mauling my intestines, or a Honey badger, those guys are nasty.

This might be and _okay_ choice if I dig a deep enough hole but I really don't like the idea of sleeping undefended at night, or being undefended in a forest, or being undefended in a forest full of Grimm and Honey badgers, or being undefended in a forest that might have a Honey badger Grimm. That would be terrifying.

This isn't Minecraft this is RWBYverse. Mobs can dig.

Thus Option 2 was put with Option 1.

 _Option 3: Walk that way._

Now it may seem stupid, walking around at night in a Grimm infested forest, and that's because it is.

There are so many Cons that I don't really want to right them all down. However to few Pros are too valuable to give up.

Pros: movement, if I'm on the move I can run at anytime in any direction. I don't like the idea of being constricted whether it be in a fortress or in a hole I value my movement.

Secondly: It's not my bedtime

No seriously, you tell a college student, a warrior who has waded in the tears of the fallen, to go to sleep with the sun. It's not possible. It was July when I left Earth and sunset was around 9pm or something, I normally go to sleep around 3am-4am. Sometimes I just don't sleep, my stamina is amazing, many females can testify. My mental endurance is also very good, I can do two busy days and a night of hard work without sleep.

I should have no problem staying awake. Even though I understand taking a stroll in a forest and being constantly on guard is far more taxing compared to pulling an all-nighter for and assignment or going for late night walks as I often did. I believe in my slightly insane mental fortitude.

Also if I were to stay in one I may develop a mental block and stagnate. I can easily see myself just building a fort and staying here till I starve, grinning like a lunatic about being king of dirt. Some of my personalities are a bit... slightly... _quite_ unstable.

Lastly... all of me is a bit...slightly... _quite_ suicidal.

Wandering a Grimm infested forest is right up my alley.

So of course I chose _Option 3._

.

.

AN: It was so firkin hot in the day that all my windows were open, I left them open at night cause it was firkin stuffy, and promptly caught a cold.

Isn't there a saying that only idiots catch summer colds, why did I get one?

Anyway.

Unfortunately for me, I and my family will be staying in a rented apartment for the duration of a wedding we'll be going to (damn Indian weddings), but fortunately for you guys that means no more PS4 to distract be from writing.

Lucky you

Next chap should be up within a few days and I will strive to make them longer.


	9. Chapter 9: L'oreal Remnant

As always I recommend you zoom in 175% when you read, as it puts less strain on the eyes.

Thank you to **courtsons, RoboticGaming, BlackFlame2134, jjtaclarangel, catalyst32, Ponda, Phantomdancer15,DarkFox17, pokadotafro** for your follows (That's a lot!)

Thank you to **tsubaki77** for your favorite.

Double thank you to **Fmaximus19** and **VengfulRaptor** for their follow and favorite.

Thank you two more random **guests** for your reviews

.

The reason for the late update will be explained at then end, but I will first say it here: I am extremely sorry for the late update and writing down all the new followers made me feel extremely guilty for making you all wait so long. I will strive to do better, let my action prove my words.

.

I don't own RWBY, I am not capable of producing such wonderful yet angst filled characters like Monty (R.I.P)

.

I'm not crouch walking anymore. Today's not leg day.

I'm heading in the opposite direction of the sunset so I _think_ it's east. Sun rises in the east for remnant right? Do I need to spell east with a capital "E"?

No matter. It's not important.

In any case I'm finally on the move and despite all the macho talk last chapter I am slightly nervous. Just because I have problems doesn't I don't feel fear, I just deal with it differently.

I'ts not the best time to look over my new body in the dimming dusk light but I was preoccupied in mad scientist mode before so I didn't check extensively.

Calling up my [Stats] and mentally clicking on the "de-aged" next to my age I looked over its description again.

.

 **[De-Aged?]**

 **[You have a 13 year old body with all the trials your 18 year old body has experienced. This means the strength and muscle memory has been implanted on your 13 year old body, your bones have both the thickness off your 18 year old body in addition to the flexibility and potential of your 13 year old body.]**

 **[This is a win-win situation for you, savor it. It won't happen often.]**

.

 _AN: Changed 14 to 13_

.

I have all the scars on the skin that I remember like the one on my nose I got at 15, but my skin feels... smoother? More vibrant? I suppose the most accurate term would be my skin feels younger. Literally.

 _L'oreal Remnant. Because your worth it._

My forearms are as thick as when I was 18 but they don't have the dull ache and sense of weakness I had gotten used to. Contrary to belief just breaking you bones do not make them stronger, in fact mine became slightly weaker. the reason people believe you bones grow back stronger is because they often heal to be slightly bigger, which can hold more muscle mass= stronger. However they also become slightly more brittle in most case, including mine.

But now my bones have both the big size and flexibility endurance and youth of a child! Not only that but the description for de-aged say "implanted" not "exchanged" when it talked about my muscles. Were you as strong as you are no when you were 13? No, because you _grew_.

However now my 18 year old strength has been implanted to my 13 year old body... How far will I _grow?_

Eh... talking of growing I hope this de-age thing won't effect my future height growth. I want my 2 meter height, it was super useful.

And unlike all the other SI fags I'm tall and handsome, or was, right now I'm only handsome.

I don't want to be short... Or even above average

Although you can fit into small spaces to nap the right build can go soooo far. If all those skinny and midgets can be stronk af imagine how strong an _actually_ buff guy would be!

I come from Earth where muscle equals power, not Remnant where physics is auras bitch.

A big build means more muscle! And I already have high quality muscles with the strength of an adult and the growth of a child! And then add in aura... I'll be a walking tank.

I definitely don't want to be small.

Small is a bad word for all men...

.

Alright Cameo, bad emotions attract Grimm, think good thoughts. Like girls.

Who do I go for? Wait how old are they right now anyway?

I'm 13 so it would be a problem getting 18 year olds, unless they have... "special" preferences, which I wouldn't mind.

But as I'm 13 I can... _start early_ as it were. It's not pedo because we're the same age. Of course I won't go all the way but kissing is alright, 13 year olds do that nowerdays don't they?

Putting aside my training, excuse me, courting of the younger generation it still begs the question as to how old the main cast are right now. Would it be possible to off Jaune whilst he's still young? That's worth some thought.

I don't like Jaune much.

I should make contact with Pyrrah asap and make friends with her. Then she won't be so desperate for contact and fall for Jaune, I still don't get how that happened. I guess she just has the personality to adopt anything weaker than her and that somehow grew into affection.

Not on my watch!

.

AN: alright I know this seams like half a chapter and that's because it is. Unfortunately I'm not up to writing more right now.

As to why its so late...

You remember when I said i was going to stay at an apartment for a wedding? Well it was crap, an utter shithole, 3rd worst place I've slept. So i wasn't surprised when I got ill... again. There was also no internet. Fuck.

Luckily I had downloaded a load of novels onto my laptop and the wedding was alright. It was for one of my nicer relatives so I didn't actually mind going, just don't like the _days_ long Indian wedding, to much faff for me.

Anyway, I got home and recovered for a few days, looking foreword to my birthday, minding my own business... And now I'm in Spain.

Wut?

My reaction exactly. I didn't even know we were going to Spain till 3 day before the flight! And I wan't happy, my family holidays a stressful, stressful and stressful. Important things should be said thrice. I also hate long distance traveling.

I don't much care for birthdays, I haven't had any big celebration in years, I even forgot about it on the day, but I think you would too when going through the stress of boarding a plane while you parents act like children arguing with each other (as usual), your little sister is adding to it (as usual) and almost missing the plane (as usual).

Yeah my Birthday was on the day we boarded the plane. Didn't even have cake...

So I've had a few days to settle into this, admittedly nice, apartment that my parents won in some lottery to write.

I may be able to write tomorrow but not the next day, because we leave then...

Sorry for the rant but I needed to get it out, and I think its a reasonable explanation for the late release

Again, sorry and thanks for reading.


	10. Chapter 10: Happy thoughts Cameo

Zooooooom to 175% and protect you eyes!

.

Thank you to **seirow** , **Pink Pidgeon** , **Cole shiryu** , **Blood Valentine** , **QdoSMP** , **Lord Sake** , **Kalaffaf** , **Dirus298** for your favorite.

Double Thank you to **rondarklight09,** **gohan37** , **Ciel Blaze** (I agree with your profile pic), **SubSurvivor** , **sundrawnshadow** **,** **smeee** , **priceless22** , **Saint of vice koncor** for your follow and favorite

Special thank you to _**Noivad Neao-Nefarious Izanagi**_ and _**unknownkitsune**_ for your review, follow and favorite!

 **Noviad** , I know what you mean I will keep it in mind. **Kitsune** , Thanks for the support

.

Btw I will keep doing this till it gets ridiculous but I think I will always respond to reviews.

.

.

Assassinating Jaune aside, There are many people I want to try and help, not just Pyrrah. The one thing I didn't like about RWBY was the excessive teenage angst, and _mah gawd_ there was tons of it. Yet most of them could have been avoided if someone had acted like an adult. My reason for helping them is 50% to avoid annoyance and 50% because I want to do a good deed.

Still... I won't be able to help them if they are already old. Which brings back the question as to how old they are... And now I'm right back where I started...

Drat.

Happy thoughts Cameo.

...

Does lewd count as happy?

.

Stepping as lightly as one could when wearing mountain boots Cameo skulked through the dimming forest, doing his utmost to meld into his surroundings. And faring fairly well at it. Maybe it was because this is not the first time he has prowled the dark like like this, no far from it.

Cameo has done this hundreds, maybe thousands of times. Night walks were his release from the strain of day. The peace that can't be found in daylight, the comforting blanket of shadows that had become a constant companion over the years. Maybe because of this, each and every move of Cameo exuded a sense of ease and confidence that was horribly misplaced in a random SI character.

Cameo felt like he was just heading home, an emotion that he hadn't felt since he was 12. None the less it was a welcome feeling, and Cameo's breath became even more steady and relaxed with every step.

A small smile graced his face as he continued moving forward into the night.

Honestly...

What a weirdo.

.

AN: Short one but It'll have to do for now.

I think my writing is getting a bit better though?


	11. Chapter 11: Between Dusk and Dawn Part 1

Zoom to 175% (does anyone actually listen to me?)

.

Thank you to _Ninjacraig_ , _Ozpin52_ and _Chiefcornstalk_ for your favorite

.

Special thank you to **Noivad Neao-Nefarious Izanagi** , **Ciel Blaze** , **Nintendoborn** and **Saint of vice koncor** for your reviews.

But I'm not a drunk old guy.

.

Won't be listing follows anymore because it's as if I'm just trying to add to word count (which I'm not), so I'll say it here; **thank you for all you follows!**

.

.

Cameo has temporarily stopped moving and has hidden himself under some tree roots and dirt.

It was because it was currently pitch black, to the extent that he couldn't see his hand held in front of his eyes. It was quite disconcerting, Cameo has only experienced this type of darkness a few times. Normally one would have all sorts of light sources in their room at night, even the smoke detector (that everyone should have) gives of a small green light. not to mention the moon peeking through the curtains. Even if you went for walks in the dark like Cameo you have street lamps everywhere, the light they provide will make sure you're not in pitch black even if you walk of from the beaten track.

Now however, the sun has set and the moon has yet to rise above the treeline, add in the thick canopy that would even cast shadows in the day, Cameo won't be able to move about at least until the moon rises above the treeline.

He does have a phone on him but would rather not be the only light source in a dark Forrest.

Suddenly rustlings sounds alert Cameo to something to the left of him.

.

I do not panic, not like most people would. I don't stupidly whip my head around to see what is making the noise, not that would be stupid. Instead I relax; relax my muscles, steady my breathing, calm my thoughts, close my eyes and and relax. Whilst sharping my hearing to the extreme.

... ... Four legs, not human... ... Relatively light... ... The sounds are crisp not muffled, no paws... ... The beast is trotting not prowling, probably a herbivore. I don't think there are many Grimm based on herbivores, unless it's some indigenous life form that wasn't shown in the show.

 _But the possibility of that is low, most likely it's..._

Slowly turning my head to the left I spot the animal that had alerted me..

 _...A deer._

Just at the moment I turned my head a sliver of light peeked in through the canopy casting faint light on the doe before me, and my word it was beautiful.

I was weird, I had seen animals before; safari, zoo, outside the window, but this was different. This doe was completely wild, a being that has no human morals, restrictions or complications. A pure animal from a different world, both literally and figuratively. Cast in the silver light the doe looked mysterious and wild with the dark background.

Suddenly the doe tensed and its head shot a direction away from me.

 _Hmmm, whats wrong girl?_

Slightly tensing I observed the doe's ears twitching.

 _*Whooosh!*_

The deer bolted, I followed less than a second after, mind becoming unprecedentedly clear.

I took one final peek to the direction the deer was looking, and it would become something that would haunt my nightmares for years.

It's fur soaked in the light, making it midnight black, an anomaly to the surroundings.

It's mask didn't so much as reflect the light but capture it, turning the pure and gentle silver an eerie bone white.

It didn't have a presence of evil, or even killing intent like I thought, but an aura of rejection, like a bastard child of chaos.

But what struck me were the eyes, what struck me was just how much emotion a pair of eyes could show. Grimm weren't emotionless being of destruction. No they new _exactly_ what they were doing, I they lived for it.

The pure want for destruction at every thing that rejected it, the pure anger at everything that rejected it, and the pure joy at finding its next meal.

 _Grimm_

In the last moment before my mind slipped into an emotionless husk hell bent on survival, a stray though floated through my mind.

 _... ... why do even Grimm get to have more emotion that me?_

 _._

 _._

AN: Finally!

We're getting somewhere! I wan't slacking off I actually wrote this chapter a few times and then scrapped it, but I've made something I'm somewhat satisfied with. Now that the hard parts over things should flow a bit more easily.

I also put in a bit of how Cameo thinks and his thought process, I need to be careful not to make him OP but he is still extraordinary. I hope you like it.


	12. Chapter 12: Between Dusk and Dawn Part 2

Zoom to 175% (does anyone actually listen to me?)

.

Thank you to **fenrir0612** for your favorite

Only one this time :(

.

Another thanks to **Nintendoborn** for your review, short as it was.

And yes, you were mentioned

.

Thank you to all the lovely people who followed as well.

And without further ado.

.

.

 _Grimm_

In the last moment before my mind slipped into an emotionless husk hell bent on survival, a stray though floated through my mind.

 _... ... why do even Grimm get to have more emotion that me?_

 _._

Cameo is extraordinary. Without a doubt there exists a gulf between him and the average. He was born with an extraordinary muscular structure, even at a young age he was stronger than the strongest years older than him. Mentally also, Cameo matured quicker than his peers and posses great talent in certain fields. Where as others would panic Cameo was calm, even with a gun to his head, which was unfortunately proven in his early years.

When others were crying over skinned knees, Cameo was gritting his teeth with broken knuckles. When boys were pulling pig-tails for attention, Cameo was loosing his virginity. When his peers were flexing there biceps, Cameo was hiding abs that belonged to someone far older. When fellow students were making dick jokes, Cameo was weight training. When Others found going to the gym was cool, Cameo was earning money as a blue collar worker. When... ...

The list goes on.

Be it physically, mentally or even emotionally Cameo far surpasses the average.

Unfortunately.

He was born in the wrong age.

All his advantages, all his blessings, all his talents pale in comparison to one instinct. His instinct to fighting, his pure synergy with combat.

Cameo can turn every little thing into an advantage when fighting. All his experiences and training 100% devoted to a few moments of combat. The results are terrifying.

Unfortunately, he has only found release a few times in his life.

Which is why I say he was born in the wrong age. They say the pen is mightier than the sword, and it hasn't rung truer than in today's world. The strengths of Cameo pales before the strength of machine. The mind of Cameo pales before the mind of machine. The worth of Cameo pales before the worth of the masses. And the masses rejects Cameo's _instinct_ for violence.

"It is wrong!" they will say. "It is bad!" they will shout. "It is to be controlled" they will condemn.

Thus Cameo stifled himself.

He found minor outlets in martial arts, physical labor and sex, but it could only sate his appetite briefly. Those pathetic moments of respite were what Cameo lived for. To the proud Cameo it was disgusting to think about, to be a beast that only lived for sex and action.

Cameo was by no means a morally uptight person but due to experiences in his childhood he abhors gangs, mafia and other underground organisations so getting the connections to be a pro hit man was improbable. Cameo has killed humans before and he didn't mind it much, yet another thing that set him apart from the norm.

In his despair Cameo seriously considered suicide. Yet didn't, due to dying wishes of his friends of sweet childhood.

Cameo's childhood was fucked up.

Cameo had planned to become a soldier after finishing College (another promise made for his friends), after all being sniped and dying is different from suicide and dying, _loopholes_.

Yet the fates are strange.

 _ ***HOOOOOOOOOWL!***_

Very strange indeed

.

 _I will not run._

Only half turning, making myself a smaller target and making it easier to roll to the sides, I stared down my hunter.

 _Prepare._

Sinking down slightly with the bend of my knees, placing more weight on the back foot I took a stance best for countering and dodging.

 _Observe, observe carefully._

The Grimm is wounded. If not I wouldn't have dared to take a countering stance. It was hard to see before but now I can see rather vicious claw marks on its hind. It's right foreleg is also wounded but to what extent I can't tell.

 _Do not back down_.

I can tell it's a Beowulf and quite young, it has a bone mask but no other bone spurs or armor. Only a slightly higher level than the Beowulfs in _Red trailer._ Given their proportions to little Ruby they should stand at 1.75 meters, hunched at 1.30 metre. As I'm only slightly taller than the hunched Grimm I should be 1.45 metre tall at 13 which sounds right.

 ***Pounce!***

 _React!_

Faced with the Beowulf overexcited pounce I didn't panic, instead I once again employed one of my greatest talents: relaxation. Funnily enough when the entire body reaches a state of complete relaxation you fell heavy, like there are lead weights attached to you limbs. My entire body dropped to the floor but my eyes stayed fixed on target. Gastronomic and soleus muscles all but liquidized, turning into muscle puree coiled like a liquid spring.

Since the Grimm went high, I'll go low.

My acceleration was even better than I remembered, maybe due to having a smaller body. I reached my target in less than half a second. The Grimm's injured right foreleg.

Coming in from the front and keeping close to the ground I hugged the appendage as I went past. Briefly stopping under the mid leap Grimm for less than 0.25 of a second, I exited to the left between it's right foreleg and blackleg. All whilst hugging it's wounded foreleg.

 _ ***Snap* *Twist* *Crack***_

Letting go of its leg I stopped in a crouch as I watched the Grimm snap through the place I occupied little more than a second ago.

 _ ***Crack!***_

And promptly landed on its right foreleg that had been twisted completely 360°.

 ** _"Hawwwooooool~!"_**

And let out a satisfying howl of pain.

.

What Cameo just did was maybe the best thing anyone could have done in his position. Using minimal strength to obtain optimal results whilst also coming out unscathed. Cameo used the Beowulf's momentum against it when he hugged the foreleg, even if he just continued forward whilst hugging the leg it would still have dislocated and maybe it's bone would break. But when Cameo twisted it outwards he all but confirmed a snap, now add on that it was already injured?

The results were instead of facing a wounded Beowulf he was facing a wounded Beowulf that was now crippled and temporarily dazed.

Almost the instant the Beowulf landed Cameo was already rushing from behind, determined not to waste it's dazed state.

.

From the moment Cameo saw the Grimm to the moment the Grimm landed, movement crippled, all took slightly less than 7 seconds in total.

.

.

.

AN...

... ... ... Mind dead... ... ...

 _*Cough cough*_

So that's that then, took almost a week to poop this out and I'm still not fully satisfied.

But that's my first _EVER_ fight scene done, or half done, should be finished next chapter.

I have also sort of decided on a schedule of **two chapters per week** maybe **three if they're short.**


	13. Chapter 13: Between Dusk and Dawn Part 3

Zoom to 175% (does anyone actually listen to me?)

.

Thank you to **zinncy** , **Noodleus** , **Xion's Roxas** , **Colshan** for you favorites!

.

A royal thanks to _**Nintendoborn** _ and _**Noivad Neao-Nefarious Izanagi**_ for yet another review, you guys are awesome!

Also thanks to a _**guest**_ review and I agree with you, I don't know why people like Jaune either,

.

Thank you to all the lovely people who followed as well.

And without further ado.

.

.

I am a firm believer of _"If you don't strike, I won't strike. If you strike, I'll strike first"_

I think that's how it goes.

Anyway.

The Grimm moved first so I moved quicker, it's simple no?

Now the Grimm is crippled I _could_ run. But I won't. It's just not in my nature, my **blood** is singing _joy_ right now, my very **being** vibrating in _joy_. Wouldn't running away just be blue balling myself?

I don't have that kind of fetish.

Having said that there is still the problem of actually finishing it. With no weapons other than my gloved fists felling a beast two times your size is no easy feat. Especially a corned beast.

So it's of utmost importance to take advantage of its dazed debuff.

Once again liquidizing my calf muscles I let my body go slack, and then in a blur pushing the human limits I shot to it's neck, hoping to put my whole body weight and momentum behind a single strike to it's spine.

... And then I missed.

 _ ***Pop***_

.

It was an understandable mistake, not making the mistake thus far is a testimony to his mental adaption and immense body control. Yet in the end he still made the mistake.

Cameo misjudged the distance.

Of course it is understandable. Cameo, who was towering at 2 meters, was now a veritable midget of 1.4. If he was in his old body the strike would have been flawless, most likely resulting in a dissipating Grimm corpse. But, his limbs were much shorter now, as are his paces and range.

So he failed and paid the price.

Cameo didn't previously misjudge the distance because he slipped into something he called _Hyper Mode, Hyper mode_ is his instincts and talents personified. It is impossible for Cameo to misstep in this mode, the entirety of his brain conscious and subconscious work in tandem to fight to the utmost. However Cameo has only needed _Hyper Mode_ a scant few times and even then, his enemies have always been dealt with in one attack. Despite all his instincts Cameo is inexperienced, having dealt a single crippling blow Cameo unconsciously slipped out of _Hyper Mode_.

His mind no longer having crystal clarity of _Hyper Mode_ became slightly distracted. Of course to others his focus would still be professional level but it wasn't enough, Cameo's thought process became more wordier and slightly longer.

After the Beowulf landed Cameo moved positioned himself along side it, directly to the right. Then abandoning proper martial form and placing emphasis on momentum and power, He shot towards the neck. Sort of in a superman pose with left hand clenched by his waist and right fist doing a jolt punch, Cameo also added weight behind it by summoning a dirt vambrace in the spur of the moment.

But he fell short and there was no chance for cameo to stop. Having misjudged the distance his fist had already dipped slightly. Cameo silently entered _Hyper Mode_ without fanfare didn't bother stopping his body and instead went with the motion, following the dip of his fist he also twisted his entire body with it.

Withdrawing his fist with a bend of the arm Cameo presented his elbow. With lightning quick reactions Cameo turned a full body jolt punch into a collapsing elbow strike.

But it was still only an improvised strike so...

 ***Pop***

A dislocated shoulder couldn't be helped.

Previously, Cameo's planned punch had been a bastard child of _Boxing_ , _Bajiquan_ and an extramarital affair with street fighting. Cameo drew power from his back muscled developed by boxing and used a mutated _Bajiquan_ stance to keep an upright center of gravity. Originally, when the punch hit Cameo would have been able to dissipate the force through his legs with his stance, thus protecting his fist and arm. The dirt vambrace were extra insurance.

However the _"Collapsing strike"_ Cameo used is one that tilts you center of gravity and uses it to add weight. Originally made by Judo student and Aikido practitioners, _Collapsing strikes_ are widely used by Kendo students learning empty-hand and Karate students learning the basics of body throws.

Yet the collapsing strikes are usually used at a stand still and _not_ moving at something like 20mph so instead of dispersing the impact with his stance his shoulder joint took the brunt and went pop.

"Shit" Cameo couldn't help but curse.

.

"Shit" I couldn't help but curse.

The pain had jolted me out of _Hyper Mode_ and I'm starting to tire.

Lactic acid is being produced en masse in my legs, especially my calves. After all, what I had been doing when liquidizing my muscles was contracting them in the most efficient way and then expanding them for explosive, near superhuman acceleration and speed. Sweat had also started to bead on my forehead.

I will only be able to move at top speed a few more times before m legs give out.

 _*Whuuuu* *Whooooo*_

In through the nose out through the mouth.

I had already backed up to a tree bracing my dislocated shoulder on it, gripping my right bicep I took one more deep breath in.

 _*Whuuuuuu*_

And with a single exhale...

 _*Whooo!*_ _*Pop!*_

"Nnngh~!... ... Fuck me sideways..."

... ... Don't try this at homes kids.

No matter, I have a semi usable right arm now.

Dropping my stance slightly I positioned my legs for quick and low sideways movement. Hopefully I've pissed the Grimm off enough it'll charge me and comically headbutt the tree when I dodge. Then I can get behind it and make another attack.

 ** _*Gruuuuuu* *Grhhhhhh*_**

Absent minded I listened to the Beowulf's wheezing as it dragged itself to face me. It's depth of breath was much deeper than mine, presumably because of it's bigger lungs- Ah!

A though pierced my foggy mind, I almost missed the Grimm's movement in my moment of eureka if not for the venomous glare that prickled the skin.

 ***Bam!***

just as keikaku.

Rolling to the right, it's now weaker side, I regained my calm and connected the dots of my plan.

Previously I had the mindset of charging a low level eldritch abomination in a fantasy world, after all they _literally_ disappear into darkness upon death, leaving nothing behind. Although I am brave, facing a real life monster is more stressful than fighting humans. I know where to hit humans to make them hurt, Grimm anatomy is unknown to me, and the unknown is scary. I was just working on the basis of "Hit its head!", "snap it's spine" and "break its legs!". That usually works.

Thanks Nora.

Now however I know it can make sounds, this implies a vocal cord.

I know it can be dazed, this implies a there's a brain to be rattled.

Now I know it wheezes when exerted, this implies it has lungs and windpipe.

If it's wheezing that implies that the brain is in need of more oxygen, or whatever else Grimm breath.

In my head, this young Beowulf is no longer classified as a monster, but a big beast. A big beast with vitals to attack, namely its trachea.

.

Cameo, for the first time since the start of the fight, let his feet leave more than a few inches of the ground.

Jumping onto the enraged Grimm Cameo used his legs to grip the body of the Grimm and snaked his left arm around it's surprisingly slender neck. Gripping left wrist with right arm Cameo used his whole upper torso to cut of blood flow and air flow, completing the chokehold.

Cameo was aiming for a blood choke, which is a much quicker take down than an air choke, but was unsure if the Grimm even had blood in the common sense, So went for a hybrid chokehold. He crushed the windpipe with his forearm and where he presumed were the carotid artery was squashed with biceps and shoulder.

The Grimm finally reacted half a second after the choke was completed but Cameo had already braced for impact.

It squirmed, it roared, it rampaged. But It couldn't get the leech off.

.

The back is about 6 times tougher than your front. None the less I felt the impacts.

I had bitten into the neck of the Grimm for extra grip, face pushed in its coarse and spiky fur, body flush against it's back, I endured.

My legs were already burning with lactic acid but I forced my self to grip with my thighs. My torso constantly exerting force around it's neck in a death grip. I had also made a dirt armor around my back to cushion the impacts put it had fallen off after the first few hits.

Within the wild thrashing and raging, my mind was calm. Calmer than usual. To deal with suffering of my body and flaring nerve endings, I tried to slip into _Hyper Mode_ and use the adrenaline to dull the pain. But instead I sunk into a type of meditation. If _Hyper mode_ was sharp and clear like a peerless sword singing for blood, I was now dull and silent yet immovable, like an unfathomably deep pond.

Gradually my mind sunk deeper into the pond and I became detached to my body, above mortal pains.

I don't know how long I spent like that, could have been an hour or maybe a few seconds, but I came back with a jolt.

It was a disgusting oily feeling crawling over my body that brought me back. At first I panicked and immediately jumped away from the source of discomfort but immediately regretted it. I had stupidly let go of the Grimm and prepared to strike or dodge when I caught sight of the scene before me.

It had brightened considerably so I got a clear view of a disintegrating Grimm.

"... ... Hah!"

Letting out a low exclamation a fell back to the floor staring somewhat dumbly at my dead foe.

 **[Congratulations. Stat unlocked]**

 **[Congratulations. Level up]**

"... ... Hah!"

.

.

.

AN: It is DONE!

 **Hallelujah!**

1,845 words, longest yet. Sorry it's a bit wordy even though it's a fight scene but have mercy as it's my first.

I know I said 2 a week but it might not happen this week. This was like diarrhea to get out!

But from now on it should be smoother writing and you will get to see a new **_Gamer_** system that I came up with.

Look foreword to it.

I am very open to criticism and if you see any grammatical errors or typos feel free to point them out but other than that...

Peace out!


	14. Chapter 14: Generic tutorial chapter

Zoom to 175% (does anyone actually listen to me?)

.

Thank you **Yami-Guy** for your follow

.

Thank you _**Hitler's Moustache**_ (lol) for your review, your support is appreciated.

And **seriously** , thank you _**Nintendoborn**_ and _**Noivad Neao-Nefarious Izanagi**_ for your loyal reviews, you guys are awesome!

And yes _**Noivad**_ he was slightly _off,_ it was on purpose but I didn't think anyone would pick up on it so soon. Don't worry it will be explained eventually.

.

Thank you to all the lovely people who followed as well.

Without further ado.

.

.

.

 **[Congratulations. Stat unlocked]**

 **[Congratulations. Level up]**

"... ... Hah!"

 _'About fuckin' time!'_

But I didn't immediately check my stats. I'm not sure if my fight has attracted unwanted attention and the moon has risen considerably thus it is time to hightail the fuck outa here!

 _Cameo uses flee. It is super effective._

 _._

I moved as stealthily as I could whilst wearing mountain boots, which isn't very. Although I still did my best to avoid stepping on small shrubbery and walking through bushes. Those are the tracks one looks for most when tracking humans.

To small animals bushes would be like walls blocking their path and more often than not animals will walk around shrubs and bushes, however humans tend to walk through without a second thought.

I'm not really weary of humans tracking me but just for the sake of practice, I want it to become a subconscious action. Besides even though I went around the shrubs I still left plenty of obvious foot prints. Any tracker with half a brain would be able to find me, human lifeforms finding me first is fine too.

Animals tend to track with smell anyways, and I don't feel like rolling around in mud, though I did cover myself in leaves.

As I maneuvered my small body through the forest I pondered the abnormalities of the Grimm I just faced.

For one it was alone, Beowulf's should be pack animals based after wolves. Second was it's wounds, they looked like claw marks. The fact that it was wounded at all gives rise to questions but for the wounds to be _claw_ shaped? Do Beowulfs even have infighting? Perhaps a dispute in the hierarchy led to the young Grimm being wounded and promptly banished? But how could such a week pup disrupt the hierarchy, because it _was_ week.

No matter how much of a genius I am it still lost to 13 year old devoid of aura, if I didn't mess up that one punch I would have done it unscathed.

I am also a bit disappointed I didn't unlock aura after that. In the show it said that aura can be unlocked by another or in a life-death situation. Perhaps because I didn't see the Grimm as a threat to my life It did't awaken.

Sure the Beowulf was a threat and I was unsure on how to react at first, but the novelty wore off after half a second. I mean _honestly,_ barring its death throes, which were weaker than I though to crippling it's front limbs, It couldn't get me at all!

So I can sort of understand why I didn't get aura given my disdain for my opponent.

Still salty though.

Another theory is that The Beowulf wasn't excluded from it's pack but is the only one remaining. This could be due to a multitude of reasons, given I am pondering whether Grimm have hierarchy, it wouldn't be stretch for Grimm to have territorial fights. It would also explain the claw marks.

It may also be a Hunter who did, they may be a Faunus with claws or a human using claw weapons. Then again it might not be so I won't risk following the tracks the Beowulf left. It might also be a Faunus belonging to the White Fang, I may be in the surroundings of their secret bases. Or _anyone's_ secret base could be troublesome. Don't want to meet last BOSS as level 1, literally.

Salem go away. Salem go away. Salem die in a ditch.

Whilst conspiracy theory 101 bounced around my head I reached a small clearing much like the one I arrived in, checking the minimap I realized I traveled a fair distance from Alien Contact #1. Casting a sharp eye over the surroundings I settled at the edge of the clearing.

Nestled against the roots of a tree I rested my legs.

"... Well, time to hop to it. [Stats]."

.

.

.

.

.

AN: Just kidding

.

"... Well, time to hop to it. [Stats]."

Supernatural black and grey screens appeared before Cameo.

.

 **[Congratulations. Stat unlocked!]**

 **[Congratulations. Level up!]**

 **[Congratulations for killing your first Grimm. Level up!]**

 **[Killed 1 [Stage 2 Beowulf]** ** _._** **+2exp]**

 **[One kill surpasses current level +2exp]**

.

Before even reaching the Stat screen Cameo was bombarded with notifications

"... Hmn."

Casting a quick eye over the notifications Cameo gives a hum of approval before mentally swiping them away to look at his statistics.

.

 **[Name: Cameo]**

 **[Race: Human]**

 **[Title: Genius Beginner] _[?][?]_**

 **[Level: 2] [4/20 Exp] _[?][?]_**

 **[ Age 13 (de-aged)]**

 **[** **Stat** **Menu** **] _[?]_**

 **[Health Menu]** _ **[?]**_

 **[Quest Log]** ** _[?]_**

 _ **[Aura Menu Locked]**_

 **[Stat points _(SP)_ : 8]**

 **[Health Points _(HP)_ : 2]**

.

First Cameo gathered intelligence and used his brain, unlike other _unmentioned_ SI characters.

.

 **[Title?]**

 **[A title is eared by extraordinary actions, fame or infamy. Not all titles are beneficial.]**

 **[Titles are extremely diverse in uses and conditions. Some can promote dick growth and others enable you to manage a supermarket better. They each have their own conditions on equipping and removal.]**

.

 **[Genius Beginner?]**

 **[An upgrade to the [Beginner] Title.]**

 **Where as the compulsory [Beginner] title grants an extra _2SP_ per level, the [Genius Beginner] grants an extra _3SP_ ontop the usual _1SP_ per level.]**

 **[This Title can be freely removed and equipped with at no cost]**

.

 **[Level? #2]**

(AN: Because I already wrote a **[Level 0?]** )

 **[You have officially entered the ranks of _The Multi Dimensional Gamers!_ (Non important to plot)]**

 **[You will always gain _1SP_ and _1HP_ per level no matter what. Many things are level restricted so make sure to grind diligently]**

 **.**

 **[X/Y Exp?]**

 **[This is the amount needed to get to the next level. Until Level 10 the ammount needed to level is just your current level x10. After Level 10 it will be you current level x100.]**

 **[Eg. When in Level 5 you will require 50exp to level into level 6. When in level 11 you will need 1100Exp to level up.]**

.

"So I should be getting _4SP_ and _1SP_ per level at the moment. My _"title can be freely removed and equipped with at no cost"_ would suggest some titles cost to be removed, well the _**Title?** _ did say _"each have their own conditions on equipping and removal."_

Cameo summarized the Title tutorial for the sake of the audience.

"Leveling after Level 10 is probably going to rely on Quests and hardcore Mob grinding..."

Cameo stated the obvious.

"Alright next are the Menus"

With a mental flick and scroll Came moved on to the next help button.

.

 **[Stat Menu?]**

 **[This is the Menu where the path to Oh Penis starts!]**

 **[It is in this menu you will distribute Stat Points _(SP)_ gained by leveling and completing long-ass quests.]**

.

 **[Health Menu?]**

 **[All MC's need hax regeneration to battle on with bleeding heads and broken bones. Also to keep their pearly white teeth in check. Strangely topless bleeding guys are cool, but topless bleeding guys with missing teeth are not!]**

 **[In this Menu you can distribute points to accelerate all healing at the cost of Health Points _(HP)._ Tt can cure diseases with no known cure, and turn what would be irreversible damage into a simple lay in to fix. However it can't cure idiocy.]**

.

"That's simple enough. _SP_ will be used in [Stat Menu] and _HP_ eared will be used in [Health Menu]"

 _'Next'_

.

 **[Quest Log?]**

 **[All Heroes and Villains need a checklist.]**

 **[It is from the Quest Log you will be able to track, start and record your Quests. The name is quite self explanatory]**

.

"Cheeky system..."

*Ba-ding*

After reading the final visible help screen A Wild Reward Screen Appeared!

.

 **[Hidden Quest Complete]**

 **[Basic Tutorial 1/2]**

 **[Anyone with half a brain cell can do this but to promote brain cell reproduction you get a reward anyway.]**

 **[+3Exp]**

.

"... What a stingy reward. Whatever, [Stats]."

.

 **[Name: Cameo]**

 **[Race: Human]**

 **[Title: Genius Beginner]**

 **[Level: 2] [7/20 Exp]**

 **[ Age 13 (de-aged)]**

 **[** **Stat** **Menu** **]**

 **[Health Menu]**

 **[Quest Log]**

 _ **[Aura Menu Locked]**_

 **[Stat points _(SP)_ : 8]**

 **[Health Points _(HP)_ : 2]**

.

"Alright... [Stat Menu]."

 _'Onwards! To another explanation chapter!'_

.

.

.

.

* * *

AN: Just resized how to use the line thingy, I thought it was used to put a line through words.

Lo siento it took a while but I want to get it perfect, it is the ground work after all.

As you can already see my gamer system is different from the Manhwa version everyone is using and you will see just how different it is next chapter.

Whilst you're waiting try and guess what Stat Cameo has unlocked. It is only one.


	15. Chapter 15: Generic info dump chapter

Zoom to 175% (I feel inclined to write this now.)

.

Thank you **DaredOrchid** , **draconianking** and **Degroth** for your favorites!

.

Thank you _**Sir Michaeljr00**_ for the review. And which statement? The zoom to 175% or the _'About fuckin' time!'_ at the beginning?

Thank you _**Noivad Neao-Nefarious Izanagi**_ for the review. I shall take the advise to heart.

Thank you _**DaredOrchid**_ for the review. Thanks for the support.

Thank you _**Hitler's Moustache**_. Lol your profile pic.

Thank you _**Guest**_ for the review. Your criticism is noted but the info dumps are necessary at the moment. They will soon be over.

Thank you _**draconianking** _ for the review. Here it is.

.

Thank you to all the lovely people who followed as well.

Without further ado.

.

* * *

.

.

 **[Name:** Cameo **]**

 **[Race:** Human **]**

 **[Title:** Genius Beginner **]**

 **[Level: 2] [** 7 **/** 20 **Exp]**

 **[Age 13** (de-aged) **]**

 **[Stat Menu]**

 **[Health Menu]**

 **[Quest Log]**

 **[ _Aura Menu Locked_ ]**

 **[Stat points** _(SP)_ **:** 8 **]**

 **[Health Points** _(HP)_ **:** _2_ **]**

.

"Alright... [Stat Menu]."

 _'Onwards! To another explanation chapter!'_

.

 **[Stat Menu]** _(?)_

 **[** Free Points: 8 **]**

 **[** LS| **Flesh: Kinetic Absorption:** 1 (+0.5%) **]** _(?)_

 **[** _Empty Slot_ **]** _(?)_

 **[** _Empty Slot_ **]**

.

 _(AN:Info dump time)_

.

 **[Stats?]**

 **[** Stats **do not** represent your actual abilities, instead they are **add-ons** and **multipliers**. Your stats will never reflect your _true_ strength. **]**

 **[** With that in mind. **]**

 **[** There are 4 types of Stats you can obtain at this time **]**

 **[Lesser Stats** |LS _(?)_ **]**

 **[Greater Stats** |GS _(?)_ **]**

 **[Standard Stats** |SS _(?)_ **]**

 **[Unique Stats** |US _(?)_ **]**

.

 **[Lesser Stats** |LS **]**

 **[** Lesser Stats are the easiest to gain and can be considered the bottom rung on the ladder of stats. However this does not make them any less useful. **]**

 **[Lesser Stats** are an aspect of a **Greater Stat**. They increase your base abilities through multiplication. They are commonly gained through extraordinary action or feats. **]**

 **[** A single point into a **Lesser Stat** increases your base ability by **+0.5%**. **]**

 **[** Eg. "LS| **Eyes: Night Vision:** 3 (+1.5%)" . **]**

 **[** This means your night vision would improve by 1.5%. Not that your night vision is 3, whatever that would mean. **]**

.

 **[Greater Stats** |GS **]**

 **[** Greater are difficult to gain and can be considered the middle rung on the ladder of stats. They are extremely useful and suitably hard to gain. **]**

 **[** Greater stats can be obtained by combining 5 **Lesser Stats** deprived from the same **Greater Stat** or Quests. **Greater stats** are not obtained naturally like **Lesser Stats**. **]**

 **[** A single point into a **Greater Stat** increases your base ability by **+0.1%**. **]**

 **[** Eg. "GS| **Eyes:** 5 (+0.5%)" **]**

 **[** The Stat "GS| **Eyes** " could be obtained by combining Lesser Stats like "LS| **Eyes: Night Vision** ", "LS| **Eyes: Light Resistance** " or "LS| **Eyes: Kinetic Vision** ". However When you increase your "GS| **Eyes** " you would also improve _everything_ pertaining the Stat like; "LS| **Eyes: Far Sight** ", "LS| **Eyes: Hardness** " and even ""LS| **Eyes: Paranormal Vision** ". As such it is well worth it to sacrifice 5 LS into one GS. **]**

.

"... Well. That was informative." I remark rereading the information.

 _'This game system is not the fix it all from the Manhwa. I guess someone got tired of the instant OP bullshit and nerfed it. Good for them.'_

 _'This way one still has to train diligently to improve themselves. The Stats are just an add-on.'_

 _'That... Works for me actually. I prefer strength gained through hard work rather than adding stats, this also adds a sense of urgency. The laid back attitude of other Gamer characters annoyed me, I won't let myself become like them.'_

With this system a baby who has 100 points in a greater stat would still be unable to beat a normal adult, after all, even if its a gamer baby it only has its base baby ability multiplied by 10%. an adult with 100 in a greater stat is a different story however.

.

 _(AN: Those super baby fics are fun and all, but I couldn't really get into them. I think those characters would have realistically used their heads more instead of crawling into the nearest dungeon to grind.)_.

.

 **[Standard Stats** |SS **]**

 **[** There are only **5 Standard Stats** , and for good reason. **]**

 **[** They are the quintet of heaven! **]**

 **[Strength |** **Dexterity |** **Constitution |** **Charisma |** **Aura]**

 **[Strength** \- The stat that represents a person's physical power. Used to determine how strong they are and how hard they hit. **]**

 **[Dexterity** \- Dexterity represents a person's physical nimbleness. Used to determine fine motor skills, reaction time, and aiming. **]**

 **[Stamina** \- This stat pertains to your energy reserves and ability to move for lengthy amounts of time. Not to be confused with willpower and constitution. Good for bedroom conquests.

 **[Constitution** \- The stat representing a character's physical toughness. Used to determine how much damage someone can take and how well they resist poisons, illnesses, etc **]**

 **[Charisma** \- The stat representing a person's charm. Used to determine how well someone can influence others by speeches, diplomacy, fear, lying, sex, etc **]**

 **[Aura** \- The stat representing a persons aura reserves and aura potency. Aura is often called the reflection of the soul and the semblance is the representation of the soul. **]**

 **[** A single point into a Standard Stat will increases your base ability by **+1%]**

 **[** Eg. "SS| **Strength:** 10 (+10%)" **]**

 **[** Yes. 1 point = 1%. OP or what bruh?! **]**

.

"Bruh... I know I said I prefer gaining strength the old fashion way but seeing the option like this..."

 _'1:1 point to percentage! Even lesser stats only have 1:0.5 ratio!'_

 _'Quintet of heaven indeed!'_

 _._

 **[Unique Stats** |US **]**

 **[** As the name suggests they are unique. Duh. **]**

 **[** The methods of obtaining **Unique Stats** are unique to each stat **]**

 **[Unique Stats** do not have a common point to percentage ratio. **]**

 **[** A **Unique Stat** may or may not be the strongest but simply a stat that can not be classified as one of the other three types. If the LS, GS and SS can be likened to a ladder to OP glory, then US is a rope. Whether it's a tattered rope, short rope or a pulley rope depends. **]**

.

"So US is a wild card. So long as I don't get Donald Trump I'll be fine."

 _'That is the basics done.'_

 _'Next...'_

.

 **[** LS| **Flesh: Kinetic Absorption:** 1 (+0.5%) **]**

 **[** A lesser stat of the greater stat "GS| **Flesh** " **]**

 **[Kinetic Absorption** means the ability to absorb kinetic energy from hits. It's a stat useful to the Tank type. Slams, blunt trauma and all manner of punches will be less effective, at higher levels even piercing attacks will be easier to take. **]**

 **[** Flesh is the fat and muscle found between skin and bones. Levels into flesh still means you skin is as easy to break as before and bones will still break if enough force is exerted. **]**

.

 **[Empty Stat Slot?]**

 **[** You can only have a total of three Stats every **10 levels**. **]**

 **[** Eg. **Level 5:** 3 stats | **Level 15:** 6 stats **]**

 **[Unique Stats** are not restricted by this limit. You can have any number of **Unique Stats** at any level. **]**

.

"Alright." I conclude.

 _'So the value of unique stats go up a bit with them being unrestricted by rules.'_

 _'This current stat... Is pretty good, I think.'_

 _'It's a defense stat no doubt, but it won't protect everywhere. The places I will get the most benefit from this stat are my abs, pecs and back. Basically my torso.'_

 _'However places like my shins or knuckles won't benefit nearly as much... Oh! I suppose my arms will be better at absorbing shock from punches but only by a bit.'_

 _'I probably got this stat because of all the hits I took when the Grimm thrashed around at the end. Did that meditative state I fell into have any play in this?'_

.

* * *

 _._

Cameo decided it was enough of info gathering for the moment. Taking a cursory glance around the clearing for abnormalities, Cameo summoned his [Stat Menu] again.

.

 **[Stat Menu]**

 **[** Free Points: 8 **]**

 **[** LS| **Flesh: Kinetic Absorption:** 1 (+0.5%) **] [+]**

 **[** _Empty Slot_ **]**

 **[** _Empty Slot_ **]**

 _._

 _Kekekeke._ First stat gain 15 chapters in.

Cameo clicked the seductive [+] with the ferocity of a horny virgin.

 _*Click - click - click - click - click - click - click!*_

" _Nnnnngh~_ "

Cameo let out ambiguous sounds.

After adding 7 points he looked at his stat again.

 **[** Free Points: 1 **]**

 **[** LS| **Flesh: Kinetic Absorption:** 8 (+4%) **] [+]**

" _Nnnnngh~_ "

Cameo let out ambiguous sounds.

Again.

.

* * *

 _._

 _AN: was going to end it here but I'll take **Noviad's** and **Guest's** advice. Thank them._

 _._

After calming myself I returned to [Main Menu]

 **[Name:** Cameo **]**

 **[Race:** Human **]**

 **[Title:** Genius Beginner **]**

 **[Level: 2] [** 14 **/** 20 **Exp]**

 **[Age 13** (de-aged) **]**

 **[Stat Menu]**

 **[Health Menu]**

 **[Quest Log]**

 **[ _Aura Menu Locked_ ]**

 **[Stat points** _(SP)_ **:** 1 **]**

 **[Health Points** _(HP)_ **:** _2_ **]**

.

"Ah?"

 **[Level: 2] [** 14 **/** 20 **Exp]**

 _'Do I gain exp every time I add Stat points? Like those idle clicker games?'_

going back to stat menu I added the last point I kept leftover. Originally it was for if I happened to get an extra good stat that needed leveling immediately but this takes priority.

After adding it...

 **[** Free Points: 0 **]**

 **[** LS| **Flesh: Kinetic Absorption:** 9 (+4.5%) **] [+]**

And...

 **[Level: 2] [** 15 **/** 20 **Exp]**

"Nice!"

 _This is an unexpected windfall. But I suppose I'll need all the help I can get once I get past level 10. Honestly, **"current level x100"** was the exp to level up after lv10.'_

.

* * *

.

After finishing off the [Stat Menu] Cameo turned to the [Health Menu]. Something unfamiliar to him from the games he played.

.

 **[Health Menu]** _(?)_

 **[**...(T_T) Back again? (v_v)... **]**

 **[** Free Points: 2 **]**

 **[Right Arm** |Minor muscular tissue damage. Complete heal cost: 0.5HP **]**

 **[Both Legs** |Excessive build up of lactic acid. Complete heal cost: 0.01HP **]**

.

 _'This... Is already pretty self explanatory.'_

 _'And WTF "Back again?"! Huh? you pikin' a fight? Huh?! whats with those emoji!? This is my first time visiting! Why does only the Health Menu have disappointed emoji anyway?!'_

Cameo magnificently tsukkomi'd in his head. Unfortunately Gintoki was't there to play Boke with him.

Before clicking on the muscular tissue damage Cameo checked the _(?)_ for any unwanted surprises.

.

 **[Health Menu?]**

 **[** All Shonen protagonists need hax regen so here you are! **]**

 **[** The Health Menu can solve anything if you have enough HP to spend. It also heals in a manner you would naturally instead of reverting you damages to pre-injury. This means if you were to heal bruised knuckles they would heal in a manner that they toughen up and reach peak condition. Great for martial art fanatics who insist on beating up innocent trees and walls. **]**

 **[** The **Health Menu** only shows whats amendable with your current points. Eg. A chopped of finger might cost 10HP, if you only had 7HP it would not show in the **Health Menu]**

 **[** However once it is in the **Health Menu** you don't _have_ to do a complete heal on it. Eg. A Shattered bone may cost 5HP to heal, you could spend 3HP to turn it into a Fractured bone. **]**

 **[** As stated before **Health Menu** can heal literally **_anything_** given enough points. And the tax rate isn't nearly as high as we would like it despite it's Op'ness so we placed disappointed emoji as guardians to discourage you. **]**

.

'That explains the emoji.'

Cameo then spent 0.6HP for a complete heal and checked his menus again

.

 **[Health Menu]**

 **[**...(T_T) Back again? (v_v)... **]**

 **[** Free Points: 1.4 **]**

 **[** No Damage Amendable **]**

And...

 **[Level: 2] [** 14.6 **/** 20 **Exp]**

.

 _'As I thought. Adding Hp is the same as adding Sp'_

 _'...Those emoji are slightly discouraging... ...'_

 _'Finally...'_

.

 **[Quest Log]**

 **[** Chosen Quests 0/10 **]**

 **[** Available Quests: **]**

 **[** **|-** Survive 100 days **-|-** Kill 10 Grimm **-|-** Find Human/Faunus civilization **-|]**

 **[** Quests options updated monthly **]**

.

 _'Yeah this doesn't even need any help options.'_

Immediately selecting all 3 quests Cameo saw The **[** Chosen Quests **]** go from 0/10 to 3/10. It also showed a **[** No Available Quests **]** underneath.

Unfortunately there were no extra exp gained and Cameo couldn't select the Quests for any further information other than it's name. This meant rewards were unknown and Cameo could see things becoming a pain if the titles got cryptic.

.

After returning to the [Main Menu] Cameo let out a huff and lent back against the trunk when...

 **[** For completing all Menu tutorials you get your starter reward! **]**

.

* * *

.

 _'Can't say I didn't expect this to be honest'_

Suddenly a warmth spread throughout my body. My senses sharpened and I felt more complete than ever before. A light rushed to the surface of my skin, embracing me like a mother.

It was dark golden bronze in color. It was like sunshine on rust and fitted my dusky skin tone perfectly.

I couldn't help but close my eyes and indulge in the new comfort found. Completely letting down my guard.

 **[** 3 guesses what it is and the first 2 don't count! **]**

 **[Aura Menu Unlocked]**

"Haaah."

Somehow I don't feel like checking it out right now.

Staring up at the moon peeking through the canopy, I let out another sigh.

 _'Has maybe, an hour? Passed since I saw the moon? If that.'_

 _'I feel slightly tired, mentally that is.'_

" _Aiiish~_ 'bout 10 more hours huh? What a pain."

My voice rustles the silence of the Forrest,

"Indeed."

Before another joins me.

.

.

.

.

* * *

AN: _Dayyyymn~_

Well hello, I'm back.

Last weak was pretty hectic; I had a college interview, my cousins came by and I caught a bit of a cold.

I caught the cold because I took a ice bath with my cousins. That gives you an indication of how they are. Anyway they left yesterday and I'm not sniffling anymore so here you are!

I hope you like my Gamer System, I put quite a lot of thought into it. It is not Cameo's semblance mind you, that's another thing to look forward to.

In the mean time who do you think the new charterer is?


	16. Chapter 16: Sack of potatoes

Zoom to 175% (Who actually does this other than me?)

...

Wow. Quite a few this time.

Thank you **Slayersky123, bookcoda, szmtex, Energy Dragon Slayer, Dragon of the Blazeing Stars, laviathans wrath, .andersen, Nintendoborn** (About time!) **, Count Sinner, KingArthur3,** and **swhaw** for your Favorites!

...

 _Seriously._ Thank you _**Noivad Neao-Nefarious Izanagi**_ for the review. I read it all and no, you aren't disrespecting me in any way, it's cool. And in case you were wondering, Cameo will reach OPness, just not only by adding stats. I have many delicious _plans_ (read torture) for Cameo to experience. [Gamer Mind] would have dulled his growth.

Thank you _**Nintendoborn**_ for the review. I thought the normal gamer system was hopelessly OP in RWBY/OUMverse. Unlike naruto where there are OP characters like Madara and the like, here there has yet for such a player to appear. So I somewhat "nerfed" the system to fit the power levels better.

 _ **Hitler's Moustache**_. And... Wut? You been playing Dark Souls too much recently? Take a break man.

Thank you _**KingArthur3**_ for the review, I'm glad you like it thus far. I know what you mean, Ozpin is _everywhere_ in other fanfics. But it's not him this time!

...

Thank you to all the lovely people who followed as well.

Without further ado.

...

* * *

...

...

...

Mother Father, of whom I never knew. Your son is empathizing with a vegetable.

More specifically

I'm starting to feel like a potato.

A sack of potatoes to be exact.

It's not very nice to be honest.

Tied up and tucked under my captors arm isn't very nice either.

I can only wriggle like a worm, but if I do she'll knock me out again. I would rather get a lay of the land that futilely resist. I don't think she will ham me... much... probably.

But hey! At least she's hot.

That counts for something!

...Right?...

 _*Sigh*_

My _slightly_ childish inner musings were contrast to my stoic looks.

And I was most definitely "stoic" and not "sulking".

It just looks like that because of my baby fat!

Okay! Yeah?! Alright then!

Glumly (not sulkily) looking at the passing scenery I note my captor's speed.

It's much faster than mine for one. I mean _much, much_ faster than mine. The scenery is a complete blur, just opening my eyes is hard because of the wind! My captor is definitely a speed type, a stealthy one at that.

But I suppose she would have to be, being a bandit and all.

I can't really get a good lay of the land if I can't open my eyes. I think we made a few turns somewhere but I can't tell.

Not much else to say.

Her Latissimus Dorsi is nice though. How did Rudeus Greyrat describe it again? "Coiled muscle under thin layer of fat, both soft and firm" or something.

Man that's a blast from the past.

Talking of the Past...

...

 _Cleverly inserted flash back..._

...

 _'Has maybe, an hour? Passed since I saw the moon? If that.'_

 _'I feel slightly tired, mentally that is.'_

"Aiiish~ 'bout 10 more hours huh? What a pain."

My voice rustles the silence of the Forrest,

"Indeed."

Before another joins me.

Now there's not many things that can make me jump in surprise. The few times someone bothered to try and surprise me they would at most get a "Hah! Lol!" from me.

However. I'm not ashamed to admit a real life disembodied voice speaking to me in a dark woods is one of them.

" **Fuckin crab-infested cunt-balls! Who's there! Come out bitch! I'll bash yer face in!** "

...And that's what happens when you make me jump. Usually it's not that bad but, eh. The situation is unique.

Calming the wild macho personality that surfaced I look around with far less of my previous composure. I pride myself on being hard to phase, now that someone has... My pride demands righteous retribution!

"...Hello." A figure emerged from the shadows before me.

My righteous retribution died a mysterious death.

A black and red color scheme.

Thigh high boots. Black mini skirt. Yukata-esq top. Draconian looking gauntlets. Stylized samurai armor on the right of her waist. A thick sheath on the left.

Finally a beautiful, if cold, face framed by wild raven hair.

Raven. _Fuckin._ Branwen.

 _'Bruh.'_

I don't know why she's here but I can't react abnormally. One of the biggest mistakes SI people do is give themselves away, which would be a huge pain in the ass to me.

So I tried to say what I thought a normal person without for-knowledge of the future would say. Channeling the most normal personalities I could muster I spoke.

"Hullo darlin'. What brings you to this neck of the woods?"

Unfortunately I'm not very normal.

"You."

She said without hesitation! What composure!

 _'Wh-wha-whaaaaat! I-i-is this a confession? Bu-bu-but my heart's not ready~ *Squeee~*_ '

 _'Not'_

Now having regained my balance and having got to bussiness, I spoke in a calm and collected manner.

I totally wasn't blushing. Raven was totally not smirking.

"Why?" I said without preamble.

"I sensed you." She stated without preamble.

 _'Sensed? How did sh- ohhhhh. Her semblance.'_

There was a lot of controversy over the Branwen twins semblance. The most likely was probably the "Raven of prophecy" and "Crow of bad luck" one. Ravens can be associated with prophecy and crows can be associated with bad luck. A Crow was shown in the animation somewhere and people thought it could be Qrow, plus I think it was said that Qrow saps of the luck of the people around him, giving them bad luck.

Thus it wouldn't be a stretch for Raven to have some fortune telling powers. It might have actually been stated in the animation but eh...

 _'*Cough-cough*'_

 _'I haven't actually watched past season 2... And that was a while ago so my memories hazy. I just read the fanfics like a filthy casual. ='( I'm sorry!'_

Gathering my thoughts, I formulated my next question.

 _'Might as well be direct.'_

"So now what? You are stronger than me, what're you going to do?"

I said with as much dignity as my 13 year old for could muster. Which was surprisingly quite a bit, maybe it was because I managed to keep my voice utterly cold and indifferent. I'm so proud of me!

Perhaps Raven was impresses too because she took a step forwards into the light letting me get a better look at her. She also donned a more serious face in place of the previous cold indifference and natural belittlement.

She also retracted that infernal smirk as well.

"I had come to investigate a hunch, and was just about to leave. I wouldn't have found you if you hadn't awakened your aura so suddenly. I hadn't expected my hunch to lead me to a humanoid and was planning to just kill whatever alerted me..."

She left the words hanging, most likely to pressure me but I kept my face impassive.

Continuing her words with a tad more acknowledgement.

"So... I'll just take you home."

"... Eh."

"I'll take you home."

"No-no I heard you... just, give me a sec."

 _'Well. That was unexpected. But understandable. If you find a variable the most logical thing to do is take it to a controlled environment for observation, or eliminate it. Luckily Raven chose the first option'_

 _'But now what? I am under no delusion that I can refuse so... Just go with it?'_

 _'... Okay. That's okay. I'll go with her.'_

 _'However. Before me is one of the strongest shown characters in RWBYverse.'_

Looking up at Raven she stood stoic as ever, looking at me with analytical eyes.

 _'My soul demands action.'_

Behind is a tree. Five meters between me and foe.

 _'It will be sated.'_

Taking a deep breath.

 _'I wouldn't be me otherwise.'_

Plan of action decided. Slipping as far as I can into Hyper Mode.

Foe sensed the change. Crossed arms unfolded and female raises an eyebrow.

 _'... It irks me I only deserve such a minor reaction.'_

"I'll go with you. But you must make me."

An unfamiliar voice came from my mouth. It was cold as frosted steel and just as sharp. Truly abnormal coming from a 13 year old.

Come to think of it I had never spoken in Hyper Mode.

If I hadn't already slipped into Hyper Mode I would have probably taken great satisfaction in seeing Raven's expression contort in surprise.

Lower posture. Dip head. Jump.

I didn't jump forward however.

Rotating my body in mid air 'till my feet were parallel to the tree trunk.

 _'Push!'_

Liquidizing muscles for attack. I jumped again.

My aim: legs.

My arms open for a rugby tackle. Something I've practiced just as much as martial arts.

I shot over the under bush of the forest, honing onto my target.

I saw her stance shift, left leg moving back slightly.

And then I knew no more.

 _'I wanted to test my aura anyway.'_

...

 _Back to the present_

...

And then I awoke tied up and tucked under her arm with the scenery blurring away.

Where'd she get the rope anyway?

"Where'd you get the rope from?"

 _'Oh? It seems a curious personality surfaced.'_

I felt her jolt slightly. Did she not know I was awake? Or maybe just surprised at me breaking the silence.

"... I keep it handy." She answered eventually.

Eh? keeps it handy? for what?

"Bondage?"

"No!"

 _'Ah. I said it out loud. Tehe pero~'_

 _'Still her reaction was greater than expected. Is she surprisingly pure?'_

Twisting my head to look at Raven's face I saw a very slight pink on her pale face.

 _'... Nah. That's not a blush of embarrassment but one of confusion. She is just as surprised at her outburst as I am.'_

 _'Still... It's pretty amusing.'_

"BDSM then?"

"No."

 _'Awwww'_

This time the response was calm, if a little swift.

Getting bored I started to swing my legs like a kid just to irritate her.

"..."

"..."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"..."

"..."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"..."

"..."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"..."

"..."

"Are we there yet?"

" _No_."

This time I got a warning squeeze and a twitch of one of her pretty eyebrows.

 _'Huh? that came outa no where. she is pretty though. More like beautiful actually.'_

Wow. Iv'e been staring at her this whole time. My neck hurts.

 _'Am I devolving a crush?'_

 _'Well... There are worse choices.'_

Once again glancing at her exquisite features I take her in.

 _'Yeah. Defiantly worse choices.'_

 _'Alright.'_

"I'll make you fall for me."

"What?"

"Nothing dear."

"..."

"Pet play then?"

She didn't dignify that with a reply

:(

Eventually I fell asleep.

...

...

...

* * *

AN: Sup!

Sorry it's late. College starting on Monday so I was preparing. This chapter didn't make it easy either, it just didn't want to be written. I re-wrote this more than a few times.

Meh.

It's done now and I hope you like it.

But really? Guys and gals how did none of you guess Raven? Or rather why has no one used Raven as a started character yet? Isn't she a great choice with her possible prophesy semblance?!

Meh.

Just means I'm the first (maybe). Look forward to the next chapter!


	17. Chapter 17: You've done that too right?

Zoom to 175% (Who actually does this other than me?)

...

Thank you **MrBaux** , **Eastergunner** , **Beeswax2** , **powerbome** , **edge3343** , **TheRandomSwede** and **AhmedF16** for your Favorites!

...

Thank's _**Hitler's Moustache**_ for the review although it's hard to understand, thanks for the support. If you weren't the Führer's mustache I would have gone all Grammar Nazi on you.

As always thanks for the review _**Noivad Neao-Nefarious Izanagi**_. I just binge read all your stories, keep it up.

Thanks _**Guest**_ for the Cameo appearance... Heh get it? Cameo, its funny cuz he's the MC... No? Never mind.

 _ **Nintendoborn**_. AGREED! And thanks for the review.

...

Thank you to all the lovely people who followed as well.

Without further ado.

...

* * *

...

 _1st person Cameo_

...

Thankfully I didn't awake feeling like a carrot of something.

Nope, back to normal. Or normalish~

Anyway.

Sitting up on the military style cot I found myself on, I took stock of myself.

All my bits are there. I feel well rested albeit a bit hungry. And... Well.

I feel good.

Like, _really_ good.

And no wonder really!

I've found a new lease on life baby! A new reason, a new direction!

Fights! Endless fights! So many strong people so little restriction!

It's wonderful.

But best of all this world is _free!_ The bigotry and suppression of society is paper thin here compared to old world. I attribute this to the presence of Grimm. After all when lives are on the line who cares if your're black or white? Who cares if you gay? You could die tomorrow just confess to that girl you like! Do as you will today or you may never get the chance tomorrow!

Dress how you will, there are more important things to be concerned about. Love as you will, there are more important things to be concerned about. Say what you will, there are more important things to be concerned about.

Ah! The presence of a common enemy is truly a wondrous thing.

Freedom is wonderful, both the horror and liberation that comes with it.

Although there is still Faunus racism.

Not to mention all the petty babes. This place must have been blessed by Freya, Venus, Aphrodite, Qetesh and Rati for such bountiful flowers to bloom so freely~!

My newly acquired crush also plays no small part of my good mood.

Looking at the light streaming through a small window to the side, my eyes grow distant.

 _'Friends, I may be able to fulfill our wish properly now.'_

Gone was the hidden depression that plagued me for years.

Feeling bright and light, atop of the wo-

 _'Alright that's enough.'_

I take a good look of the room I found myself in.

 _'Barracks? No too little cot's. There are white curtains to be drawn on each side of the cots. Privacy in a barrack? Heresy! Military infirmary then? Possible.'_

I had presumed I'd arrive at one of Raven's personal bases but it seems she took me to a base of her bandit tribe given the number of cots here.

 _'I think her group was active in Mistral, but where was that again? East or north? Faunus continent is to the south and I think Beacon was on the west continent...'_

Standing up I folded the thin blanket next to my pillow and pondered what to do whilst a await my love or one of her minions.

 _'... ... Hmm! Oh yeah. [Aura Menu]'_

...

 **[Aura Menu]** _(?)_

 **[** Free points: 0 **]** _(?)_

 **[Aura 100%]**

 **[|** **Aura Quantity** : 1 **Aura Quality** : 1 **Aura Control** : 1 **|]** _(?)_

 **[** _Semblance Locked_ **]**

...

 **[Aura?]**

 **[** Many things have been called aura but this Aura is unique to this realm. **]**

 **[** _"Aura is the reflection of ones soul, their semblance in the representation of their soul."_ **]**

 **[** The saying is correct in the way it says it's a reflection. But it doesn't only reflect ones soul but ones _everything._ Ones thoughts, ones strength, ones ambition, ones sins, even ones _fate_. **]**

 **[** The Aura of Remnant is born of abnormality. The profundities of Aura has yet to be fully uncovered by _anything_. **]**

...

 _'... "Yet to be fully uncovered by_ anything _?" Damn that means a lot when a Gamer System says_ "anything" _.'_

...

 **[Aura Points?]**

 **[** Aura points will not show on the main screen nor can they be earned through any gamer mechanic. **]**

 **[** Far rarer than _HP_ or _SP_ , _AP_ (Aura points) can only be earned through extraordinary action like stats. **]**

...

 _'Makes sense that something unique to Remnant can't be earned through game mechanics.'_

...

 **[Quantity? Quality? Control?]**

 **[** Quantity refers to the amount of Aura you have. More Aura means it can take more hits for you. **]**

 **[** Quality refers to how refined you Aura is. Better quality means less Aura is used when it takes hits for you. **]**

 **[** Control refers to how easily you can mold, shape and impart you will upon your aura. A basic increase in control will allow you to focus Aura onto certain parts of the body. **]**

...

I stop halfway down to ingest the information.

 _'I think I should focus on Quantity and Quality. Of all the characters seen only Ozpin (he deployed a dome like shield around him in a trailer of something) and Ren (he made an uncompleted shield around his arm I think). This shows complex aura control would require experience and skill. I probably won't be making the rasengan anytime soon.'_

 _'Quantity and Quality are the safe option.'_

 _'But who knows? Maybe I'll be talented in Aura control.'_

...

 **[** All of your stats are set to a default 1. This represent your Quantity, Quality and Control the moment you unlocked Aura Menu. **]**

 **[** Eg. If you were to add 0.1AP to Aura Quantity it would mean your Aura Quantity has increased by 10% **]**

 **[** Ie. An **[Aura Quality** : 2 **]** would mean your Aura Quality has doubled. **]**

 **[** Ie. **[Aura Control** : 10 **]** means your control has increased ten fold. **]**

 **[** Increasing your Aura Quality would negatively affect your Aura Control till you get used to it. Increasing Aura Quality does not directly affect the other two parts. **]**

...

 _'... Well that's different. It also reinforces my will to focus on Quality and Quantity. I will probably be satisfied just keeping control above "1". I don't want any decibels below one.'_

 _(AN: did I use "decibel" correctly? I'm not sure plz help.)_

 _'Increasing Quantity the Quality would have high turn about. Say I had enough Aura to stop a bullet using 10% of my Aura. Just adding "1" to Quality would probably take it down to 5%! If I haven't misunderstood the system that is.'_

 _'Mustn't be too shore of myself.'_

...

 _3rd person_

...

As Cameo finished off his Aura Menu and took a quick check at his Health Menu for any abnormalities he heard foot steps walking towards his door.

 _'The person is not really hiding their steps.'_

*Step-step* *Step-step*

 _'Then again I suppose it is probably their home base. No need to hide.'_

*Step-step* *Step-step*

 _'... Hmm. A double *kilck-klack*? Heels? Female? Is it love?'_

*Step-step* *Step-step*

It seems Raven didn't deem it necessary to take away Cameo's clothes. He's still in black camo pants, mountain boots and a black T-shirt sculpting his body. The black T-shirt is getting a bit sweaty though.

*Step-step* *Step-step*

Making myself as presentable as possible I try to come up with a cool pose to wait in.

*Step-step* *Step-step*

 _'Sat on the edge, elbows on my knees looking towards the door? Maybe sitting on the bed one knee drawn to my chest and an arm casually resting on it? Gendo pose?'_

*Step-step* *Step-step*

 _'Should I do push-ups? Shadow sparring? Take off my shirt?'_

*Step-step* *Step-step*

'Damn she's getting closer!'

Panicking Cameo got down and did push-ups.

*Step-step* *Step-step*

 _'Closerrr~'_

"1...2...3..."

*Step-step* *Step-step*

 _'Closerrr~'_

"9...10...15..."

*Step-step* *Step-step*

 _'Closerrr~'_

"30...31...32..."

*Step-step* *Step-step*

 _'Closerrr~'_

"50...55...62..."

*Step-step* *Step-step*

 _'Almost there!'_

"200!... 201!... 202!..."

*Step-step* *Step-step*

'Outside the door!'

" **203**! **204**! **205**! **206**!"

*Step-step* *Step-step*

The steps approached the door.

Sweat dripped down Cameo's face, nervousness adding to his illusion.

 _*Gulp*_

*Step-step* *Step-step*

The steps reached the door.

" **280** -no wait! **208**! **209**!..."

*Step-step* *Step-step*

*Step-step* *Step-step*

And then the steps continued past the door.

*Step-step* *Step-step*

Cameo froze mid push.

*Step-step* *Step-step*

 _'Bruh'_

 _'Now I feel like an idiot...'_

...

...

* * *

...

AN: Well what do ya know?!

I actually managed to write this, although it's more like a filler tbh.

I'm glad I did it however.

College starts on the morrow so I'm not sure when I'll get the next chapter out.

I wish you all luck comrades.

We'll need it.


	18. Chapter 18: The beast starts to stir

Zoom to 175% (Who actually does this other than me?)

 **...**

Thank you **willfant** , **kudoshinichi1994** , **jakobnoshima** , **itsMARWIE** , **aslaalsa** , **JaDanB** , **Adam95F** , **workforfood** and **IXSomething** for the favorites!

 **...**

Thanks for the support as always _**Noivad Neao-Nefarious Izanagi**_

Welcome to the club _**itsMARWIE**_ , I'm glad you like the story thus far.

Hello _**Fat Future Cat**_ (lol) and yes, he does... Probably?

Thanks for the review _**Hitler's Moustache,**_ to answer the question; His main job will be Ninja-Gunslinger-Tank with a secondary job as Sniper-Healer and a support job as Martial Artist/Cook.

Wow _**aslaalsa**_ that's some high praise, I'll do my best.

 **...**

Thank you to all the lovely people who followed as well.

Without further ado.

 **...**

* * *

 **...**

 _1st person Cameo_

 **...**

Eventually a minion came to check on me, since it was male I didn't bother being polite and classified it as "minion 1" in my mind. Of course I didn't say that out loud, I'm above shunning those beneath me just because I can.

No no, I'm a gentleman.

I only shun those beneath me when they annoy me. Which is pretty normal for those of the higher class anyway.

...Even though I was a blue collar worker...

Meh.

I feel high class.

Anyway, minion 1 has been giving me some dirty looks whilst he lead me somewhere, presumably to love.

Did I have a disdainful expression on my face? Maybe his semblance is mind reading? Does he like love too!?

Fuck! I won't lose to a minion like you bitch!

... Or maybe I was thinking out loud again... I do that sometimes.

Derp.

I can't tell his expression because he's facing away from me.

Well whatever. I don't care what the plebs think.

However looking at minion 1 I finally realize how short I actually am... I barely come up to the waist.

... I think I'm sinking into depression. Again.

... Although there's not much to sink, 'cause I'm so short...

I'm short...

Small...

Tiny...

 _'Ha... ha-ha... hehehehehehehehe.'_

I think I really was thinking out loud 'cause minion 1 got a _real_ freaked out look on his stupid minion face. Or maybe it was just the dark aura I was exuding.

 _'Happy thoughts Cameo, happy thoughts. Or lewd. That works too.'_

"Gwehehehehehehehehehehe, _peroperoperopero~_ "

Minion 1 picked up the speed.

 **...**

 _3rd person Me_

 **...**

Cameo and a _very_ uncomfortable looking minion 1 arrived in front of what looked like an office door.

M1 heaved a relived sigh as he opened the door.

"I've brought the guest young Glow, I will take my leave."

M1 said the bare minimal and then walked, very fast, away.

How rude.

"How rude."

I already said that young man.

The room Cameo found himself in was spartan in nature. The walls were a budget cream colour and largely unadorned save a plastic clock ticking away. A slightly worn out red carpet lead up to the sole luxury of the room; a large one and a half meter long hard-wood desk.

Cameo would have surveyed the room further but all else faded from view when he saw the one of his dreams (maybe).

"Sup," was his intelligent greeting, "y'know I never did get your name."

"Branwen, Raven Branwen."

"James Bond?"

"... No, Raven Branwen."

"Never mind."

Que awkward silence.

"..."

"..."

Thank you.

 **...**

 _1st person Cameo_

 **...**

I feel like there's someone mocking me.

... Eh, wouldn't be the first.

"So... What am I gonna do here now?"

"I think introductions are in order."

"Hmm? But you introduced your self just now." I'm confused.

"I meant you."

 _'Eh?'_

"Eh?"

"You haven't introduced yourself. Before I tell you what my plans for you are, you should introduce yourself." Love clarified.

 _'... Oh yeah'_

"Ermm." I give a slight bow, "my name's Cameo. Cameo meaning _'brief appearance'_ and things along that line. It can also be a piece of jewellery, like a cameo brooch" Slightly unnerved by my uncharacteristic forgetfulness I rambled a bit.

I wanted to make a good impression damnit!

"Hmmmm. Any second name?"

"Huh? Ah-" Suddenly my voice caught.

Not because I lacked an answer, I was just going to say I didn't have one and she would probably not question it further.

But because of an unexpected metaphysical arrival.

 **...**

 **[Enter second name** : ... **]**

 **...**

"Ah! Ermm..." I uncharacteristically fumbled a bit.

I'm doing more uncharacteristic things than I would like today, especially before my crush.

Or is it _because_ I'm before my crush?

Y'know I don't think I can remember having an _innocent_ crush on someone.

"You don't need to tell me" Maybe thinking it was a sensitive subject Raven spoke up, "I'm just curious."

"No-no, I'll tell you," want to make a good impression after all, "just been a while since someone asked me that."

 _'Which technical isn't a lie. You usually only get_ "What's your name" _and how many people say their full name? It's just, saying it the way I did would make people think I had a story behind my family name.'_

"... **Welkin**."

 **...**

 **[Confirm "Welkin" as second name?** **]**

 **...**

"My second name is Welkin, it means sky or heaven."

 **...**

 **[Name: Cameo Welkin** **]**

 **...**

Now a tad more confident I spoke proudly, "my full name can mean; _'the sudden appearance of sky'_ or _'a brief glimpse of heaven!'_ Cool isn't it?!" I exclaim.

For some reason I feel a lot more happy right now, almost having a feel of being complete. Something I didn't know was empty is now full.

I'm probably acting my age now more than I ever have.

Past or current life.

 _'Do names really have such power?'_

With an uncharacteristically innocent grin on my face I look at Raven.

"Is that so?" She raises an eyebrow and a slight smile curls her lips, "well it's a good name to live up to."

"Yep!" Was the chirpy response.

I felt really good.

Now I feel excellent.

 **...**

"I plan to make you my apprentice." Were the words of Love once we (I) had calmed down enough to be serious.

I was seated on a chair that was previously unnoticed behind the door.

"Kay." Was my swift reply.

"Good." Was her swift reply

... Y'know I think we've done this before.

And so here I am! Here being the temporary guest room I'll be residing in for the next few days.

It's pretty damn luxurious, a colour theme of red and black, there's even a fridge! I guess they are the colours of Raven's tribe. I think minion 1 was dressed in red and black but I can't remember.

Anyway here I am, quite comfortable.

Y'know I was expecting to be interrogated, or at least questioned a bit, but nope. Not even a bit.

Not that I'm complaining, this gives me more time to come up with a better backstory. I had one prepared but it was a bit dodgy.

I suppose love is willing to take it slow.

I'm not going anywhere after all.

After the meeting minion 1 reappeared and led me here. He had a slightly strange look on his face as he did but he had his orders.

Orders of "Young Glow" herself no less. "Young Glow" being Raven; the next tribe "Glow". With "Glow" meaning the tribe chief. Apparently they are terms everyone used to use in Remnant, but now only by those who honor the old traditions.

It seems I was correct assuming this place is one of her tribe's bases, but currently there is only herself, myself, minion 1 and a skeleton maintenance crew here at the moment.

Love said we will be leaving for her tribe's ancestral land in a few days where she will start my training. In the mean time I am to get used to Aura, she said she would be testing my combat abilities tomorrow.

On another note we are at the south-west of Mistral, she said you could see Vale if you looked west off the coast. I think Vale was home to Beacon so it should be east, that means I am on the wast continent.

The ancestral land is somewhere in the north of Mistral, close to Atlas. It's apparently quite the trek to get there because it's the only mountainous and snowy region of all Mistral.

Currently I am doing as suggested and playing with my Aura and reading the books love gave me on the matter.

So far I have disproved many, many, many misconceptions fanfic had of Aura.

\- You can not extend it without a semblance.

\- You can not shoot it without a semblance.

\- It only boosts your strength _very_ slightly.

\- The healing is _very_ slight.

\- Aura will only heal skin deep.

\- Simple Aura cannot directly affect the physical world, only semblance can do that.

\- Aura does not defend you from damage of your own intent.

 _'... ... ...'_

 _'Bugger.'_

That last point I found out myself when I smashed the lampshade against my abs with all my strengths.

There was no damage but theoretically my bronze-gold coloured Aura should have coated my skin in protection.

Later I would close my eyes and charge a wall, I had my first experience of Aura then.

The impact was muffled, for lack of a better term, like I was wearing multiple puffer jackets. It was quite surreal. I know this thirteen year old body less than my older one but I know that should have jarred me. Instead it felt like I hit firm cotton, or fallen on a cushioned carpet wall.

Next I tried meditation, something I was never good at but forced myself to practice anyway, to try and find a mental image for my Aura.

What I wanted to do is find the right image to "unlock" my Aura control. Like Emiya Shirou's gun hammer analogy. He imagines a cocked hammer and then activates his magic circuits at the hammer strike.

I went through a few, some more successful than others.

One of the more successful attempts was picturing my Aura as a great slumbering beast; a scaled monstrosity, covered in shadow and large as a mountain, that looked like a cross between a wolf, tiger and dragon. My spirit monster looked like the scrounge of heaven.

And then I poked it.

I poked it incessantly. Until my imaginary beast slowly started to open eyes- and oh god it's eyes! One pool of molten gold, one pool of molten bronze. No pupil, no sclera just a single colour for each eye, letting of a quite but regal glow.

I opened my eyes just in time to see the receding glow of my Aura.

From then I tried different images and just tried to get used to the feeling of being coated in Aura.

I tried picturing the sea; a calm mirror like surface as it's dormant state and a roiling and furious ocean as it's activation. There was golden-bronze behemoths flitting just below the surface, as if daring anything to enter their domain. That one worked as well but had it's downsides, it seemed to put more of a mental strain on me than the beast image. Imagining such a large, abstract thing like the sea is surprisingly hard work.

Another was a stormy sky, bronze in colour, with sudden flashes of gold lightning as it's activation. This worked in a different manner than the beast spirit. Instead of being completely smothered in aura, I got seemingly random bumps of aura on different parts of my body. It appeared in a flash like lightning but also dissipated just as quick, in contrast to the slower awakening of the beast and gradual receding that I got before.

The key similarity between them all was a clear "dormant" and "active" state that I could switch between.

However the most successful, and most tiring, was a more abstract image. It was the image training I rememberd from Bleach, I think Re:Zero also used something similar.

The dormant state is a black, blank, pure and empty circle. It could be a hole, it could be a portal but you must imagine it as the center of your being. Then you flood it with all the power you can muster.

Eh... Actually I think Ichigo was trying to learn control so he should specifically _not_ flood it and let a controlled and steady stream flow through the circle, but I only remembered after.

What happened to me was more similar to Subaru, when he activates his "mana" or whatever. Before there was only a light glow produced by my Aura, with the lightning imagery being _slightly_ brighter, but this, this was ten times more bright.

Subaru's "yin mana" made a big plume of black smoke, my Aura made me a shining, golden-bronze, sitting Buddha!

For about half a second.

Then the light vanished and I fell back on my bed completely exhausted.

In the last moments before succumbing to sleep I managed to call out my [Aura Menu].

 **...**

 **[Aura Menu]**

 **[** Free points: 0 **]**

 **[Aura 5.5%]**

 **[|** **Aura Quantity** : 1 || **Aura Quality** : 1 || **Aura Control** : 1 **|]**

 **[** _Semblance Locked_ **]**

 **...**

 **[Aura 5.5%]**

 **...**

 _'Figures.'_

And then I fell into blissful slumber, dreaming of bananas and fart propelled jet-packs.

 **...**

 _1st person Raven_

 **...**

I feel good

As in _really_ good

It is a nostalgic feeling to say the least. The last I felt like this was brother betrayed the clan.

Back when our parents were alive.

Back in simpler times.

Happier times.

Quite times.

The reason for these feelings should be unconscious from Aura exhaustion in his room if my Semblance is to be believed, and to be honest I shouldn't be so sure but when it comes to him... I can't help but _believe_.

And it's becoming a familiar feeling! I, of all people, am becoming used to it!

It's both infuriating and exhilarating.

To know things are changing.

To know you are changing.

To know things are slipping out of your hands.

To know you should be worried.

And to know you don't give the slightest fuck.

Because _he's_ here now.

The anomaly.

The messiah.

The chaos and order all in one.

A bright star of hope or destruction.

 _Her_ bright star of hope or destruction.

 **...**

 _Flashback_

 **...**

My Semblance may have ruined my life, or at the very least it warped it far from the norm.

All semblances have draw backs. A catch so to speak. The best example would be her twin.

A semblance that "brings misfortune wherever he goes," is how he described it, even I don't know the intricacies oh his Semblance.

But his Semblance is always on, like her own, and works indiscriminately on all, knowing neither friend nor foe. It can be useful in a fight; as simple as enemy shoelaces coming undone to a falling tree blocking an attack. However the tree could also fall on one of his allies, a stray bullet hit a friendly or even a sneeze at a wrong time.

As a result Qrow makes an excellent undercover agent, bringing misfortune to all enemies, but will try to keep his distance from those he loves. Last I checked he was living in a shack away from his niece and teammate so as not to affect them.

That's not to say all Semblances have such emotional drawbacks, it could simply be there are conditions to activate a Semblance but the point of the matter is Semblance's _always_ have draw backs.

Although not as tragic in nature as her beloved twin, her own holds an indifferent terror.

I have at one point in my life seen everything.

Just for an instance but it happened none the less.

Everything.

All good, all bad, all ugly.

Everything that happens, everything that might happen, everything that will always happen.

 _All of it._

And then I forgot.

Mortal minds are not meant for such things after all.

But I didn't forget it all.

No, those scant memories that pertain my tiny spec in the multiverse were vaguely remembered.

Like photos from childhood, memorable but faded. And still fading.

Then they were given life, in the form of my Aura.

The photos became animations.

The animations congealed, and... Started to flow.

They congealed into a stream, an endless stream of animations.

Within the sanctity of my mind an eldritch stream appeared, otherworldly and abnormal, grating on the laws of reality.

It was colourless and flowed on till the ends of time. Within that stream I once again saw the future, and this time I remembered it.

I saw my best friend who I had yet to meet die. I saw my twin become a drunkard. I saw a daughter who had yet to be born lose her limb. I saw my home destroyed in fire. I saw the world in darkness. I saw my tribe die. I saw my brother die. I saw my daughter die. I saw my world die.

Then I saw what came after.

And I wished I _could_ forget.

That stream of time in my head desensitised me to just about anything, because I had now seen the worst time could offer.

That stream of time is my Semblance, my power, the representation of my soul.

It is also my scar, my punishment, the repercussion of seeing what I shouldn't have seen.

Nevertheless.

For years I made use of my foreknowledge, training myself, training my brother, training my tribe, all in order for a better future. So that _that_ does not come to pass.

However somethings have already come to pass. Her teammate and best friend is dead. She has a daughter. Her brother has become a weak drunkard.

Come to think of it she never did go to Summer's funeral. I had already seen it hundreds of times already after all.

Some things were happier that others however. Like her daughter. She doesn't know it but I have already looked through her life thousands of times now.

She shouldn't need any help till she turns eighteen, somewhere on a train.

 _'My strong girl.'_

I relied heavily on that stream of time in my head.

The source of my power and pride.

And then one day... It was destroyed.

 _'By a falling star.'_

I can't help but smile at the thought.

 _'My star.'_

It fell on the stream and then... Just as real fire ball would, evaporated all around it.

Including my stream of time.

With a flash of light and a pulse of Aura that left me out for days, my soul changed.

No longer did it flow endlessly.

No longer was it quite.

No longer was it unchanging.

No longer was it a stream, but a chaotic _mist!_

A mist refracting light, refracting possibilities. Concealing both hope an despair in equal measure.

The future was no longer clear.

It could be better, it could be worse.

Happy end? Bad end?

Light? Dark?

Who knows?

All I knew is that the future depended on the fallen star.

It was much harder now that it's in a different form, I did my best to divine where the fallen star had landed. Determined to get to it before Salem.

I was expecting... Well I'm not sure _what_ I was expecting, maybe some object, a relic maybe. An anomaly in the maiden system creating an abnormal paragon.

I was expecting something that radiated power, after all, it changed my soul, it's got to be powerfull.

I was not expecting a child unlocking his Aura.

When I first saw my star I thought it was just coincidence he was here. Maybe he was lost, or on a picnic.

I don't know what family would have a picnic in a Grimm infested Forrest but then again, I'm not the most common sense savvy, as it were.

However the second I saw him my semblance shuddered in... Pleasure?

And as such I shuddered in pleasure.

He was definitely what I was searching for.

I should have known the thing to destroy time and fate wouldn't be some relic or object of power, but human. Said to be the last creations of the brother Gods; Creation and Destruction, capable of creation and destruction, carrying hope and despair.

With my Semblance liking him I also grew a favorable impression off him.

I talked to him.

He proved an interesting individual.

I tested him.

He passed with flying colours.

However...

When I moved to knock him unconscious my Semblance... _Screamed_? Yes screamed, against me. As if I was doing the most terrible thing imaginable.

Of course since my Semblance felt that way, so did I.

For a moment I stood there, blood drained from my face, in horror.

I had already knocked him unconscious, so I did the most natural thing my body could do at the time.

I knelt by his body.

And begged for forgiveness.

I bowed my head and cried in guilt.

I probably cried more in those few minutes than I had my entire life.

After I had calmed down I, even as my Semblance shuddered in displeasure, carefully rolled him over and checked for injuries. After I loosely tied him up, this time my Semblance shuddered in _something_ else at the thought, and gently picked him up.

I carried him in both arms for the start of the journey, staring at his face.

I moved to carry him under my arm when he started to stir, boys tend to get embarrassed carried princess style don't they? I don't want to embarrass my star.

I took him home.

Carrying him gave funny feelings in my tummy.

The journey back was quite, I didn't trust myself to speak with guilt still churning my insides, so I stayed silent.

During all this my Semblance was constantly shaking and shivering in happiness. Exuding joy.

Of course so was I.

I tried to hide my expressions but even then emotions leaked through.

I couldn't help the outburst at his sex talk. Who even teaches children that stuff?! It made me angry someone was tainting my star's purity. _I_ should be the one to- What no! Wrong! Children are to be treasured!

 _'But then again...'_

As I carried him I realised it's probably hypocritical to fawn over one child when I have my own...

... Yang.

Well...

My star may want a playmate?

 **...**

 _Flashback end_

 **...**

Getting up from my seat with idle thoughts of children running through my mind, I let my feet wonder towards my star's room.

As I passed minion 1, I can never remember his name, I focused on my Semblance.

It is more animated than I last checked, like an animal. A beast of mist.

I pondered it's reactions during my conversation with Cameo Welkin.

For one, it was in a near constant state of happiness and joy. If it were anyone with less discipline than myself I'm sure they would have jumped over the desk and smothered the star with all their worth.

It was _very_ hard to keep the feeling in check.

So _tempting_... ...

However when I considered it time to question his background my Semblance once again shuddered in displeasure.

Still reeling from the guilt of knocking him out, I immediately exterminated all thoughts off questioning before Cameo decides he is ready to tell.

If he never wishes to tell? Well that's fine too.

Instead it became an inquiry of his family name.

At first I thought I had made a mistake in asking seeing his difficult expression. I hurried to reassure him but Cameo told me anyway.

I honestly felt honored that Cameo told me something that was difficult for him to do. I am a bandit that's killed thousands, exhorted millions from innocents yet! I felt honored someone told me their name!

It was as if I saw Cameo as higher than me, that I had been bestowed a grace.

It... It wasn't a bad feeling. And I am far less ashamed than I thought I would be at admitting that.

My Semblance was of course overjoyed.

And then his smile...

I think I briefly blacked out.

I can't even describe what my Semblance felt but it set a feeling, that I had never felt before, into motion.

It was similar to my feeling of duty towards my tribe.

Similar to my love for my brother, traitor he may be.

Similar to the respect I had for my parents when they were alive.

And then I relised what I was feeling.

Some can call it over dependence, some may call it submission. Some may even call it unsightly. But to me it could only be one thing.

It was loyalty.

Absolute Loyalty.

 **...**

I arrived at my room- no it's Cameo's room now. My room was the most luxurious in the complex so I gave it to Cameo.

Only the best for him, I refuse to give him any less.

My old room didn't have many personal effects so I could pass it off as a guest room when telling my lord star.

The personal effects left over Cameo could use at his discretion, or rather, if there's anything of mine that Cameo want he can have.

Quietly opening the door, I peek into the room.

Cameo is passed out on the bed, legs hanging off, as I had foreseen.

Although everything else is in flux, my Semblance is strangely clear on Cameo's immediate future.

Well my star changed it so why not? It belongs to my star as much as it does to me now anyway.

Walking over to my sleeping liege with a small smile on my face, I picked him up carefully and moved him to the center of the bed.

For a moment I just rest there, elbows on the bed, head hovering over Cameo's, eyes looking down.

I felt something I hadn't felt since I first foresaw Yang, motherly.

Protective even, something I haven't felt with Yang. I know her entire life after all, or eighteen years of it anyway.

My smile turns adoring.

 _'We'll have to let his hair grow out,'_ I muse running my fingers over his scalp.

Long hair was a sign of authority in many old kingdoms and empires, cutting their hair was a punishment.

My tribe still holds the tradition to an extent, though Qrow never followed it.

I also want to know the feeling of running my fingers through his hair would be like.

Pulling the covers up to his chin I "tucked someone in" for the first time in my life.

Also for the first time in my life; I lowered my head, lips above his, and kissed him goodnight.

With a finger on my lips and a smile on my face I receded from the bedroom to let my little liege sleep.

I was still smiling an hour later in my office.

I think I freaked minion 1.

...

Although... I think it was suppose to be a kiss on the forehead.

 _'... Meh.'_

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

* * *

 **...**

AN.

WHOOOOOOO BOY!

4,705 words! more than double any other chapter!

Longest chapter by far and yet it happened when I started college!

Anyway, sorry if it feels a bit dry or jerky, I wrote this bit by bit so it might not have the same flow throughout.

Please tell me if you find any grammar of spelling error's, it's a big chapter so I'm sure there are some.

Well done to comrades who have finished the first week of college but be weary! It's only going to get worse from here.

I hope you enjoyed the Raven pov, it was a bit of a gamble from me but I think it turned out all right.

Not sure when the next chapter will come out so you'll have to be patient.

Anywho~

Thanks for reading!


	19. Chapter 19: Yep, it's that type of Raven

Zoom to 175% (I got ONE person! ONE person who said they do this too! YEAAAAAAA!)

 **...**

Thank you **xKaizer** , **t0xic31** , **BulletHeaven** , **engineer2172** , **Dafuro** , **Crimson god of death** , **BClassDemon** , **Dreamscape2181** , **jordandragons** , **S.R.457** , **EldritchFrost** and **Eyode** for the favorites!

 **...**

I'm glad you agree **_Noviad_** (just gonna call you that from now on, you know who I'm talking to), thanks for the review.

 _ **Hitler's Moustache**_ first comment: lol

 _ **Hitler's Moustache**_ second comment: double lol.

Thanks _**nobody**_ for the review.

Thank you kind _**Guest**_ for the support.

Welcome to the club _**Sword'sfunPen'sbetter8P**_ , I'm glad you like it thus far.

 _ **engineer2172**_... calm down boy. But I'm glad you like it... There will be more in the future. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 _ **BClassDemon**_... ... YES! THANK YOUUUUU~!

 **...**

Now I won't do this again but since they are my _first ever_ haters I think I should respond just for the sake of it.

To my anonymous haters who are to chicken to show their face... Or to lazy to create an account.

Jeeez _**Guest**_ , at least read past chapter 1 before you call it a cancer fic. Same goes to another _**Guest**_ review, would you rather the MC me a weakling who can't do shit? But I agree he will be a jackass some of the time. However you didn't even read past chapter 1! I havn't even written Cameo as a jackass yet!

Dunno if the Guest reviewers will read this but whatever.

 **...**

I don't own RWBY (do I even need to do this?)

 **...**

Thank you to all the lovely people who followed as well.

Without further ado.

 **...**

* * *

 **...**

 _3rd person_

 **...**

Cameo awoke to birdsong.

Very loud birdsong.

Annoying too.

 _'Come to think of it, we're still in a forest.'_ Were his thoughts on the matter.

It would seem today's personality is a rather tolerant of his surroundings.

Sitting up and rubbing the snot from his eyes, Cameo took stock of his surroundings and situation.

 _'... I survived the first night rather easily.'_ Were his thoughts on the matter, _'I won't get nerfed will I?'_ Were his somewhat worried second thoughts on the matter.

For a while Cameo just sat there, on the edge of his bed, head bowed and eyes unfocused in contemplation. After a while he noted his hands resting on his lap.

 _'They're smooth... I really did de-age...'_ Cameo raised his head, lips twitching in bemusement, _'how fantastical! as expected of a fantasy.'_

The bemused smile turned into a childish smile.

 _'I really did get transmigrate into another world huh?'_ The smile became a grin, _'I really did get a Gamer system, I really do have an inventory, I really did kill a Grimm, I really did unlock Aura, I really did meet a fantasy RWBY character, I really did-!'_

Cameos thoughts stalled when he felt a wetness on his face.

 _'Crying?'_ He thought touching his cheeks, _'yes... Why wouldn't I, I have a new life now. I've been reborn and now-now I can fulfill our promise properly!'_

"I really can..." Cameo whispered.

It was then the full reality hit him, and he did the only thing anyone in his position would so.

He laughed.

"He...Hehe..." It started small.

"Ha... Hahaha~" It gained volume.

"Hehehe, ha-ha! ha- _hgh!_ " He chocked with emotion.

But eventually.

"GYAHAHAHAhahahahha~!" Cameo was laughing his ass off.

 **...**

 _1st person Cameo_

 **...**

I have a shit-eating grin right now.

No two ways about it.

"... Kekekeke-oops!" Almost set myself off again.

 _'My sides hurt enough as it is, thank you very much.'_

 _'... Seriously though, I might have bruised the insides of my ribs. Oh yeah, I can check now.'_

Rubbing my sides with a wry smile I scrolled through my [Health Menu], and then everything else once I confirmed nothing was injured.

 _'... The quest [Find Human/Faunus civilization] is not completed. That would mean I need to find a bigger settlement than this ghost base.'_

 **...**

 **[Aura Menu]**

 **[** Free points: 0 **]**

 **[Aura 59%]**

 **[|** Aura Quantity: 1Aura Quality:1Aura Control: 1 **|]**

 **[** _Semblance Locked_ **]**

 **...**

 _'There are no changes to [Aura Menu] save my Aura reserves... Going my the percentage it would mean I regenerate about 50% of my Aura in a single nights rest at this moment in time.'_

 _'Which is pretty good, I think. Half your power from a good night sleep.'_

I scratch a phantom beard as I ponder.

 _'If I were injured my Aura would most probably be redirected to the injured parts of my body it could reach, and also futility reach for parts it can't as well.'_

You see, right now my Aura does not inhabit my flesh. Upon awakening Aura is pushed out of your self and wafts around your silhouette; it can only heal from outside your body, it's why the books said Aura generally heals skin deep.

Because Aura constantly wants to help it's creator it presses against the skin of it's owner, thus creating a skintight bodysuit that reacts instinctively to any threats. It is due to this that Aura does not have much power other than protection.

Of course there are ways for Aura to heal deeper, strengthen further, a shield ones insides; most effective being a Semblance, however it's also where _Aura Potency_ comes into play.

Aura only forms a shield on your skin, when it's broken through you're defenses are simple flesh and bone.

In such case where Aura is breached and you sustain injury, Aura's modus operand is to; first return owner to optimal state, second replenish lost reserves. The first thing Aura will heal is the broken skin, then the surface of your flesh. From there it depends on your _Aura Potency_ how much further Aura can heal. It's basically unheard off for Aura to assist in healing bones without a specialised semblance.

However no matter what Aura will always _try_ to heal you, no matter how fruitless and wasteful it may be. Aura will continue to waste effort trying to penetrate deeper into your body so as to assist healing, it has instinct but not intelligence.

 _'If my ribs were actually injured my aura reserves would regenerate slower and delay the speed it would take to get all my Aura back... ... That [Health Menu] is starting to look a little cuter now.'_

Standing up I note I'm still in the clothes I arrived in, complete with grime, dirt, leaves and sweat.

Stripping off I walk towards the ensuite bathroom noted yesterday.

 _'Was it yesterday?'_

The bathroom is remarkably luxurious for a guest room.

 _'I arrived midday, met Raven at night.'_

"Utilities are remarkably similar to Earth," I murmur casually stepping under the shower.

 _'Regained conscious carried by Raven still at night'_

"The shower even has annoying controls that show the makers trying to be _unique_ , or whatever." Damn annoying controls.

 _'Woke up in infirmary... When? It should have been day by then right?'_

Using the lavender scented shampoo, I scratched the grime off my scalp.

 _'Had my talk with Raven shortly after, then I came here and practiced Aura. Should have still been day.'_

I cross my arms, pondering the mysteries of life under the shower's hot water. Just as many other great people have done.

 _'Ah! that means I fell unconscious from Aura depletion when it was still day. I awoke to bird song with half Aura so that means it took about 3/4 of a day to regenerate... Probably. In that case the Aura Regen is a bit more realistic.'_

I nod my head feeling a bit proud of myself for figuring that out.

 _'... Or the author could have messed up the times.'_

Temporarily stopping the cleansing of my balls I consider the thought.

 _'... Yeah, that's probably what happened.'_

 **...**

 _(AN:Sorry~)_

 **...**

I step out of the steaming bathroom feeling refreshed.

I also feel like Muhammad Ali slightly. Maybe a bit like a Jedi as well.

It's nostalgic.

I'm dressed in a pure white bath gown that comes down to my ankles, probably meant for someone bigger, and I'm brown.

I admired Ali _loads_ when I was young so all my bathrobes were pure white with the words Muhammad Ali on the back, just like his pre-fight white gown. This one also has a stiff collar so it looks slightly regal and it's sleeves are too long for me, thus the Jedi feeling.

Tucking my hands into the sleeves I start posing before a mirror.

"Use the force Luke~ These are not the droids you're looking for~... Hehehe." Obi-wan was great.

Then I start shadow boxing, enjoying the feeling of being quick and small again.

 _'Punch- dodge, counter, right-hook, duck 'n' weave, DEMPSEY ROLL! Ganbare! MAKANAOCHI!'_

"Ke...Kekeke..."

My shadow tea-bagging of a fallen foe was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Ah," it's probably around seven or eight am now, "come in."

Opening the door was my prospect waifu Raven... Acting like a waifu?!

 **...**

 _3rd person_

 **...**

Balanced on her left hand was a tray of food; fried egg, chips, stewed mushrooms and mango juice. Draped over her right forearm was black clothing, a yukata.

Cameo was almost drooling at the first hot food he had seen since arrival and Raven had a small blush as she took in Cameo's form

 _'... How the heck did she know my favorite food?!'_ Cameo thought.

 _'... He looks nice in my bathrobe.'_ Raven thought. There was something about seeing the target of your affection in your clothing that stimulated a possessive glee.

"Ahem," Raven broke the silence. "May I come in?" She asked from the doorway.

Although Cameo thought it weird she was being so polite in her own base, he answered anyway.

"Ah, you may." He involuntary answered in a slightly arrogant way at the polite question.

Cameo peeked at Raven's face for signs of displeasure but his worries were unneeded, Raven had an... Indulgent(?) smile on her face as she walked over to the small desk against a wall.

 _'Strange...'_

"Your breakfast." She said drawing back a chair for Cameo to sit on.

 _'Very strange...'_

Somewhat cautiously, Cameo sat on the offered chair, flummoxed by the sudden change of behavior in his host. He was further startled when Raven gracefully tucked his chair in... _"Tucked him in!"._

 _'WTF?!'_

Raven was acting almost completely opposite than what Cameo expected, not in a bad way, he could sense no ill intent, but the humble, almost submissive actions of "Maid Raven" had thrown him for a loop.

Cameo hid his confusion behind an impressive poker face and tucked into the, admittedly delicious, food offered, all whilst sneaking glances at Raven. Who had one again surprised him by drawing up a chair to the side of the desk and sat there silently, the indulgent and serene smile never one leaving her face.

 _'... What... Is actually going on? Have a missed something? Was the animation wrong? Is this some sort of similar-but-not-quite-parallel-worlds of RWBYverse?... Is my food poisoned! Is she just enjoying my demise?!'_ Cameo once again observed the women sitting to his right.

She had her hands in her lap and dressed in a casual but luxurious red kimono, no weapons in sight. The black Cameo-sized kimono was laid on the bed after she set the food down. Cameo could sense no ill intent, in fact his instincts were even telling him he could trust this female, Cameo trusted his instincts. Especially after they seem to have become sharper after awakening his Aura

What threw him off even further was the atmosphere she exuded; it was "contentment" and "quiet joy", as if there were nowhere else in the world she would rather be than there, watching him eat. Cameo never knew his, but her indulgent smile was one he would oft imagine on a mother looking at their child.

 _'It's bordering doting for gods sake!'_

 _'And it's directed at me! Goddammit, I'm not used to good will directed at me! '_

 **...**

 _1st person Cameo_

 **...**

My breakfast was a quite but not unpleasant affair, if a little confusing...

... No scrap that, it was _very_ confusing for me. But I decided to let it slide for now, I'll figure it out later.

Raven only spoke a few words throughout the entire breakfast, asking if the food was to my liking and how my sleep was.

"... Ahem," I started, pushing away from the desk. "Thanks for the meal, it was tasty."

"That's good," She also stood, and started _clearing my plates?!_ "I'll give these and your dirty cloths to a maid for cleaning." 'No-no, w _hy didn't a maid bring me the food the food in the first place?!'_ "You should get dressed, I'll wait outside." She said as she walked to the door.

Just before exiting the room she looked over her shoulder with a downright _doting_ smile and said; "Take your time." In the most motherly voice I have ever heard in my entire life.

I clocked.

I didn't know how I should respond to that.

Logically I knew she must be acting that way for a reason, she _must_ want something from me for her to act so kind. Growing up in an over crowded orphanage develops a pragmatic mindset from a young age. Combined with my quick maturity I found the harsh truth that; unless they are family, unrelated adults do not act kind to unrelated children unless they want something from them. Be it effort and performance (teachers), bodies (pedophiles) or public reputation (males showing off before females). There are of course those who just like seeing children smile, but I only met a scant few of them.

However my instinct, my _heart_ , told me different. She is sincere in her affection.

For what reason I don't know, and to be honest, I don't feel like pondering why my crush is suddenly coming on on me, I'll just enjoy it whilst it lasts.

"... _Haaaa~_ Whatever."

The kimono is silk, or the remnant equivalent, and feels good enough to give me a boner.

Almost. I don't feel like fapping right now.

Although I'm already ready I decide to make Raven wait. It's honestly one of the most petty revenges I've ever committed, just because she made me confused with irrational actions, I'll make her stand outside.

Petty no?

 _'Hmph~ Who cares, she made me lose my composure, I don't like that.'_ Was my even more petty reasoning.

 **...**

Eventually I came out, because I felt guilty. I realised that Raven has probably showered me with more affection in that short morning than Yang could ever remember

Unless this is some parallel universe where things are different Raven has most likely treated me better than her even biological daughter.

That once again confounded me and brought up no small amount of guilt.

 _'... Seriously, wtf?'_

So here I am walking side-by-side to the object of my confusion and slight affection,it would seem my affection has cooled somewhat.

I think I would be crushing on her more if she wasn't being so confusing.

 _'Still thinks she's pretty.'_

We are headed to a courtyard where Raven will test my abilities properly as promised yesterday.

Walking down the corridors I really got the feeling of "secret base". The corridors was practically a maze, I spotted quite a few hidden mechanisms on the walls, and I'm pretty sure I stepped on some inactive pressure plates.

Raven looked pretty impressed when she noticed me notice them.

There were only a few windows and they were all reinforced with metal bars. The windows were all located near the ceiling, looking out you would notice that the corridors are pretty much underground, almost like a habitable sewer system.

Raven confirmed it when I asked her; said the base was 4/5 buried with the above ground parts completely camouflaged as the ruins of a village. The corridors we walk are actually where the sewers would be, with the windows disguised as drains.

To get to the stairs up was quite the trail, we first had to go down and wind around what looked like the entire base before reaching some stairs that lead up. Sort of reminded me as the end of the first hunter test from Hiatus x Hiatus.

Not sure how long that took but if that's how everyone has to do to get out it is _highly_ inefficient. Which made me think Raven took me on the long route.

Why?

Considering how she was acting this morning... because she wanted to spend more time with me?

 _'... Again, wtf?'_

The undeserved affection was seriously starting to make me feel both guilty and apprehensive.

Guilty that I'm getting it instead of Yang, and apprehensive that there's a catch... also that it may stop.

I resolved myself to bring up her family next time I get the chance, just to test the waters.

But for now...

"We're here," Raven spoke, gesturing to the open space than might have been a village square. "Let us begin."

 _'Here we go.'_

 **...**

Raven put me though the wringer, not just hand-to-hand combat but also gun handling and swordplay with a crash course on knife-play.

It was pretty tiring and the clothes we wore weren't making it easier.

The thing I thought was a kimono because of it's luxurious quality was actually a more like a training Gi with a top and bottom. Raven said it had a "silk" texture because it's infused with Aura to make it less susceptible to wear-and-tear, and it's easier to clean. It also holds similar properties to Kevlar vests.

My clothes were fine but Raven's...

She wore a red kimono top with the front rather... _open._ Instead of leggings like me she had a miniskirt similar to her huntress costume, but unlike her huntress costume she wore no thigh-high boots thus displaying... her... _luscious_ legs...

You _don't_ get legs that perfect on Earth.

 _'Is it the Aura?'_

I got plenty of time to feel her up in grappling practice...

Of course my body is only 13 so I'm not expecting to get anywhere soon, but let a guy enjoy the small things won't ya?

Anyway.

Gun handling was... Informative? I suppose. I was someone who wanted to get into the standing army, I've handles guns.

Both illegally and legally.

My first _legal_ meeting with firearms was in secondary school, I think I was fourteen or fifteen, it was in CCF (Combined Cadet Forces) and the first things we learnt were, how to hold it and how to properly check it was safe to hold.

To be honest I think we should have learnt the second thing first...

None of that with Raven however.

She took me to a different part of the ruined village and we entered an indoor firing range, then she showed my first RWBYverse dust pistol... ...

Didn't really like it.

How do I put it...? Well it's weak, like a pea shooter. Or feels like that at least.

Y'know when I watched the animation I found people using cold weapons more than firearms against Grimm unrealistic. I mean I come from Earth, firearms rule the world, they are weapons of mass destruction.

In the RWBY animation gun's power levels are... shaky. Little Ruby could blow of Beowulf heads with her sniper/scythe but Ren's gun/blades can't do shit when he fights the snake. I don't think his guns are really useful for anything other than civilian crowd control. _General_ Ironwood who is _suppose_ to be a big shot, took five or six shots of a freakin' _hand-cannon_ to take down a Beowulf!

Pretty much anyone with Aura would be able to tank Ren, run away when they meet Ruby and laugh at Ironwood for not handling his "Iron Wood" properly.

Holding this crappy little shit I realise why firearms are usually secondary transformations for a Hunter's weapon.

When you see a bad guy just get knocked out when shot it isn't because they're strong, but the gun's weak.

Also Rooster Teeth tried to keep the blood to a minimum to save the animators a headache. CG blood is a bitch.

I did hold hope that Raven gave a weak one because I'm small but I was wrong.

She said this pea-shooter was the average firearm, and she was impressed I could fire it so easily. I asked how to make it stronger and she said I would need specially made and highly expensive dust rounds that need to be ordered through certain means.

"Or steal it." Was her add on.

 _'... Is there gunpowder here? Can I recreate it?'_

But that was a question for another time.

I tried some more firearms and unfortunately, was further disappointed. I was only slightly mollified by the fact I could duel wield two machine guns despite my stature, something that would never have been possible on old world. Most of the guns were a cross between Assault rifle's and SMG's, with the dust rounds they didn't weigh a lot, and the kick back was _far_ less than gunpowder rounds.

 **...**

Swordplay and knife play was much better than the crappy gun handling.

As far as cold weapons I was pretty much a virgin. I've done some bojutsu and learnt how to hold a knife; like hammer grip, saber grip and reverse grip but not much else. I learnt some unarmed kendo also called the "no sword style" but actual kendo lessons cost too much.

Raven first guided me around a rather extensive armory to let me get a feel for different types of weapons, though she did linger longer at her weapon of choice: the katana.

There were no super exotic weapons there like scythe/snipers but there were certainly things I never thought I would witness such as whip-blades, hammer-shotgun, kukuri-pistols and much more.

Seeing my first actual transforming weapon transform was a surreal experience.

Raven first showed me _every single_ weapon in the armory and did a masterful demonstration with each. She had a pleased expression on every time I goggled at her performance, I also noticed she started adding more flips and high kicks when she caught me looking... A small happy smile and a slight blush was not what I was expecting.

 _'I'm suppose to be crushing on her, not the other way around!'_

 _'... Dunno why I'm complaining... ... alright, I won't complain anymore... Still weird though.'_

After the demonstration I chose the weapons I wanted to start with (no more than four) and we headed back to the village square.

The weapons I chose were: one plain katana, with a black hilt and simple steel blade, a pair of tonfas that I found gathering dust in a corner, a grey staff that collapsed into a pair of nunchucks like Sun's _Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang_ without the shotguns, and finally a glaive, a _big_ glaive.

All of them were to big for me to wield properly save the tonfas, which were only slightly large, So Raven got me a smaller equivalent for each.

Raven told me to keep the katana, it was mine now even if I couldn't use it, and gave me a wakizashi _(AN: newbs look it up),_ I kept the tonfas I chose and the staff-nunchaku was replaced with a smaller staff and a pair of nunchucks. Raven didn't have a smaller staff-nunchaku so she just gave me smaller parts of what make it up.

Finally the glaive, which was _massive_ and looked like something straight outa the Kingdom manga, Raven tilted her head at that one. It was quite cute...

In the end she gave me an adult sized nagita and told me to build up muscle with this first.

My kick-ass glaive was put aside temporarily but Raven assured me it was reserved for me now.

I guess that's the benefits of being the _Young Glow's_ apprentice.

 _'Refer to chapter 18'_

 **...**

 _(AN: who put that wall there?)_

 **...**

The day passed quickly, lunch was brought to us my minion 1 and I got all the basic footwork for each weapon before sundown.

I got a few basic katas and movements for each weapon, also a load of nunchaku induced bumps, and I honestly think my arms would have fallen off if not for Aura.

Raven, as per her "survival of the fittest" mentality, pushes _hard_. I didn't complain.

No one but me knows how used to hardship I actual am. On Earth I hid my powers at first because I didn't want to be ostracized, and later because it was fun. Hiding a rock hard eight-pack whilst the other twerps were showing off skinny six-packs, and then laughing silently was one of my joys. Made me feel like a Wuxia or Xianxia hero hiding their true power.

I would then destroy their pathetic confidence in whatever we were doing in accordance to Usain Bolt's saying; _"Kill them with success and bury them with a smile."_

I don't think that's how he wanted it interpreted however.

Raven... well. Seeing me take everything she threw at me and not only not falter, but exceed expectations... her eyes got moist.

And by the blush on her face that wasn't the only thing that got moist.

"Distracting" and "weird" didn't cover it anymore.

So I stopped caring.

Raven acting motherly? Fine, I always wanted a mother.

Raven acting submissive? Fine, that's my fetish anyway.

Raven got a crush on me? Fine, I have a crush on her too.

Raven getting wet looking at me? Fine, our babies will be beautiful.

 _'Fuck it. I'll figure out the reasoning later.'_ Were my irresponsible thoughts.

 **...**

 _3rd person_

 **...**

Sunset arrived and both Cameo and Raven looked done for the day.

Cameo due to exhaustion, Raven due to... problems between her legs that needed immediate attention.

Lest it start dripping.

They both stumbled back towards Cameo's room, fortunately avoiding anyone walking around. A boy with a sweaty sheen on his face looking exhausted and a woman with a blush on her face walking with legs clenched could give the wrong impression.

Having arrived at his bedroom Raven turned to Cameo with a slightly less flustered face.

"... A maid will bring you food, there is a button by the desk that will alert me if you need anything." Raven seemed to hesitate and opened and closed her mouth a few times as if trying to find the right words. "Erm... go-good job? no, good work? You did well today," she eventually settled on.

"I... I am very proud," at this Raven lifted a jerky hand to Cameo's cheek, cupping it. "I am very proud of you Cameo, well done." She once again reaffirmed.

And then, slowly lowering her head to Cameo's level. She gave him a kiss on the other cheek.

Straitening up more confidently, Raven had a face of concealed elation. Using her thumb to stroke Cameo's cupped cheek she once again spoke: "Well done Cameo." And promptly retreated with the flush on her face born anew.

"... I'm going to sleep." Was Cameo's reply to empty space.

Cameo took a shower, ate dinner, had a shit, wanked and went to sleep.

Although he promised to not be bothered by it anymore, somethings take time to get used to.

After all... he had just had his first experience of what a mother would be like.

 _'... Maybe it'll make sense in the morning... Raven and my feelings.'_

Wishful thinking young man.

 _'Shut up.'_

Hey! What did the wall do to you?!

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

* * *

AN: Whyyyyyyy? Why must the education system exist?

Curse you Human-Rights!

I was trying to get this out on Saturday but it didn't work out.

Sorry.

At least this is slightly longer than the previous chapter, standing at proud word count of 4,798 words

There are probably typos, spelling mistakes and grammatical errors all over this shit so tell me if you see any horrendous ones. Can't be bothered to correct all the small ones.

Anyway, I'm not feeling to good at the moment so I'm off to sleep. Don't wake me up.

Anyway.

Thanks for reading.

Reviews are appreciated.


	20. Chapter 20: Prologue (lol)

Zoom to 175% (I got ONE person who said they do this! Have we got anymore!?)

 **...**

Thank you **Nosferatu2255** , **mrmugrootbeer** , **jordandemetro2000** , **Voidmeister** , **Shifting Aura** , **Andrew Vaverka** and **janrobokhorst** for the Favourites.

 **...**

Thanks for the support _**The Headless chicken**_ , and wow you got that review in there fast!

Hurhur... you messed up the Lenny face but I UNDERSTAND YA BROTHER! Thanks _**engineer2172**_!

Thanks for the review _**Hitler's Moustache**_ and yea, now that I think of it that should be obvious huh?

Sup _**Noivad**_ , don't worry I hate the mage build as well. Probably go for a fighter class but with crafting side jobs.

Helloooo _**lazysamurai**_! Don't worry I'm not stopping anytime soon.

Thanks for the review _**akasuna123**_ , pairing are undecided, I'm not even sure if Cameo even will settle down with someone but he will have sex friends. I'm sorry if that's not your thing.

Thanks for the review _**Bluhx2**_ , glad you like it.

 **...**

The new cover image for RWBY: Shameless new guy is **Romulus** from **Fate/Grand Order** in stage 3, in case anyone was wondering.

 **...**

Thank you to all the lovely people who followed as well.

Without further ado.

 **...**

* * *

Have _Fate/stay night - Kishi Ou no Hokori_ and _Clannad: Shining in the sky _ Ready to play

 **.** **..**

 _1st person Cameo_

 **...**

 **...**

 ** **[**** US **| **Palm: D** **urability** **:** ** 1 (+0.25%) ** **]****

 **...**

Was what came to view one bright and sunny day.

It has been eight days since my first training session with Raven and I'm currently sitting at my desk with the empty plates of dinner to my side, waiting to be collected.

The maid will knock on the door shortly, but right now I want to go over the new stat I gained this afternoon.

 _'[Status], [Stat Menu].'_

...

 **[Stat Menu]**

 **[** Free Points: 0 **]**

 **[** LS| **Flesh: Kinetic Absorption:** 9 (+4.5%) **]**

 **[** _Empty Slot_ **]**

 **[** _Empty Slot_ **]**

 ** **[**** US **| **Palm: D** **urability** **:** ** 1 (+0.25%) ** **]****

 **...**

Mentally clicking on my new stat...

 **...**

 **[** US| **Palm:** **Kinetic** **Reflection:** 1 (+0.25%) **]**

 **[** A unique stat derived from the greater stat: "GS| **Palm** " **]**

 **[** **Kinetic** **Reflection** is the ability to reflect kinetic energy away from ones self. At "level 1" it will reflect 0.25% of all kinetic energy away from the palm. **]**

 **[** The palm is the inner surface of the hand between the wrist and fingers. This stat _does not_ affect the fingers or back of the hand. **]**

 **...**

I was ecstatic when I saw the description, honest to god buzzing in my seat.

It is good, very good even. Nay, great would be a more apt word, maybe magnificent or majestic even.

In all ways save the effected surface area, it's a better stat than "LS| **Flesh: Kinetic Absorption** ".

The biggest reason is because it can reach 100%, perfection, and even go beyond.

The "LS" and "GS" even the "SS" are only multipliers. A "(+100%)" to "LS| **Flesh: Kinetic Absorption** " would simply mean I absorb 100% more kinetic energy than I would have without the stat.

A "(+100%)" to "US| **Palm:** **Kinetic** **Reflection** " however... It would mean no kinetic damage can be dealt to my palms. I could reflect bullets off my palms without a bruise!

Not only that, but it doesn't have to stop at (+100%)! I can go beyond!

Have a bullet shot at you at super-sonic speed?

Reflect it back at hyper-sonic speeds!

However that would be much later, after all, 100% reflection would not mean bouncing things back at the enemy, but kinetic nullification. Although that's only when I take the attack at a dead angle, if there were even a slight angle it'd be a different thing, most probably bouncing off to the side.

A bullet shot at my palms with 100% kinetic reflection would just stop dead. I would need 200% reflection for me to send the bullet back at the shooter.

However this stat isn't doesn't make my palms invincible or anything. It's "Kinetic" reflection, that means it has no affect on heat or cold, if a bullet shot at me with dust attributes I would still take elemental damage.

Furthermore; it only affects the palm, my fingers are still just as easy to lose as before, and I don't think the kinetic reflection affects weight.

That means if I were to hold something extremely heavy my arms would still drop and, since the back of my hand is unaffected, I may still get my hands crushed against the floor.

Thinking it like that makes my stat less broken I think. More so with the 1:0.25% point to percentage ratio it has, levelling to 100% will take _400_ points.

That's a lot.

 _'Still...'_

It's an extremely good stat, that it's a unique stat and won't take up any of my two remaining skill slots, is just an added bonus.

 _'... This stat is nearly broken, even if there are a load of restrictions, you can actually get 100% in something!'_

 _'I don't know how to judge how strong other stats would be compared to this since it's a Unique Stat but... Looking at this stat really makes me anticipate the future...'_

leaning back in my chair I start flicking my palms, trying to sense the difference.

I enjoyed the peace and quite, reveling in my, although minuscule, improvement...

It hit me then, staring at those metaphysical words, just how much potential I have.

Just how strong I could become

Just how free I could become.

And how I would probably suicide if I wake up and find this all a dream.

Tragic childhood promise or no...

...

 _*Knock knock*_

 _'Ah, that'll be the maid.'_

 **...**

 _Two days later_

 **...**

It is the dawn of my last day at this base.

Raven informed me there is to be no training today, that she will be busy most of the day, and looked mighty disappointed about it all.

We leave at midnight, to get used to travelling in the dark Raven said, so I should be getting some rest. Yet. Once again I woke to the dwindling sound of birdsong out of habit.

It's been eleven days, including my "induction day", since I arrived at this base, and I've somewhat settled into a routine:

\- Up at 6am, freshen up slightly.

\- Running and cardio workout outside until 7am, Raven joined me on most days.

\- Back to my room for a quick shower, the walk + shower usually only takes 15mins top.

\- Raven brings me breakfast at 7:15am, still weird, now she also eats in my room after asking _very_ politely on the third day.

On a completely unrelated side note; I'm starting to get used to Raven blushing. I've probably made her blush even more than that guy she made a baby with by now.

\- Breakfast finished and cleared (by Raven) by 7:35am about, up top at the village square by 7:50am

\- Warm-ups, stretches and cleaning weapons over, first training session of the day begins at 8am.

\- Time skip to 1pm when minion 1 or a maid will bring us lunch. By then I'm usually panting and Raven has a nice sheen on her breasts.

By the way, the maids all dress in a typical dark grey yukata. It's plain in decoration and design but looks both comfortable and proper. Truthfully it's a bit surprising a bandit tribe can have such good reception but I'm not complaining, if I were older I would definitely try and bed one of the maids. I'm tempted to try anyway but usually I'm to tired to seduce the maids so I settled for good ol' lefty.

\- Training restarts at 1:40pm and continues till 7pm.

Although there were plenty of breaks and breathers when I needed one during the training, that's about ten hours of physical activity, I've no doubt there would have been too much strain on my juvenile body if not for Aura. The third and forth day were the worst, I was tempted to use the Healing Menu but decided to save the points. Eventually I got used to it by the fifth day and was rewarded by another kiss from Raven, this time on the forehead.

\- 7pm to 8:30pm is a long shower soothing my aching muscles and reading up on the books I requested from Raven, mostly just to build my common sense. Unfortunately there wasn't many books here, only a few personal belonging that were offered up by the staff.

\- Dinner at 8:40pm, the only meal I eat without Raven, it is cleared up by 9pm.

\- After dinner is my free time to do whatever, I'm clean and eaten so there are no more obligations for the day. Usually I continue reading or go for a walk around the maze like underground corridors, acting like a young master on a stroll. Sometimes Raven would drop by my room to ask how I am, or do other strange motherly stuff. It was during this time that I mustered up the courage to ask about her family.

The discussion was... informative. Both about her family and of herself.

 **...**

 _Flashback_

 **...**

"Do you have a family?" Was my blunt questioning. Raven is a blunt person, I saw no reason to beat around the bush.

However I do have _some_ tact.

"If you don't mind me asking." Just a bit.

Raven made a soft humming noise from behind me, a slight pause in the massaging hands on my shoulders indicated her pondering how to answer.

Raven and I had become closer over the last few days, it was more Raven becoming closer and be not minding though. I probably would be more wary of some sort of catch however... I'm not sure why but my Aura seems to... like? No, more like accept Raven's.

Whenever we touch, I feel the ethereal Aura (Aura when it is not defending, when you can't see it's colour) surrounding Raven try to smother me, not in a bad way. More like it was trying to get as close to me as possible, almost like a puppy trying to nuzzle it's owner. And my own Aura sorta accepts it, it engulfs it, like a dog owner cuddling their pup.

Just like now, with Raven giving me a shoulder rub, her Aura is buzzing pleasantly around me.

For some reason I don't feel threatened by Raven whatsoever, I get the feeling I will never be endangered or threatened by Raven ever, like it's just a natural law.

Of course I will never fully trust such a vague feeling, my guard is still up, but I'm a lot more comfortable around Raven than I should be. Raven humble and caring, even motherly, acting also plays a big part in it.

"... Yes I do, do you want to hear about them?" Raven responded softly, continuing with the _very_ nice shoulder rub.

"Yes"

"My parents are dead, I have a twin brother whom I am currently not in touch with, and..." She hesitated when it came to Yang and Taiyang, "I have a daughter." She eventually said.

I could feel her anxiousness, her Aura was now more quite but held an incessant need for approval. Raven knew what she had done to her daughter was wrong, she also knew I would probably ask about her. Before me, even though Raven knew what she did was wrong, she payed it no heed. It's her way of life. Now I'm here however...

After how many years, she's found someone whom she cares about enough to worry about how they view her. She doesn't want for me to hate her, or feel repulsed by what she did, so she is anxious, and her Aura represents her true feelings (probably), her need for approval from me.

"Oh, whats she like?" I decided to forgo the _'where is she'_ for now. "Do you have a husband?" But I did ask about Taiyang.

"No I don't have a husband, my daughter was..." she hesitated again, "... A mistake." At this she stopped the massage completely but her hands remained resting on my shoulders. I could practically feel her nervousness oozing through her Aura, no doubt this was an unfamiliar situation for Raven.

"My daughter looks like me, except has the blond hair of her father..." she's digressing now, goes to show how nervous she is. "My daughter..." oh, back to topic, "was someone I had with my huntsman teammate after a drunk night."

"I see..."

 _'Ohooo~ The theories have been confirmed! Twas but a one night stand! Tai, you lucky dog you!'_

...I feel the need to beat Taiyang up on sight now.

"I don't do abortions by principle, but I never meant to have a baby, keeping her with me would be cruel to both me and the baby so after her birth I left her with my teammates, my brother left to join them as well." Near the end she was almost rushing, I could feel her anxiousness rising.

After Raven said her piece she fell silent, somewhat hesitantly starting the shoulder rub again, she awaited my response.

Now... what to do...

What do I even want to do?

My objective was to see if this world conforms to the animation I know, and to test the waters on how Raven feels about her family.

The first objective is complete, second not so much, but I do understand how important she views me as better now.

Thus the safest thing to do now...

"Hmm, I guess that's okay," although I don't conform with abandoning babies, at least she did it for somewhat understandable motives. I also sensed no malicious intent when she talked about her teammates or daughter, she did not lie either. The only ill intent I felt was mild annoyance and bitterness at her brother when she spoke of him leaving. "If she would be better looked after with someone you trust it's fine I guess, better than an orphanage at least."

End the conversation as amiably as possible.

Of course Yang is indeed unfortunate her mother is like this, but she grew up with a father and a mother in Summer Rose, even if she lost her later one, she had one at least. As Lord Tennyson said; _"Better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all!"_. And when you think of it like that, you realise there are a lot of people worse off.

People who have never loved, people who never knew a father or mother, people with no chance of meeting them.

People like me.

Thus I don't feel to much pity for Yang, and I only feel a bit of guilt at getting Raven's mothering instead of her.

But no matter how much Raven mothers me now, I grew up without one. No matter how I look now, I'm already a bitter adult, a causality of society.

Thus I can be so blase about it all, and shamelessly give Raven the acceptance she so craves.

Looking over my shoulder with what I imagine would be an understanding smile, "I understand where you're coming from." I said, "I'm not repulsed or anything in case you're wondering," she totally was, "you did no wrong."

The look of sheer emotion on her face at _my_ words made my dick twitch...

 **...**

 _'... Open file [Material]... Open file [Favourites]... Open file [New World]... Open file [Raven]... Create file [Expressions].'_

 **...**

 _Flashback end_

 **...**

That night's material was me giving Raven a facial, and her showing that face.

It was super effective.

 **...**

Anyways~

\- I usually fall asleep anytime from 9:30pm to 11pm. Never had enough energy to go past that, not to mention waking up for my run would be a bitch 'n' a half.

So seeing how full my last ten days were, it's understandable I woke up so early today as well.

Since I have nothing better to do I got up to indulge myself in a long, hot shower.

 **...**

 _Third person_

 **...**

After a few hours of lazing about in his room, Cameo finds himself taking a leisurely walk around the complex.

Traversing the corridors as if he'd lived there his whole life, Cameo _coincidentally_ made his stroll cross paths with as many pretty maids as possible.

Coincidentally that is.

 _'Ah! The wonder of a mini-map...'_

As he roamed the underground base, Cameo turned his attention to something that had been bugging him for a while.

His semblance.

What is it?

 _'... Hmmmm... [Aura Menu].'_

 **...**

 **[Aura Menu]**

 **[** Free points: 0 **]**

 **[Aura 96%]**

 **[|** **Aura Quantity** : 1.1 || **Aura Quality** : 1.01 || **Aura Control** : 1.6 **|]**

 **[** _Semblance Locked_ **]**

 **...**

 _'... No change since I last checked. Aura Control has the largest improvement, but that's to be expected, my control when I awakened my Aura was horrible, activating it on will needed me to sit and meditate. A 60% increase looks good but if the base it increased is crap, it's not so impressive.'_

Currently, Cameo can only flare his Aura in battle when certain conditions are met; his reserves must be over 50%, and there must be a certain level of desperation. For example, taking a hit that would break bone or otherwise, "sting like a bitch" as it were.

Cameo also can't truly control how much he flares, or where it flares. A "flare" would usually take 20% of his Aura just to pump it out, in addition to however much Aura is used to soak up the damage. It's also inefficient in that he can only shroud his entire body; even if he wants to protect his right arm, his left leg gets equal amounts of protection.

There are advantages of flaring his Aura however.

Aura is sorta like a dumb animal, it has instinct but no intelligence.

Aura's instinct is to protect it's master and will let as little as possible harm come to it's master.

However it's still dumb and it also holds equally slow reaction speed.

When one with Aura gets hit by a surprise attack, they still take pain even though their Aura is meant to soak up the damage. Why? Because their wan't enough Aura gathered at the effected area. Why? Because Aura takes time to gather.

Not only that, but from the point a threat is launched to the point the threat is recognised by your Aura, there is a time lapse.

It's only after that time lapse that the "inactive Aura" will gather around where it thinks the damage will land, waiting to "activate" and protect it's owner.

This _time lapse_ is Aura's slow "reaction speed" which, by the way, is dependent on Aura Quality.

What Cameo does when he flares his Aura is preemptively gather his inactive aura. It's like raising your guard and waiting for the blow instead of instinctively clenching your teeth.

Both actions will protect you to an extent, but the conscious action is obviously far superior.

The 20% Aura drainage to "pump out" an Aura flair is the drain in gathering the "inactive Aura", and then there is the drain when the Aura "activates" and takes an attack.

Despite the severe cost in Aura there is one big advantage to the Aura flare; if used properly _you won't take any damage at all._ Which is pretty good.

Anyway.

 _'Aura Quantity and Quality increases by it's self after training, though Quality is a lot more hard to increase than I thought... Perhaps there are conditions to raising it? Like your state of mind or something?'_

 _'Meh. Think of that later. Right now I'm most bothered by that damn semblance.'_

 **...**

 **[** _Semblance Locked_ **]**

 **...**

 _'... God damn I'm curious!'_

Cameo scratched his head as he walked, a slight frown upon his face.

 _'Maybe... maybe my semblance is Aura sensing or something? Like how I can sense Raven through her Aura? Maybe it's emotional sensing? Or maybe... attraction?'_

Cameo stopped walking and lowered his head to think.

 _'Attraction huh? Semblance is supposed to represent the everything of the owner, their inner desires, fate, future and history, why would mine be attraction...?'_

Cameo started pacing again.

 _'Well... I am a former gigolo, charisma and attraction is crucial to building up a network of regulars... What else?'_

As the young man absentmindedly walked in circles, he recalled other's Semblances.

 _'Best examples would be Yang and Blake; Yang's semblance is to take damage and then use it to power herself up. Maybe in a social situation would she take the insults thrown at her, only to explode into a whirlwind of swear words after they're done? I'm not sure if her fighting style of going hit for hit brawler style is influenced by her Semblance of her fighting style influenced her Semblance...'_

 _'When a new path is opened with your own power, a path that is easier, more fun and more attractive, it's obvious one will take it.'_

 _'Yang saw all that in her semblance most likely.'_

Cameo stuck his hands in his pockets and used his knowledge of human psychology to simulate Yang's growth, and how her semblance effected it.

Well... human psychology sounds much to fancy but you get the point.

 _'Probably... her semblance made her more extreme. When she got her semblance, her fighting style, which was already reckless, became what it will be in the animation. Her semblance made not only her fighting style, but her personality more extreme as well, more pronounced, more unique, more_ colourful _.'_

 _'... Is... is_ improving _it's owner Aura's instinct? Does it exist to make one more colourful? Is that it's objective? Maybe personality is one of things that determine Aura Quality.'_

Cameo shook his head of irrelevant thoughts.

 _'No matter, I can ponder that later.'_

 _'On to Blake's semblance which allows her to create clones of herself. Those clones are solid, but are easy to dispel if hit or if Blake moves too far away from them. I think.'_

 _'Now... the reason behind "clones". It is because her semblance represents her tendency to run away from things she can't handle, making more people to take the blame with her and using a clone to take a hit so she can retreat.'_

Blake's semblance heavily reflects her personality and weakness. Where as Yang's semblance may represent her strengths, although it also represents her short fuse.

Cameo realised that as well.

 _'Then attraction...? Will it be attraction because I want to attract people? Am I lonely? Well yes, I am, but I don't think my loneliness is so big as to affect my semblance...'_

 _'If I did have a desire strong enough to effect my semblance... it would probably be talking to the dead.'_

 _'... That's possible? Right?'_

Cameo clenched his teeth and ruthlessly squashed any hope inside him.

He doesn't want to be disappointed anymore.

 _'No... maybe it's not attraction. It may well be something completely different.'_

Having felt an unwelcome emotion like "hope" again, Cameo is in no mood to ponder any longer

 _'Tch, unwanted thoughts should not appear unannounced.'_

Cameo's mood had taken a dour turn.

 _'Just go to sleep. I need the rest.'_ He thought as he returned to his room.

He didn't notice the pained expression on his face.

He didn't notice his clenched fists.

He didn't notice how fast he walked away.

As if he were trying to escape something...

 **...**

Cameo dreamt...

It's a recurring dream throughout his life after the incident...

That dream carries only one emotion: dread. Dread at knowing what's next.

To most it would be torture, being forced to watch the prelude of their nightmares over and over, but to Cameo...

It no longer hurts.

He's too numb to it now.

He's just content to see his friends faces again.

 **...**

 _1st person Cameo_

 **...**

Play _Fate/stay night - Kishi Ou no Hokori_

 **...**

In a small room with whitewash walls, a discussion was held.

This one... the last peaceful discussion we had.

Before it all went to hell.

 _'I want to finish my education then open a school just for the orphaned!'_

Ah yeah, Toby was the brainiac of the group. Before the start of the incident, Toby wanted to show off his smarts and get adopted by a clever family. I was one of the few who could keep up with his thought process so he was always bugging me to have competitions. We were sorta like Gai and Kakashi. He even had the thick eyebrows.

 _'Geh! Boooring~ I want to be a bodybuilder so I can show my dad!'_

Andrew, one of the few who knew of their parents. His dad was a fireman, his mother someone he saved. Andrew only had one picture of his parents and it shows his dad swinging his mother around happily. Andrew thought his dad looked really manly with big muscles so wanted to imitate it...

I don't know exactly how it happened but given the Andrew's picture is slightly burnt and he's in an orphanage...

He was also deathly afraid of fire.

Yet he still held the innocent notion of wanting to _'show his dad'_. I found him pitiful at the time, he also wasn't kind to Toby who was my friend... I think.

My memories are fading.

 _'Don't be mean! Both your wishes are good, and I want to be a hairdresser.'_

Ah... what was it? Alex? Abigail? Amanda? No, it was Angeline. Yeah that's it. I didn't talk to her much but I remember because Toby had a crush on her, described her as _'Angelic Angeline'_. He basically liked her because she was one of the few girls who didn't make fun of his nerdish ways.

She was very kind. I remember she liked to play house a lot.

I avoided her due to that; she was too kind, almost overbearingly so, made me uncomfortable. Even back then I wasn't good at dealing with good will.

 _'Hmph, Angy's to soft on the nerd. I don't really care but I want to do sports.'_

Hehehe, his emotions are so transparent it's almost cute, but since it's a boy it's only makes me cringe. Another Toby, who also has a crush on Angeline, he's also the opposite of friend Toby. I just call him Toby2, 'cause he was less important.

Toby2 is someone who would have grown into one of those typical jerk jocks you see in american movies. Toby was like Peter Parker, Angeline was Mary Jane and Toby2 was Flash Thompson. Jeez... all that drama in elementary school...

 _'Neanderthal, Toby2 shouldn't call original Toby an nerd. Apologise.'_

... Ahhhhhh~ That deadpan stare! That monotone voice! That clipped way of speech! It's little meee!

I member it clearer now. I became Toby's rival and friend when I protected him from Toby2, and I called Toby2 a neanderthal because it was always fun to watch him stumble over the word.

 _'Neanper- neanderfe- neamander- stop calling me that! What does it even mean?! And who you calling Toby2?!'_

 _'Your'e a neanderthal because you can't say it properly, and Toby's older than you, thus he's the original, that makes you a copy.'_

Kekekek, good times.

 _'Stop it both of you! Why do you always do this, honestly!'_

The "adult" of he group, little Ida, always copying what my our caretaker back in the orphanage did when a kid caused trouble; one hand on hip, one hand pinching the bridge of her nose. Ida saw it wrong though and pinches her nose, not the bridge.

It's an unspoken agreement not to tell her, 'cause it's cute.

Ida was the shortest of the group and is pampered by the older girls, they said she looks like Po from the Teletubbies. Not Po the panda, that wasn't out yet.

 _'I want to be a Karateka!'_

... Ida... was also an avid fan of Karate. It made her likeable to the boys.

 _'That's so cooool~ I want to be a Judoka, we can spar when we're older Ida-chan!'_

One of Ida's fanboys; Isao. Isao is of Japanese descendant and was in touch with his mother who taught him Japaneses suffixes. I wasn't privy to his exact situation but I think it was because his dad blew all their money upon coming to England and then dropped dead leaving him and his mother in dept or something. His mother was unable to support the both of them or she has some drug problems so he's with us. His mother is a Judoka, she was also the one to inspire Ida into Karate.

 _'Those are great dreams Ida, Isao.'_

Ah... _her_.

 _'And you two stop it, this is for all of our sake after all.'_

Oh dear, I got scolded.

This girl is the "big sister" of the group, the one who kept us in line, basically everything Ida wished she was. There was no jealousy however, she doted on Ida the most after all and Ida imitates her just as much as our old caretaker.

 _'Hmph, fine.' 'Hmmm.'_

Of course the noncommittal reply was my own.

 _'Hm,'_ she gave me the evil eye, then puffed out her chest and announced _'I want a family.'_

'...'

She was met with silence.

 _'A... family? Even after all this?'_

We all winced at Ida'a broken tone.

She was holding it back.

We all were.

The tears.

 _'Y... Yes, maybe even more because of this, I- I want to... prove them wrong.'_

With her limited childlike vocabulary, she tried to convey her wish.

No wait, It's not "childlike", she is a child.

 _'I... truly want to be happy, but it's meaningless to be happy by myself, I want a family to be happy with... Is it weird?'_

She bashfully smiled and scratched her head, back then the gap between this unsure girl and the responsible big sis persona she had was huge. Now that I think of it, isn't this "Gap Moe?".

 _'...'_ The others were confused.

 _'...'_ I probably fell in love.

Probably.

I can't remember my emotions though, everything before the incident, even if I can remember it like this, is like a movie to me. I can empathise with the characters and their situation, maybe even understand them a bit, but feeling their emotion is impossible.

It's just knowledge, data, like words on a play script.

Usually this is where the dream ends, inconsequential and incomplete, unsatisfying to say the least.

However I had a hunch tonight would be different.

I was right.

 _'Anyway! Arayan, whats your wish? You haven't told us.'_ Flustered, she looked to me.

I stalled.

... Arayan, my name...

The one the orphanage granny gave me.

Indeed... whilst I have taken a new name for myself, the word Arayan is still an integral part of my identity. It's the name I responded to for nearly 19 years, the one girls scream when I bed them.

I recall what some of the caretakers told me...

My name was also the last word granny spoke, she died of natural causes sitting by the side of my cot, or so the caretakers say. They all spoke of her with fond faces and I feel a connection with her so I call her granny even though we never properly met...

Maybe... maybe I could let those close to me call me that, like a "true name" or "runic name" that appear in games.

Still, didn't expect to be called that so soon, even if it's a dream.

 _'... Tch, why should I tell you?'_

Oh dear, I'm acting all _tsun_ because she made me flustered, I haven't grown out of that yet even now. Maybe because it's such a rare occurrence.

 _'Because~'_ she dragged the word out playfully, but soon sobered up, _'if... something,'_ stress on "something", _'happens to us... at least... whoever's left,'_ she spoke such morbid words hesitantly, _'can then carry out the wishes of those... who... who aren't there anymore.'_

Those last words looked physically painful for her to say. Now I feel guilty. Little me probably felt the same way because he obediently surrendered under the glares the other five were sending him. Especially Ida, jeez that girl could glare.

 _'Fine, fine. I get it.'_ Little me huffed. _'I... thought about it ever since you suggested it last night... and I decided. I don't like this.'_ I started off, stating the obvious.

The others looked at me in confusion, not understanding where I was going with this.

 _'My right to choose has been stolen. I don't like it.'_ I said simply. ' _I don't like being confined, I don't like being restricted, I don't like worrying, I don't like being weak.'_ I said in one breath. _'So I will seek the opposite, even at the cost of my own life.'_ At that the rest had a hitch in their breath. They knew me, they knew I wasn't lying.

 _'I will preserve my right to choose. I will not be confined. I will not be restricted. I will be carefree. I will be strong.'_ I looked up and spoke from the heart to each of my seven companions.

Then I spoke my lofty wish; _'I will be free.'_

And I awoke.

 **...**

 _'I broke my promise.'_ Was my first thought upon waking. And it hurt.

Some wise man once said: _"Two things will always hurt when broken; hearts and promises."_

He was right about that.

Even if it was a promise to yourself.

No maybe even more so; you have an extra dose of self-loathing and disappointment aimed at yourself.

 _'Why did I break my promise...?'_ That last bit of the dream is unusual, normally it wouldn't get that far.

It'd gotten to the point I forgot I ever made a wish...

Then I remembered the second part the wise man said; _"Two things will always bring you joy when you break; hymens and the wills of fools."_

He was right about that too.

That cheered me up a bit.

With a slight huff I rose from my bed, pondering the possible reasons behind my dream.

It may be my sub-conscious trying to tell me something. It may be prophetic in some way. Or it may just be a coincidence.

Regardless, I doubt I'll be able to take my mind off the matter for a while.

Some may wonder why I'm being so blase about the whole "tragic childhood promise" thingy, one reason is because I'm used to it; self-hate and depression are no strangers to me, rather we're as buddy-buddy as I am with good ol' Lefty.

The other reason is my _fractured_ personality. Not split, but fractured.

It's term I coined myself, nothing as fancy as a split personality, in fact, my fractured personality is a failed attempt at _creating_ a split personality.

Back then...

I had wanted to run away, into the deepest recesses of my mind. I wanted a shield to protect me from my memories and a sword to cut down my nightmares. I wanted to seal it all away into something else.

The events that transpired after our meeting in that small white room broke me, so in a conscious attempt of metal preservation, my juvenile self attempted to create an alter persona. He _consciously_ tried to create a split in his ego.

He failed.

In reality, the theory behind the attempt was actually sound, the conditions were met; Arayan was young, most split personalities are created during childhood, he was under great stress, enough to break apart grown adults let alone a single introvert boy, emotionally already over the brink and possessing memories he desperately wanted to suppress; it wouldn't be strange for anyone to birth an alter ego.

However he didn't. He couldn't.

He was too weak.

Not even able to run away, all he could only stagnate, frozen in eternal terror.

Not only failing at splitting his ego, Arayan also suffered the "backlash", both at his failed attempt to split his ego and all the memories he tried to suppress.

His psyche became akin to glass, maybe tissue paper.

Fragile and delicate, with tears, gaps and spiderweb cracks all over.

Arayan's weak and battered psyche, fresh out of his ordeal, was pelted with memories, warped with nightmares, and torn asunder by survivors guilt.

 _'... Ah yes, that was the reason; survivors guilt.'_

The reason I forgot my wish and promise.

Only I stood alive in the aftermath, and it was crushing me, Isao's mother's distraught blaming of me didn't make it any better.

Mine and her words overlapped inside my head: "Why are you/I still alive?!" "Why not my son/them!?" "You/I killed them..." and so on and so forth.

She was quite the bitch.

In my muddled and gloomy mind I clung to the last painless memories I had of them; the sharing of our wishes.

 _'Ah... is that what happened then?'_ My mind had already reached a conclusion.

The reason I forgot my own wish is out of guilt, I buried my own wish under theirs and devoted myself into becoming a vessel to carry their dreams.

I only stayed in collage because of Toby's wish, I had even planned to fund a school and name it after Toby. The reason I started playing rugby due to Toby2's wish, otherwise why would a social introvert like me volunteer for something like captain? I started going to the gym younger than anyone else because of Andrew's wish, not just my early maturity. I even became an honorary student at the London Hair Academy. Now that's a long story...

Judo and Karate was something I started in Ida's and Isao's name, I would make donations to the various dojos around London in their name, they both have plaques all over the city.

It was _her_ wish that made the most guilty.

Family.

I couldn't do it.

Maybe that was the reason I sacrificed my with for her's?

After all, I was only fooling myself when I said _society_ stifled me... _I_ stifled myself, nay I chocked myself.

If I wanted to I would gladly go against the masses, who cares what they think! So what if they're scared! I could carve out my own path in the world! I _know_ I can.

But I didn't...

Out of guilt.

I destroyed my right to choose when I became one of the system.

Out of guilt.

I confined to the views of the masses.

Out of guilt.

I restricted my strength and instinct.

Out of guilt.

I worried over my friends wishes.

Out of guilt.

I never became strong... not truly anyway.

In the flesh, in the mind, maybe, but in the _spirit?_ No. There was nothing to nourish it with, no dreams or aspiration, only regret and guilt.

Out of guilt...

I forgot myself and simply went about living my life as a punishment, constantly denying myself my dearest wish, constantly torturing myself...

I couldn't help but show a bitter smile having found an answer I was never looking for.

 _'Jeez... for someone who hates angst I sure am angsty...'_

I got up of the bed and walked to my shower, I'll have a quick wash before dinner.

 _'Now... second question; why am I remembering all that now...?'_

 **...**

Play _Clannad: Shining in the sky_

 _Take your time reading._

 **...**

In the end I could't figure it out... The reason that is.

But then again that's life no? I'll just have to keep the question at the back of my mind.

I'm not sure _why_ I was remembering it, but the fact is I did... I've recalled my promise.

My wish to be free.

And I've fulfilled six out of their seven wishes, or half fulfilled them at least. It's not like I'll ever fulfil them completely, they were all pretty vague after all...

So I've decided to stop clinging to those wishes. I won't bury myself any longer. There's no need, no excuse, for my self torture.

My decision... is not to forget them, but I'll try to move on from them.

It may seem sudden but then again, what hasn't been lately?

I'm in a new world.

I have a new body.

I have a new chance.

By some twist of fate, I've been gifted the wish of an infinite abount of people through out history, the present and the future.

I've been gifted a new life...

Those grey days... how many times did I think to myself "If I had another life...".

No I'm sure it wasn't just me who thought that, everybody must have at one point.

Especially those who read reincarnation and transmigration novels. Jeez~ how many times have I thought to myself how great it would be.

How I wouldn't waste the chance.

And now here I am! I might even fit into both categories.

So many times I thought wistfully of what I would do given the chance, now I'll do them! I'll do them all!

I wouldn't be me otherwise... I don't break... my... promises...

Oh yeah...

... These last ten years or so... I wasn't in my right mind. I must have been half asleep.

After all, the man named Arayan doesn't break promises!

Even though I forgot my own under angst filled guilt, I kept all the others, I tried my hardest, and I'm pretty proud of it.

And now, with that dream, I awoke.

Cameo Arayan Welkin will keep his promise and fulfil his wish to be free.

And, maybe... maybe, just maybe... find a family?

It doesn't have to be in blood. I'm scared of having children after all.

But a family in all but blood?

Maybe brothers and sister in arms?

If I joined a hunter team?

Will I find people I can connect with at Raven's tribe?

Or maybe I'll just find some normal people whom I'll grow to love?

Who knows.

But thinking about it...

It... doesn't sound too bad.

 **...**

Raven stood waiting for me, the moon illuminating her from the right.

Even under silver light her hair stayed raven.

Her fair skin, red eyes and pale beauty made her seem otherworldly.

... Actually I'm the one whose otherworldly.

It's midnight, time to leave, time to start.

Currently situated in the south-east part of Mistral we must head north-west to the snowy mountains to reach Raven's ancestral land. It's quite literally cross-country.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

I was carrying a backpack (holding my tonfas and nunchakus amongst others), katana and wakizashi pair, a bow and full quiver plus my glaive.

Even though half of the stuff is dead weight, for some reason I want to keep them with me.

I also made full use of my inventory, raiding the infirmary and canteen also with a generous length of rope. Also. The dirt.

So...

"Yeah."

"Lets be off then."

"Kay... Hey Raven?"

"Yes?"

"What is freedom to you?"

And like thus, my story truly began.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

* * *

 **...**

AN: Wow, this chapter taught me _a lot_ about how I write.

It reminded me of something from the anime/manga _Bakuman,_ dunno if anyone has watched it but I recommend it, made by the same guy who did _Death Note_.

Bukuman is about two artists who become mangakas, somewhere in the story one of them say there are two types or authors; those who write what they love and the people love it, and those who try and predict what the people will love.

What that means is that there are some _natural authors_ who's creations are loved even if they just did what they wanted, and then there are those who try tailor the art to match viewer, constantly trying to read and predict the audience.

I'm the second type, sort off. I don't have the confidence to write without considering how you guys will view it, you could say I'm very self-conscious about if people will like my work.

Of course I will still write what I want but I am still mindful, if you get what I mean.

That "mindfulness" really went haywire for a bit whilst I was writing the dream sequence and emotions before and after. I kept redoing it scared it wasn't good enough or something.

Obviously I realised I was being silly after and just wrote it all down, but I was still surprised at how much I care about this piece.

Also, when I was _"tailoring"_ this chapter, I realised I don't know how others read. Not _words_ but how people read a _story_.

When I read I always try to read between the lines, trying to read the authors thoughts, their intentions. I always try to find links in the story, give the characters background.

But I don't know if others do it.

I _know_ others don't do exactly what I do, I wanted to know to what extent people read behind the lines.

Because I still don't know, I realised I have a tendency to "dumb things down" for the reader. Spoon feeding you all the information leaving nothing out, so you don;t have to read between the lines or guess my intention.

Putting it simply I don't trust people to read between the lines.

However this makes for very bland blocks of information dumps that saps the emotion and flow out of the story, they're like door stops. Very annoying.

Take the explaining of Kinetic Reflection, this was one I edited heavily. I didn't know how much to explain without it seeming boring, although this one wasn't too bad, I could have easily seen myself writing paragraph after paragrph of writing in hope of being understood by you guys, the readers.

I'm even doing it now. I want to be understood so I repeat what I mean in different ways multiply times. - Like that.

So when I came out of my haywire "mindfulness" mode I had a lot of editing to do.

Now I will try to balance my mindfulness, confidence and flair of my writing.

It would be very helpful if you could tell me how you read and to what extent I should keep the information explaining.

Sorry for the long AN, not sure how many of you will read it but thanks to those who did.

Thus ends a long chapter of 7,908 words.

I'm sure there are a few errors but go easy would ya?

Anyways~

Thanks for reading.

See you all next time.


	21. Chapter 21: Tidying up (the author is)

Zoom to 175% (Current count: 1. Have we got anymore!?)

 **...**

Thank you **Judgment of the Arbiter** , **dracometeo** , **Azure Skylark** , **SjKaiser** , **Sarcron** , **AceSpeedNinja** , **ClearwingYuta** , **MasterRox25** , **Reishine** , **Ryuseix** , **dosamer** , **sirsqueezins** , **Irishman1993** , **Ruler7** , **s1seth** , **sadark** and **seethemshake** for the favourites!

 **...**

 _ **Hitler's Moustache**_ , yeah that's about right... and sorry but I've already decided on his semblance, also to avoid confusion it's not attraction like Cameo theorised.

Hello _**Colshan**_ , I _think_ this is your first review? And yeah, 20 chaps in and we get the Prologue (lol). -Casual title bomb.

 _ **engineer2172**_ , ikr! Character devolpmenet and plot progression actually happened in a SI story!

Special thanks to you _**itsMARWIE**_ for the nice long review and support. Glad you like the music, you were actaully the only one to comment on it. And you _definitely_ helped and I hope you continue to enjoy Shameless new guy.

As always _**Noivad Neao-Nefarious Izanagi**_ , thanks a bunch bro. Thanks for the high praise, glad we are in agreement on our views as well. I think one of the reasons SI OC'c don;t get enough love is that they end up as crappy half-assed teenage fantasies instead of developed half-assed teenage fantasies like mine will be. :P

I see you've binge read my work _**ImBoredSoITypeShit**_ , one of the greatest joys of life binge reading is. Well here's another to sate your lust!

Thanks for the support _**DaredOrchid**_ , until this story starts wracking up chapters I think it's stay a side chick for a while.

Thank you for the support _**Primus-Sama**_ , first review on chapter one in a while.

Thank you _**Guest** _ review, for giving it a chance. I would love to hear back from you.

I already PM you if you haven't checked. But once again thank you so, so much _**Episoph** _ for your review and support. Yours is also the longest review I had thus far, I enjoyed reading it.

 **...**

The new cover image for RWBY: Shameless new guy is Romulus from Fate/Grand Order in stage 3, in case anyone was wondering.

 **...**

Thank you to all the lovely people who followed as well.

Without further ado.

 **...**

* * *

Have _Re:CREATORS Opening 2 Full_ ready to play

* * *

 **...**

 _1st person Cameo_

 **...**

Mistral is a diverse place and places emphasis on culture.

From the information books I've gathered the continents in Remnant don't have general equivalents to continents back on Earth.

From what I've gathered Mistral clothing is mostly similar to oriental earth as are some of the names; Sun Wukong and Bolin Hori hail from Mistral.

But then again so did Pyrrha Nikos and Cinder Fall (Allegedly).

And if I remembered correctly there seemed to be a lot more African looking people form Mistral in the animation.

In the early days Mistral settlers made home in the sides of cliffs, creating hanging temple like structures. After the people started to learn how to develope the land more and expanded down into the plains from the cliffs.

So I'm thinking Mistral started off Asian-like before moving into Greek and Roman period then evolving (devolving) to the messy modern age.

Mere minutes before dawn, two figures can be seen walking into a long standing frontier village on the east rim of Mistral to the sound of birdsong.

One short one big, both possessing black hair but with contrasting complexions; the taller of the two possessed fay like porcelain skin, whilst the shorter had a hale and hearty bronzed skin tone.

The most notable thing of them was the shorter figure ferrying a large pole-arm at least twice his size. If the entire thing wasn't wrapped up in cloth onlookers would be further surprised to find the entire body was composed of metal instead of wood as most would suspect.

Both were wearing similar grey cloaks hiding their body neck down.

If it had been later in the day there would be much more fanfare at people entering a frontier village from the wilderness but currently the village was quite.

Of course the two figures were me and Raven.

 **...**

 **[** Quest _-Find Human/Faunus civilisation-_ complete **]**

 **[** Collect reward in Quest Log **]**

 **...**

 _'Yes!'_

"We've reached a settlement Arayan, would you like to find lodging or explore first?" Raven asks me with a smile.

I told Raven my "true name" a few days into the journey and she tries to say my name as much as possible now, since then I don't think I've seen her _look_ at me without a small smile at the very least.

She also acts more as a guide than a teacher to be honest, always asking what I want to do first. Of course she's still super spartan on training but she's never shouted or needed to "encourage" me in training. But maybe that's because I don't need any encouragement anyway.

However the strangest thing is she hasn't even _once_ asked about my background, not even when I told her my true name, which I was sure would raise a few questions.

Not that I'm complaining.

"Lodging first, I'll explore when it's brighter." I decided. Needed to collect my quest reward anyway and I'm not going to space out in the open like an idiot.

"Okay." Raven accepted with an easy nod and smile, something that's been happening a lot recently.

She did the same thing when I mentioned I wanted to see civilisation.

Not that I'm complaining.

 **...**

Niao Huì Village is an old one, climbing up like a creeper vine, the village spreads from the valley at the bottom a cliff to half way up. There are also lookouts situated at the top of the cliff.

Also the cliff isn't a sheer drop but angled at 40 degrees, whether it's the result of the weather or man I don't know.

Niao Hui Village actually doesn't exist on public maps, according to the Mistral Outlook Roster Niao Hui Village was destroyed seventeen years ago when Grimm overran it.

In actuality it now serves as a safe house and supply drop for Raven's tribe. According to Raven Niao Hui was betrayed and abandoned by Mistral and now swears allegiance to her and her tribe.

It's why there was no obstruction getting in to a village that is normally super paranoid against anything. Living in a village isolated from their country and on the border to the Grimm infested wilderness... puts one on guard.

However Raven just needed to show her face at the gate and we were courteously welcomed, no questions asked.

 **...**

We are staying in a specially made house about 15 meters up the cliff and slightly to the side from the village; high enough to give it a clear view over the valley, hidden enough to not stand out, secluded enough for relative peace and quite plus low enough to reach ground level quickly and safely in case of emergencies.

Usually it's empty all year round, it's gone unoccupied for years in the past, but is kept especially clean for moments like this when people from the tribe require residence.

 _'Stats.'_

 **...**

 **[** Name: Cameo Welkin **]**

 **[** Race: Human **]**

 **[** Title: Genius Beginner **]**

 **[** Level: 8] [78/80 Exp **]**

 **[** Age 13 (de-aged) **]**

 **[Stat Menu]**

 **[Health Menu]**

 **[Quest Log]**

 **[Aura Menu]**

 **[** Stat points _(SP)_ : 5 **]** **[** _+4 per Level_ **]**

 **[** Health Points _(HP)_ : 7.4 **]** **[** _+1 per Level_ **]**

 **...**

There were no changes to my name even though I had decided on using Arayan as my "true name", but that's fine, it's a private thing anyway. There's more sentimental value to it if it's not recorded.

I've been travelling with Raven for six days now and we encountered no small amount of Grimm.

In that time I got a _sorta_ wake up call from reality; although I'm strong against humans that because I know them inside out, and they don't have exoskeletons or claws or fangs or stingers or wings... you get the point.

It's not like I'm weak or anything, I can take a group of Grimm by myself however, it was much, much more tiring than I thought. My limbs are just too short, it feels like I have to over compensate every movement.

I didn't realise in my spars against Raven because I was using small movements only, trying to economise my actions through martial arts, but against Grimm you _need_ wide sweeping cuts and heavy bashes to breach layers of flesh and bone and harm their large bodies.

Against a human I would chose a quick jab over a wide telegraph punch any day, against Grimm I have to use the telegraph punch to get enough strength behind it.

It's very tiring...

Also I'm keeping my inventory a secret from Raven, it's my hidden ace, so unfortunately no dirt vambraces or dirt screens as of yet.

Come to think of it I was very lucky my first Grimm was still a babe without armour and injured, instead of a much more realistic Beowulf pack on the prowl, almost makes me think I have plot armour or something!

 _'Lol, as if.'_

I chuckle and lay down on the first bed in a week.

 _'Stat Menu.'_

 **...**

 **[Stat Menu]**

 **[** Free Points: 5 **]**

 **[** LS| **Flesh: Kinetic Absorption:** 10 (+5%) **]**

 **[** LS| **Eyes: Night Vision:** 6 (+3%) **]**

 **[** _Empty Slot_ **]**

 **[** US **| **Palm: D** **urability** **:** ** 12 (+3%) **]**

 **...**

I don't really need to explain my new stat.

It was gained due to Raven and I's abnormal travelling patterns; instead of waking and sleeping with the sun, we sleep at mid day and get most of our travelling done from dusk till dawn, of course there are frequent rests and it was slightly slow going at the beginning but I'm used to it now.

So with me squinting into the darkness all the time it was only a matter of time to get, arguably one of the most useful, stats I can think of.

I also levelled up the other stats to a nice round number but I've decided to keep at least 5 Free Points on hand in case I need them.

However I won't stockpile them like other gamer have done, I see no point in leaving power to the side, after all the only power that matters are the ones you can use. Anyway, I always though suddenly dumping all your stats at once would throw you off in real life, like you wouldn't be able to control you strength and such.

 _'Aura Menu.'_

 **...**

 **[Aura Menu]**

 **[** Free points: 0 **]**

 **[Aura 94%]**

 **[|** **Aura Quantity** : 1.5 || **Aura Quality** : 1.2 || **Aura Control** : 2.3 **|]**

 **[** _Semblance Locked_ **]**.

 **...**

An increase of 0.4 in Aura Quantity, 0.09 in Aura Quality and 0.7 for Aura Control.

Not bad, especially considering I only arrived on Remnant two and a half weeks ago. My improvement is pretty good.

However I foresee they will all hit a plateau sooner or later, rapid improvement like this won't last too long.

I don't think there's any changes to my Health Menu but if there is I'll find out tonight, I check the Menu every sun down just in case. Don't want to be caught of guard.

 _'Finally... Quest Log.'_

 **...**

 **[Quest Log]**

 **[** Chosen Quests 2/10 **]**

 **[** **|-** Survive 100 days **-|-** Kill 10 Grimm **-|-**

 **[** Available Quests: **]**

 **[|-** None **-|]**

 **[** Complete Quests **]**

 **[|-** Find Human/Faunus civilisation **-|]**

 **...**

 _'I remember the available quest list updates every month, so I have around two weeks to wait for new ones.'_

I mentally click on my complete quest and prepare for the oncoming onslaught of notifications.

 **...**

 **[** Congratulations. Quest complete **]**

 **[** +0.5 Aura Point **][** +3 Stat Point **][** +30 Exp **]**

 **[Congratulations. Level up]**

 **...**

 _'... Is that good or bad...? Whatever, Stats.'_

 **...**

 **[** Name: Cameo Welkin **]**

 **[** Race: Human **]**

 **[** Title: Genius Beginner **]**

 **[** Level: 9 **]** **[** 28/90 Exp **]**

 **[** Age 13 (de-aged) **]**

 **[Stat Menu]**

 **[Health Menu]**

 **[Quest Log]**

 **[Aura Menu]**

 **[** Stat Points _(SP)_ : 12 **]** **[** _+4 per Level_ **]**

 **[** Health Points _(HP)_ : 8.4 **]** **[** _+1 per Level_ **]**

 **[** Aura Points _(AP)_ : 0.5 **] [** _+0 per level_ **]**

 **...**

 _'A slight change in main menu huh? Aura points are going straight into Aura Quality as per planed...'_

 **...**

 **[|** **Aura Quantity** : 1.5 **Aura Quality** : 1.7 **Aura Control** : 2.3 **|]**

 **...**

 _'More improvement in a second than two weeks, so I guess just with that it's worth it.'_

I can already feel the slight difference in my Aura, after all an increase of 0.5 is an increase of half. That's no joke.

Also nearing level 10... up till now the Exp required was just the level x 10 (level 9 = 90 Exp) but after level 10, it will be x 100 (11 = 1100).

The Grimm I've killed in the journey thus far gave me anywhere between 2 - 12 Exp. This just completed quest gave me 30 Exp... as I thought levelling from now will depend heavily on my quests.

On the matter of Grimm we had much less contact than I thought we would, plus they never came in groups bigger than six. Not like the animation implies hordes upon hordes of nightmares waiting in the dark. I suppose the countries exaggerated.

Although there were noticeably more Grimm as we neared Niao Huì Village, just arriving I rose from mid level 6 to peak level 8. _That_ could almost be considered a small horde.

If it gets worse the closer you are to big human settlements, like capitals, then I suppose it wouldn't be much of an exaggeration to say hordes.

 **...**

In the end we stayed till dusk.

My walk around the village was pleasant, paths winding up the cliff provided good views and I could admire a settlement I probably would have never seen anything like on Earth.

Thanks to Raven I got to stroll the battlements and take stock of this worlds defensive systems.

This particular village used bells as an alert system, I suppose you don't really need anything fancy for such a small place, and a mix of wooden palisades with splatters of stone blockades to act as it's defence.

The very modern mounted gatling guns and rustic wood and stone walls made a sharp contrast. Sorta gave the impression of an illegal drug factory, y'know the ones in movies in Vietnam or something. Where they have crappy wooden walls but everyone walks around with AK's.

Once I had taken a walk around and had a nice nap, there was no more reason to stay.

"Got everything?" Raven asked.

"Yeah." I responded, shouldering my backpack and glaive.

The village chief, an old granny, bowed low to see us off but Raven didn't even give her a glance.

Although I only saw a bit of Raven interacting with the people off the village, it was strangely reassuring to see her acting cold and aloof as I though she would be.

Raven's _tsuntsun_ side is nice too... I prefer _deredere_ to me of course.

"Alright, lets go."

"Aye!"

Kicking up dirt both me and Raven shot too the tree line at near super human speed.

And as expected... eight, no nine, hulking black figures appeared in the dim dusk light, with gleaming tusks and eyes.

It never fails to strike me how much emotion are in their _"soulless"_ eyes... but even then.

I couldn't help but smirk.

...

Play _Re:CREATORS Opening 2 Full_

...

 _'Two small Boarbatusk, six medium and one large...'_

I grit my teeth and made a decisions.

"I want the big one!"

Without waiting for a reply I locked eyes with my prey.

Raven will take care of the rest, I need only focus on my first elder grimm.

Slipping into combat mode.

 _'Dash!'_

Rush up. Prep glaive. Lower glaive from shoulder. Two handed grip. Flat of the blade parallel to ground. Prepare

 _'Boar charge - aura flair to legs - sidestep - lower glaive - cut legs!'_

A squeal of pain barely registered.

 _'Aura flair to legs - full stop - turnabout - dash.'_

Charge two legged prey from behind. Heft glaive above head. Prepare.

 _'Strong step - deep breath - glaive behind head - prepare upper body aura flair.'_

Aim to bisect it from behind. Ignoring bone plating. Inconsequential. Compressed stomach. Gather energy.

 _'Both hands at bottom of glaive - aura flair abs - contract abdominal.'_

Glaive rose directly over my head.

 _'Both hands holding bottom of glaive - aura flair upper back - jōdan-no-kamae.'_

Weapon start to fall.

 _'Twist front foot - twist waist - twist torso - swing!'_

The weight of my glaive and strength accumulated from my legs up brought my weapon crashing down.

 _'Shift right hand up shaft mid swing - makes a more compact arc'_

The sharpness... The weight... The speed... The strength... The control... The skill...

 _ ***Shwinch~***_

Blade land perfectly on armoured spine of the grimm... Inconsequential. Cut right through.

 _ ***Bam!***_

Create a small crater as it hit the ground underneath. Wasted energy. Note.

 _'Surroundings.'_

Ignore dead foe. let go of glaive. Jump back. Take stock.

 _'Enemy approaching - two - mid.'_

Spreading legs for a wider stance. Rest hand on the sheathed wakizashi. Prepare.

 _'Repeat plan - sidestep - cut legs - immobilise - kill.'_

Repeating action. Faint dash left. Move right.

 _ ***Swich.***_

A quick low cut. Right boarbatusks de-hoofed. It tumbled. Left boarbatusk attempting full stop. Bad move.

 _'Dash - draw - thrust.'_

Blade pierce faux anus. Smirk.

 _'Twist - destroy pelvis - slash - rip open.'_

Turn. Enemy. Aim. Broadside. Prepare.

 _'Dash - aim - lower shoulder - heart - thrust.'_

 _ ***Schilic.***_

Blade broke skin. Pierce fat. Pierce muscle. Pierce organ. Dead.

 _'Surroundings.'_

Jump back. Take stock.

 _'One. Raven. A friendly... No enemy...'_

"Phew~"

I slip out of combat mode and straighten up.

 _'Humm, almost reached hyper mode near the end there.'_

Raven approached.

"Good job." She said.

"Thanks." I reply with a smile, not at all minding she let those two mid level grimm slip past on purpose.

Raven could take hundreds, maybe _thousands_ , of grimm, no way she would accidentally let grimm slip past her. Not the first time she's done it anyway. However by the fact she did it meant she thought I could take them.

However if she thought if there was a slightest chance I could do it, she would tell me to do it. Her mentality is _"survival of the strongest"_ after all, and she wants me to be strong.

Despite her spartan borderline masochistic training, she never made me do the impossible. And in the end I took them all on anyway.

In fact, I think I was overestimating what elder grimm could do. That sucker died in one shot.

"Tired?"

"Hmmm... Not really."

"Okay, lets go then."

"Aye."

Raven started to jog off.

 **...**

 **[** Killed 1 **[** Stage 8 Beowulf **]** _._ +4 Exp **]**

 **[** Killed 2 **[** Stage 4 Beowulf **]** _._ +4 Exp **]**

 **...**

 **[** Level: 9 **] [** 36/90 Exp **]**

 **...**

 _'Aura Menu.'_

 **...**

 **[Aura Menu]**

 **[** Free points: 0 **]**

 **[Aura 76%]**

 **[|** **Aura Quantity** : 1.5 **Aura Quality** : 1.7 **Aura Control** : 2.31 **|]**

 **[** _Semblance Locked_ **]**.

 **...**

 _'Good.'_

I jog after Raven.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

AN: Right then. **How stat gains from killing Grimm works.**

Grimm have "Stages". If the stage is lower than your level, then it's "Stage number" halved.

Cameo just killed a Stage 8 Grimm. He's level 9.

Stage 8 Grimm = 4 Exp

Stage 4 Grimm = 2.5 Exp

Stage 20 Grimm = 20 Exp at this point in time.

Once Cameo reaches level 21, the Stage 20 Grimm = 10 Exp.

 **...**

Time since arrival: Two and a half weeks.

 **...**

 **...**

* * *

AN: The measly stat gains from killing grimm is my way of nerfing grinding.

I don't like it. There's so many scenes in gamer fics where: MC encounter problem, grind, MC solve problem.

To me, grinding might just prematurely ruin any non-angst chances for growth.

If a characters ability to solve problems only extend to grinding in a reality dungeon (which by the way, I will _**never** _ put in my stories) how are they supposed to grow?!

Honestly the only problems I've seen in gamer fics are: hax plot characters, bullshit inter-dimensional aliens, other gamers, own angst, carelessness and Cthulhu.

Cthulhu.

The sad thing is the Cthulhu one may have had the best plot...

Anyway, The point is I believe the normal gamer system is to easy on the MC.

So I made my own.

[Nerf Gamer]

No not the toy guns.

Today's word count is slightly lower than my aim of 4,000. It's actually 3,468 but what can I say? There wasn't much to write about today.

But fortunately the holidays are coming up so I'll be writing in peace then,

You can expect a chapter next week or maybe monday after.

I hope you like the new name. It's more relevant to the story plan now.

Reviews are much appreciated

Flaming not so much.

Until next time.

Chao~


	22. Chapter 22: Self-reflection essay

Zoom to 175% (Current count: 1. Have we got anymore?)

 **...**

What do you all think of the name change?

 **...**

Thank you to **Another Gamer Saundoken, Keiser, crowfeild, dameg, Dark Ulrion, Nihilist Noblesse, RallenXIII, Hitler's Moustache** (about time!) **, Slisor, 654, thorrible, Kerxis, Episoph, Judgment of the Arbiter, dracometeo, Azure Skylark, SjKaiser, Sarcron, AceSpeedNinja, ClearwingYuta, MasterRox25, Reishine, Ryuseix, dosamer, sirsqueezins, Irishman1993, Ruler7,** **s1seth** , **sadark, The Black's Dragon, GrImWoLfMoThErFuCkErS, uyen2411, DragonLord501st** and **Alynn Ryuu** for yourfavourites.

That's a lot!

:)

 **...**

Your welcome _**itsMARWIE**_ , enjoy your holiday.

 _ **Clutchvm**_ , thanks or the review and I'm glad you agree.

Glad you agree _**Hitler's Moustache**_ , but unfortunately you're wrong again. It's not crow talons. Remember a Semblance represent a person, not just assist their fighting style. I'm not sure how crow talons would represent Cameo. Anyway, I've got one and it's pretty unique, you'll have to wait and see what it is.

Thanks for the review _**thebebb**_.To answer you question; it depends on the ease of writing, necessity and flow. If I think it will be _easier_ to read in 1st person then I will, if 3rd person then I will. It also depends on whether I _need_ it, sometimes I need an omniscient view to explain stuff, hence 3rd person, however sometimes it's a good thing to explain from Cameos's perspective, his first hand thoughts. Finally is the flow; If I think a fight scene will flow together better, be more _dynamic_ , in first person, then I will write it in first person. If I think it will be better to have a narrator to explain the fight, then I will use 3rd person. I hope than answers your question.

 _ **Bluhx2**_ thanks for the advise! I'll take it into account, and I agree "human" problems are just as useful for character progression as non-human problems, I just don't like "grinding progression" or "ID create progression" as I've named them. Also... I'm afraid to say I'm not that big of a fan of Fallout, didn't even get as far as the mech suit... :P So I don't know much about the Fallout system. Now that you've mentioned it however, I may go and play it. It's the holidays after all.

Thank you for the review _**DragKnight**_ , don't worry I won't be dropping this any time soon but you'll have to forgive my slow update speed. I'm still knew to writing.

 **...**

Thank you to all the lovely people who followed as well.

Without further ado.

 **...**

* * *

 _Synchronisation : the operation or activity of two or more things at the same time or rate._

* * *

 ** _I want to know (Benjamin Anderson)_** , _Graham de Wilde - Private Investigator A_ , _**Jazz Music (Film noir),** __Nightcore - Brave Shine,_ _ **Labrinth - Misbehavin'** , __Dishonored Sound track: Honor for all_ was what I was listening to at the time of writing. You don't have to play any of them, just thought y'all might want to know.

* * *

 **...**

 _1st person Cameo_

 _Play_ I want to know (Benjamin Anderson)

 **...**

1/10th of the way to the Branwen tribe.

According to Raven.

Also finally got a name for the damn thing, turns out it was just "Branwen."

Who would have thought?

"Time to get up Arayan." A soft, silky voice drew me from my thoughts.

"Already up." I reply.

Turning over in my sleeping bag, I look up at the person knelt over me.

 _'... Her eyelashes are long.'_

I reach out my hand to my mentor's face, lightly brushing a finger against the eyelashes of her left eye.

Instead of getting angry her face softens even further, although there was light confusion there too.

"Hmm?" The smile on her face seemed so gentle, so tender, so benovolent it could melt the world. Hard to imagine it was on a cold blooded bandit queen. "What's wrong?"

... The way she tilts her head cutely and looks into my eyes with innocent tenderness when asking me a question...

 _'Awww jeez...'_

Act your age woman!

I don't answer her question, instead choosing to indulge myself in those ruby eyes.

Yet they weren't hard as ruby but soft as jade and warm as blood... the comparison to blood made me oddly comfortable.

The object I sated myself on remained unmoving, allowing me to caress her face as I wished.

Fingers reigned freely over delicate white skin...

"Haaa..." Eventually ceasing my lazy indulgence with a sigh, I let my arm flop down above me, "nothing."

Most would be annoyed with the one word answer after a long wait, not she.

Not my Raven.

"Okay," her smile become even softer (how was that possible?!) and nodded easily, "I'll be over by the bags when you're ready."

Getting off her knees, Raven walked off to our bags, her skirt sashaying as she walked.

 _'... Fuckin' hell I want her.'_

My "crush" on Raven has disappeared, vanished completely. In it's place came things far less pure, things like lust, hunger and a desire to subjugate. Darker desires have taken hold, replacing the faux innocent feelings I had before.

Why?

Probably because of just how damn _submissive_ Raven is towards me.

It's the subtle gestures that make the difference; the kneeling, the patience, the ever compliant smiles and the way she so obediently yields to my every desire, few and far between they may be.

She's my slave, mother and vassal all in one.

She just makes it so _easy_.

And it's perfect.

How could I _possibly_ keep my innocent feelings intact when far _darker_ , more _pleasurable_ thoughts beckon...

Thoughts I secretly think Raven shares...

Needn't to say, Raven and I have become closer.

Although we haven't had sex.

Yet.

 **...**

After my morning wood calmed, I slithered out of the forest green bedroll that has served as my sleeping quarters these last few weeks.

The sun is shining through the canopy, creating hazy speckles of golden-green across the forest floor. A hazy, dreamlike beauty rested upon this place... it was picturesque honestly. I was tempted to just sit there for a while longer; let the light and shadow dance across my skin, listen to faint humming of life surrounding me, smell the minty Forrest musk and simply enjoy the freedom of it all.

I didn't though.

 _'Damn'_

My sleep wear is basically my travel wear, and basically what I arrived in; dark black and green camouflage trousers, tight black T-shirt and a dark green, zipperless hoodie acquired at the hidden base. No shoes of course and I only wear socks when it's cold.

My bedroll is atop a pile of leaves that I made before sleeping, If one were to look around you find there were very little leaves on the floor and two heaps of leaves near each other. That was where me and Raven made our beds.

There was enough leaves that the piles came almost half an meter off the ground. It was also freaking comfortable, I could have just slept on them and used my bedroll as a blanket.

But I didn't. Because _bugs_.

I may be tough as nails, but even _I_ get the shivers from thinking of creepy-crawlies crawling and creeping around my body whilst I sleep.

Maybe my aversion is amplifies because I've _actually_ experienced waking up to creepy-crawlies crawling and creeping across my body after sleeping in some... _unsavoury_ locations.

Let me tell ya.

It's not nice.

After rolling my bedroll up (which is a pain in the arse) and packing it away into an annoyingly small bag (which is also a pain in the arse), I got changed into complete travel wear.

A belt with a bronze buckle was added, my leather murder gloves were donned and I put on my formerly camouflaged mountain shoes. The shoelaces were swapped out for ones that come undone less, I suppose the friction they create is greater or something, and they were metallic bronze in colour. Raven also had them fitted with steel toes and coated in a black liquid that made them water proof, fire resistance and a good electrical insulator. They are now completely black in colour instead of black and green.

My T-shirt and jumper were placed in my rucksack and switched for their alternatives: Another identical black T-shirt (I like my black T-shirts) and a new badass jacket... actually it's more like a trench coat given my size, souped-up adequately to huntsman standards.

It's a dull Sacramento green, whatever that is, in colour. Basically a dark forest green. With light, bronze coloured fur lining around the collar. It came down to my thighs and is around four or five centimetres in thickness at most.

Kevlar, or whatever passes as "Kevlar" here, lined the inside of the jacket in black colour. That it comes down to just above my knees and had different colour inside to outsides sorta reminded me of the captain haoris from bleach. I had fun saying a few Aizen lines in front of the mirror, even "borrowed" some glasses of a servant.

However, distancing it from the captain haoris of bleach were the _fuck tone_ of pockets on it. They were everywhere, and I loved it. They all had "hunter grade" zippers or Velcro to close them, bronze in colour of course. Point is all of my pockets could and should be fully closed most of the time.

Apparently hunters need them because of how often they do flips and it makes you harder to pickpocket.

My pockets were all fully insulated against the extremes and around three-quarters of them were full of useful knickknacks. The remaining quarter were on standby for something useful.

There is a waterproof layer that runs throughout the jacket between Kevlar layer and the rest. The waterproof layer is like another jacket inside a jacket; it has a hoodie that's normally tucked away into a pocket around the collar, but normally I just leave my head uncovered.

In case you haven't noticed, my colour scheme is black and dark green with bronze highlights. So far the colours suit me; they go well with my brown skin tone and black hair.

I can't really tell if my skin's gotten darker but my hair has become a tad longer, about 4.5 centimetres in length now, however the biggest difference is how I wear it: My hair is _wild_. Although I liked to wear my hair messy, it never got Naruto wild, which is basically what it is. Except cooler.

No one could get their hair to be like mine on earth naturally so I attributed it to aura, currently my style looks similar to Emiya Shirou if he was real but more unruly. Although 4.5cm hair length would be normal-ish on an adult, it looks medium length on my 13 year old head.

I'm hesitant to tag RWBY and anime because RWBY was made in America, otherwise I would have just called it anime shenanigans.

Because it was so cool I was quick to accept my new hair style.

Raven also likes it, going by how often she combs my hair.

Actually... she would do that anyway.

Is this the trouble of having a mother who'd praise your everything even if it was horse shit regurgitated thrice over by a platypus?

 _'How terrifying.'_

...

Raven stood, picturesque as always, waiting by our bags. A small pile on the other side of a tree from where I was changing.

My backpack is one of those big camper ones, except it's hunter quality so there's even more pockets.

 _'Hmmm?'_

"You packed for me." I stated, somewhat accusingly.

"Yep." Raven spoke with a slightly smug tone.

"You spoil me." I said rolling my eyes.

It's been a reoccurring... not argument, but it's a pet peeve of mine when someone packs for me. Didn't even realise it was a peeve of mine till just recently, no one's bothered to pack for me before after all.

I don't know _why_ it annoys me, someone's doing my work for me after all, it just does. Just like how I used to get unreasonably annoyed when people didn't close the doors back at the ophanage, it's calmed down now but it is still irksome to me.

"Yep." Raven didn't even try to deny it. The smug tone got even smugger for reasons I don't understand.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes once more.

Picking up my back I note how well it fits on me despite it's large size.

Being 150.5cm tall I'm slightly below the average height of a 13 year old, however my width and breadth is significant greater than most of my scrawny peers. Although the size of my backpack looks vaguely comical on me, it's actually just the right size breadth wise. With the muscle of my eighteen year old self compacted onto my thirteen year old frame, if you were to scale me up you would get a scaled down Hercules from Fate/stay night, my proportions are all quite a bit smaller and I have lighter skin but honestly? I actually do look like a cuter, lighter skinned, baby Berserker.

On the down side, I look abnormal; you just _don't_ get stocky children like me. Although I'm not exactly displeasing to the eye, I do unfortunately look like a beardless dwarf. Or maybe my figure is what young dwarfs actually look like? Especially when I wear my faux trench coat, my shoulders become even broader, I look like a kid wearing their father's clothes, which leaves a bad taste in my mouth for some reason.

On the up side, although I won't be intimidated anyone with my stature like I'm used to, my stockiness helps me stand out from other children, at the very least I won't be underestimated when it comes fighting fellow midgets.

I strapped the many straps of my hunter rucksack on, which took a bit of fumbling even with two weeks of practice, and looked to Raven.

"Ready." I reported.

"Okay." I think that's her new favourite word.

Then, in an action that would give Tai a stroke, she leant down and gave me a kiss.

As per our daily routine.

Suck on that.

Probably, most people in my position would just revel in the feeling of supple lips on their cheek, maybe the smell of a beautiful woman so close, or sneak a peek at Raven's Branwens, if you get what I mean. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

But even though it's nice, I get enough of them per day, I'm used to it. You jelly? Don't be. Being a part time gigolo desensitises most of the innocent affections, and honestly, it's the innocent affections mundane people share I'm jealous off.

What I focused on was our Aura.

The way it _mingles_.

Every time Raven and I enter touching proximity, our Aura _connects_.

I could somewhat read her emotions through her Aura back at 1st base when I asked about Yang but this is different.

Back then I was merely picking up on the wavers in her voice, her breathing, her body heat, her heart beat, her sweat, the faint trembles in her inactive Aura and my expansive experience to draw a conclusion. There was a lot of guess work and instinct involved plus it was a big help Raven wasn't trying to hide anything, she was rather forthright about it all.

This is different.

There is no extreme emotions.

It was just a brief touch.

There's nothing to read from her body.

Her Aura wavelength was calm.

 _'Yet.'_

Whenever we touch our Aura becomes so indistinguishable I can't tell which one's mine.

It's unnerving but not unpleasant. It actually feels nice sometimes, it pulls on something indistinct, itches something I didn't know needed itching.

I could use a whole host of words to describe how our Aura connects; alike, dissimilar, identical, uniform, interchangeable...

But I won't.

Because for the first time in a while I know the _exact_ word I should use.

Because for the first time in a while I got a good inkling _why_ something's happening.

And it just might be the reason behind quite a few other things as well.

 _'[Semblance Menu]'_

 **...**

 **[Semblance Menu]**

 **[** 1/3 unlocked **]**

 **[** Synchronisation **] [** _S-locked_ **] [** _S-locked_ **]**

 **[** _Locked_ **]**

 **...**

 _'Semblance. Synchronisation.'_

 **...**

Play _Whose Line Narrate Film Noir - Graham de Wilde - Private Investigator A_

 **...**

I like to think I have a pretty good idea on what Aura is. It's a persons persona materialised, their semblance is their ideal crystallised. Aura is a reflection of a person, semblance is a representation.

Well then, what does it mean when two reflections are able to mingle? What are the effects caused by synchronised Aura.

My theory; is Raven.

Raven's strange affections are probably the result of my semblance. That I am certain off. My instincts and situational evidence all point to that conclusion.

Now, are my own emotions affected by the synchronisation of Raven and I's Auras?

To be honest, I can't tell.

In the first place, disregarding personalities, I always thought Raven was one of the hottest women off RWBY, alongside Cinder, Blake, Velvet (I like bunnies) and Pyrrah. So the very basic physical attraction was always there. Now I'm here, of course I would feel some manner of lust for the real thing.

Next question, since when was my semblance active? Since when has my semblance had an unconscious effect on my emotions?

Certainly not when I was on earth, although it would be interesting to ponder the possibilities, so that limits me to post arrival.

The most likely time my semblance awakened would be when I unlocked my Aura, and coincidentally, met Raven for the first time just a few seconds later.

My first thought on Raven was panic, wonder and then fighting intent. I was still running on a high from killing my first grimm so I don't think any of my actions were under the influence of semblance. Seeing as we had just met and Raven knocked me out with no hesitation, I doubt my semblance had any effect on her either. She was also very quite on the journey back, rarely speaking more than one word at a time.

So yeah, I don't think my semblance was altering anything significant _that_ early.

However.

The day after, or whatever day it was when I woke up, things _were_ a bit weird in hindsight.

I met Raven in her office again and she was incredibly hospitable for a bandit queen. Far _too_ hospitable. She didn't ask my background, no personal questions, no interrogation and instead she gave me a room and offered training and weapons.

In this case there are two possible reasons for her hospitality; she knows something of me that I don't; i.e. My future. Or my semblance had worked it's magic during the time she was carting me to 1st base.

Maybe both.

Back then her actions towards me were more accommodating than submissive.

If I were to assume there is something about my future that makes me special, highly possible given my abnormal circumstances, I would probably act like Raven did; accommodating but not servile.

It was only after that Raven gradually become more slavish and mothering... in any case there was a definite change in attitude from the first day.

Circumstance suggests Raven found and inducted me due to _her_ semblance, then gradually changed due to _my_ semblance.

This is, of course, assuming Raven has a seer or prophesying semblance relating to the future.

So with that thought, the chances of my semblance being active on Raven from the beginning is pretty high but I can also conclude that my semblance requires time to activate, although that could improve with training.

Next is _my_ changes during that time period...

It's pretty obvious actually; my crush, or more specifically my _innocent_ crush.

I do _not_ do innocent.

I just don't.

I already felt Raven was hot on Earth, meeting her I _may_ feel attraction, but it would be strictly lust, maybe a desire to dominate but there would be no _affection_. I could _use_ her, love her in the bedroom, worship her, be worshipped by her but I'd just as easily throw her away for my own gains, my attraction would not be _innocent_ in anyway.

I haven't been _innocent_ since before I turned twelve.

Although the change of body may cause my attractions to become more platonic, I would still not become the mess I did in the early days. That was completely out of character.

So I think it's safe to assume at the very least the _innocent_ part of my crush on Raven was caused by the synchronising of our Auras.

Next questions: why did I gain an _innocent_ crush in the first place and why did it disappear, why did I synchronise with Raven in the first place and why am I the dominant one in our relationship?

Not that I'm complaining, about _any_ of the three.

As to why I had _'innocent'_ crush on Raven... maybe my semblance wasn't _wholly_ responsible for the out of character feeling.

You see, on Earth I was pretty fucking strong. I had confidence in my might.

I was also pretty fucking skilled. I had pride in my martial arts.

Regardless of guilt and depression, I always had faith in my fighting capability.

At the time I turned thirteen the number of people I knew could fight me on even terms had to be counted on two hands.

By the time I turned fourteen one hand could be discarded.

By fifteen, even though I had travelled the entire country, the number dwindled to four.

By sixteen, despite my desperate searching, the number became three.

By seventeen the number became two.

By eighteen, one.

By nineteen... I was unrivalled in my little pond.

Ages thirteen to nineteen, I had scoured the country, challenged foreign visitors, even invited martial artists to come fight me. Yet I had not once been defeated by a female.

I do not mean to be sexist nor did I ever disdain female fighters, I fought many brilliant female fighters, but it just so happened I had yet to come across a female able to defeat me. I was also never taught any martial arts by a woman.

Until Raven.

The nervousness, affection and disgusting puppy love I felt for Raven is all semblance, I refuse to admit to any of those things. However the respect, awe and slight deference I felt towards Raven who soundly defeated me, was all me. Well maybe my semblance boosted the deference I felt but her skill deserves that anyway.

Possibly, when Raven and I's Aura synchronised, something akin to a chemical reaction occurred to our emotions. What the **[** _S-locked_ **]** things are I don't know, but I do know an objective of my semblance is _"synchronisation."_ Perhaps the reason behind my innocent puppy love was to increase the pace of mine and Raven's synchronisation?

My puppy love towards Raven may have been more synchronised to what Raven felt towards me. Although that would also mean Raven felt more than just "accommodation" to me at the time. Regardless, comparing my feelings towards Raven to a chemical reaction is apt, because just like a chemical reaction, it has to end eventually. In other words; come out of the phase as it were.

So, going by this theory; My innocent love towards Raven was caused by my semblance because it would speed up the synchronisation of Raven and I. My innocent love ended presumably because my semblance considered the current level of synchronisation enough, or I just naturally fought against the influence of my semblance and "came to" by myself.

That's one down.

Next question, why did I synchronise with Raven? Why not others? What made Raven different?

Let' see...

 **...**

Play _Jazz Music (Film noir)_

 **...**

There are a few possible reasons I can think of off the top of my head. Some more probable than others.

One, is that I imprinted on her, like a baby chick. Raven was the first human I saw, just that fact by itself is nothing special, but if you add on the fact she was the first human I saw mere seconds after awakening my Aura?

The awakening of my Aura may have made my semblance "heightened" in a way, maybe a better term would be "hypersensitive". If I met Raven... maybe an hour later, my puppy love phase might not have happened.

Not only my semblance, but maybe my Aura was hypersensitive as well, after all I who had no Aura whatsoever somehow was transported into another dimension and awakened Aura through combat not 24 hours later. When you think of it that way, abnormalities in Aura and semblance don't seem too strange.

Although this theory seems stupid at first, when you take into account circumstance and timing, it does require to be taken seriously. If this theory is correct I dread to think what would happen if the first person I met was a male...

Second theory on why I synchronised with Raven only, is because she defeated me.

As I said before, I had not been beaten by a female even once after turning thirteen, yet I was defeated soundly by Raven on that first night. I didn't even see her move, one second I was flying over the ground, ready to strike, the next I was tucked under her arm like a bag of potatoes.

Furthermore since arrival, the only person to have defeated me at all is still Raven. I have had a few spars with minion 1, and I actually won rather easily. He was used to fighting Grimm and town guardsmen, not abnormal midgets stronger and more skilled than him.

Even with my few spars with minion 1, I still fight Raven the most, and subsequently, get defeated by Raven all the time. I've yet to get even a single win in... it's rather annoying actually.

Honestly I find this theory quite likely. Even without Raven inducting me I would probably seek her out sooner or later for a rematch or training, thus getting to know her naturally.

Leading on from that to my third theory on why I synchronised with Raven, is simply because I spent the most time with her.

Breakfast, training, lunch and dinner, she was by my side. It's rather obvious why I'd synchronise with Raven when you look at it that way...

However. Even though I spent the most time with Raven, I did spend a fair amount of time with minion 1 and my personal maid at 1st base. Both of which possessed Aura, like Raven, and both of which I spared with. like with Raven, so then why did I not feel even a hint of synchronisation with either of them?

Well first we can rule minion 1 out of the equation because he's male, I don't like males, ergo my semblance doesn't like males, but what about my maid.

I had fought her almost as much as Raven out of curiosity, although she was more like a training dummy, and she was the one to bring Raven and I food at lunch, plus she was the one checked up on me for various things. I think she might have been the one to clean my room as well.

With Raven I could feel a "buzzing" in her Aura as soon as day two, the buzzing didn't do anything and I don't believe it was useful, but now that I think of it, twas probably a sign of early synchronising... maybe?

However even at the end of my eleven day stay at 1st base, there wasn't even a whisper in maid 1's Aura. Why was that?

That very thought lead me to my fourth theory on why I synchronised with Raven only.

My fourth theory heavily relies on the assumption of Raven's semblance being in some way prophetic.

My thought is somehow, someway I was already synchronising with Raven before I arrived, and the most probable way I can imagine this possibility is that Raven's semblance somehow started synchronising with future me before I arrived.

It's a bit of a long shot but maybe the effects of my synchronising semblance could be felt by Raven's prophesy semblance.

In that case then who knows when Raven started synchronising with me?

Since her semblance awakened?

Since only recently?

What changes did I create in Raven's semblance?

It also made me think... am I canon?

On the flip side of "what changes did I create" was "am I even creating any changes?"

I presumed myself an outsider, and alien looking in.

Was I wrong, was I too arrogant?

Was my arrival foreseen since the beginning?

Has all my actions been predetermined?

Am I not independent of fate?

Must I labour for destiny?

Is my path established? Like lines on a page, chapters in a story?

I had already started considering alternative universe theory when Raven started acting non-canon, but the attitude she manifested towards the servants of 1st base and residents of Niao Hui village showed her attitude towards me is indeed abnormal and _not_ canon.

That started to make me question why I was here.

Do I have a greater purpose? Am I part of a master plan? Or maybe I'm the result of some last ditch effort from the future...

In the end I decided not to mind it. I adopted the attitude of not " _changing_ the plot" but " _creating_ the plot". Without minding it, I will bash my way through anything annoying.

 _'Umu, that is more my style.'_

Back to fourth theory (whether I had already started synchronising with her before arrival), I also decided not to mind it.

True or false, sure it's given rise to some _interesting_ thoughts, but it's also given rise to some major headaches and mild mindfucks pondering it, without any _useful_ information.

So fourth theory is on the back-burner for now.

All in all, I've completely forgotten what I was talking about, but! I've got some useful information... sorta.

\- I may be a baby chick

\- I may be a sucker for hot chicks who have defeated me.

\- I may be hypersensitive.

\- I have a maid fetish.

\- My semblance may take a while to do anything significant.

\- I may be canon.

\- Raven is my bae.

\- That chances of Raven's semblance may be some form of prophesy have gone up.

\- I still don't know exactly why shit happens.

\- I still don't know what shit actually does.

...

 _'... Some of those points were more important than others...'_

 **...**

 _3rd person_

 **...**

Play _Nightcore - Brave Shine_

 **...**

After the author re-read the shit he just wrote and remembered what he was writing, Arayan sorted his chaotic thoughts and arranged the four theory's on why he synchronised with Raven by probability in his mind.

 _'Theory one, I imprinted on Raven like a baby chick... There's about a 20% chance this is the correct theory.'_

Although it sounded stupid at first, a more in-depth inspection revealed it held more merit than first thought. A 1/5 odds is appropriate.

 _'Theory two, I sorta imprinted on Raven because she defeated me... There's about a 10% chance for this one.'_

In this theory Arayan's defeat would have acted like a catalyst, it would have made more sense for there to have been an immediate change in his emotions towards Raven, instead of the slow sync that happened in reality. In addition, even throughout his puppy love phase, Arayan haven't once felt submissive towards Raven, which would have made more sense if the reason behind the synchronisation was defeat. With those reasons theory two is less probable than theory one, thus the 15%.

 _'Theory three, I synchronised with Raven because I spent the most time with her... 35% chance.'_

This one is the most probable of the theories to Arayan merely due to it's simplicity. Synchronisation is the operation of two or more things at the same time. Anyone could synchronise with someone else's breathing, but to do that you must know their breathing, then control your own to match it. You can't match something you don't know after the person Arayan knows most after arrival is Raven who has spent the most time with me thus far, it's only reasonable he synchronised with her first.

 _'Theory four, Raven's semblance synchronised with my semblance beforehand... 20% chance.'_

Arayan felt he should have given this a lower percentage. There are too many unknowns that it relies on, like Raven's semblance, but he didn't... for some reason it calls out to him. It wasn't quite instinct, more like a whim, but Arayan gave it a 1/5 chance.

 _'Then there is a 15% chance of the reason being something completely different from my theories... quite low but I like to think I'm rather thorough. Humility is good but one must also have confidence in their deductions, no use second guessing yourself all the time.'_

Of course Arayan realised in reality the reason he synced with Raven was probably a combination of the theories, there was most likely no _one_ reason, but it felt better to sort things out.

Plus he feels clever when he uses percentages...

Let him have his fun eh?

 **...**

 _1st person Cameo_

 **...**

Play _Play Labrinth - Misbehavin'_

 **...**

Routine is the wrong word.

It's more like groove, maybe mood?

Raven and I traverse the land freely; unbound by day, unbound by night, unhindered by law, uncaring of Grimm, I truly doubt many in Remnant have experienced this liberty.

However we do have some personal limitations; for one, neither of us possess true night vision (mine is too weak to count) so midnight and just before dawn we are inactive, be it stopping for a break or already having set up camp before.

For example; today we slept through midnight, travelled till just before dawn, had a food break waiting for the sun to rise, and subsequently left after. The next time we stopped was around 9:30am to sleep. Raven and I awoke past midday; where we have set off again.

Another limitation is our stamina, or rather _my_ stamina. It's galling to admit but, whilst my stamina is still decent, it's nothing compared to Raven's. Although short limbs and heavy loads don't help, yet even so, Raven sleeps less, fights longer, carries more and does nearly all the scouting, but I have yet to even see her sweat! It would almost be infuriating if it weren't for my noticeable improvement. I can run almost five times longer than I could in the beginning, and, having grown used to this new body combined with new techniques learnt, I can last ten times longer when sparing against Raven. I still lose though...

Sometimes we will stop off at some frontier villages to stock up supplies, legally mind you, although there hasn't been another Tribe aligned village yet. Although we sometimes travel close to the sea, I have yet to see it. Also Raven is inclined to avoid sea ports; they are generally very well guarded due to their strategic and economical important, and Raven isn't exactly held in high esteem by the Mistral or Vale high council. She also has a pesky brother to avoid, no sense creating footprints in notable cities.

However other than that... we are completely free. Unhampered and open, roaming north on the west bank of Mistral.

My mini-map shows it.

Something I found out about my mini-map is that it can update itself, it will "download" information that I perceive for self improvement.

In the beginning all that showed was where I had travelled, the rest was blank, however once I had seen a world map my mini-map updated itself, showing a very basic world map with a vague estimation of where I was located. After I realised the function I asked Raven for as many maps as she could find.

As a result I have a fairly comprehensive world map available in place of the fog-of-war I had previously.

When there were maps that had differing information my mini-map seemed to find the average and settle for that. For example; one map said the Capital Mistral was 7km from a mountain, another said it was 9km, as a result my mini-map depicts the mountain 8km from the Capital.

In addition, the maps gained still acts as "background" and is slightly greyed out, only when I have been there personal will it "light up" as I uncover the action. Also, the "background" has been shown to not be _completely_ accurate. Just a few days ago the map actually depicted my location as a sea-port when we actually a few miles east of it. The map changed accordingly with the port moving and the background map altering slightly to become more accurate.

My path so far is shown by a wiggly line of bright colour amongst muted shades and dulled background tones.

Currently that bright little worm is making good progress north-west, inland.

 **...**

Play _Dishonored Sound track: Honor for all_

 **...**

I am excited.

How odd.

And not the mild kind.

How odd.

It's not for a fight.

How odd.

It's not for sex.

How odd.

I usually don't even experience mundane heights like happiness unless it's for violence or flower-picking.

Excitement is usually reserved for times of violence _and_ flower-picking... or violent flower-picking.

Yet I feel it today just because of what lies at my destination.

It's not fights, it's not sex, but it's is still undeniably, indubitably, irrefutably a Man's Romance!

 _'...I feel the inexplicable need to roll the "R"... also... are those Dugongs?'_

How odd.

A Man's R(rrrrr)omance(!) a boy's dream! What is it?

Why sharp pointy things of course.

Or more specifically, _custom_ sharp pointy things... and blunt things.

Way back at 1st base, Raven had not only called ahead to prepare the highest quality child-sized equipment the tribe can manage, but also told the tribe to gather some of the best ores and materials known to man and wait for her and her new protege.

Niao Hui village was not well enough equipped to forge, so the materials and Tribe blacksmith went to another location.

A location we're heading to now.

Waiting for me is not only weaponry and supplies, but also...

 _'I'ma get badass custom armour!'_

Enough cloth.

"Hey Raven..."

I want my Bloodfang armour.

"Are we there yet?"

 **...**

 **...**

Time since arrival: almost a month.

 **...**

 **...**

* * *

AN:... Ahh. Hello?

First off; I'm not dead, this is not dropped.

Second off... **_*dogeza*_** PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

Ahhhhhh! It was hard! SO hard! To write this chapter!

This FUCKING chapter!

It wasn't like I stopped writing, the beginning was done back in the holidays, percentage bit was done last week and I finished it all off just today. But for some reason it was juts so HARD!

I don't get it...

And as a result this is an entire _week_ later than the latest I set myself, for that I apologise.

As for the chapter itself... well even after all the agonising I'm _still_ not satisfied, but honestly? Fuck it. I ain't gonna change a thing now, it is what it is.

As it was written over the course of three weeks it will definitely be a bit broken, the flow... is there even a flow?

Ugh.

Whatever.

I hope you enjoy it because I certainly didn't.

The next chapter will hopefully, hopefully, be out next week, but after this one? No promises.

However no matter how long it takes, I _will_ write, it's a commitment I made for self-improvement.

At least the sub-par word count from last chapter has been made up by this chapter's 6,835 word count. Almost reaching the legendary heights of chapter 19 and 20!

The chapters _are_ getting longer!

Also, the music chosen don't necessarily reflect the mood, it's just what I was listening to at the time.

Not much else to say, my bum is too jealous at all the shit my hands typed out as it is.

Thanks for reading.

Leave a review if you will.

Complaint or compliment I'll read it all!

So until next time.

Doei~


	23. Chapter 23: Talk with Tetsu

Zoom to 175% (Current count: 1. Have we got anymore?)

 **...**

Thank you to **Battlesny** , **ascensionrealm** , **snake1998926** , **Finder18** , **gg93** , **xRahul** , **Clutchvm** , **Guajardo** , **Shadowj6480** , **Tetsuya Uzumaki** , **daferrad** , **kevengustavo2012** , **romerolaguado** , **The** **Black's** **Dragon** , **GrImWoLfMoThErFuCkErS** , **uyen2411** , **DragonLord501st** , **king ulfr** for your favourites

 **...**

 _ **Hitler's Moustache**_ , oh I thought you meant crow talon as semblance, sorry. But unfortunately it won't be a major weapon either. Sorry your other two reviews are confusing, I don't know exactly what you mean? Maybe re-read the chapter? Also I sent you a PM about the omniscient view thing.

 _ **Noivad Neao-Nefarious Izanagi**_ , thanks as always! Missed you last chapter though :( Glad you like the Raven-Cameo relationship thus far, don't worry there will be plenty more to come.

Guest Nov 6: _ **A Fan**_. Thank you so much for the support. It means a lot to me because I feel the same way about so many other authors who I admire, to think someone thinks that about me... Lets just say it means a lot. This chapter is partially dedicated to you my friend. I hope you enjoy. Might I suggest you create an account? I would love to talk to you.

Guest Nov 7: _**Anonymous**_. Thank you for the support, here's the update!

 _ **Finder18**_ , thank you for the review. Sorry for the slow progression but I just want to do things _properly_ , y'know? No rushing. Also Cameo will have multiple lady friends, probably harem but not in the light-hearted shounen way. This fiction will be dark, sex aplenty, I will not turn Cameo into a good-guy hero.

 _ **Bluhx2**_ , thank you for the compliment, I'm glad you think my writing is improving, that was the whole reason I started after all.

Welcome to the club _**Battlesny**_ , thanks for informing me, did he say that on his twitter feed or was it at some conference? Do you remember?

 _ **king ulfr**_ , Thanks! Here's the update.

 **...**

Thank you to all the lovely people who followed as well, we have broken the 200 bar! stading at 207 at the time of writing this! Thank you so very much.

And so without further ado~

 **...**

* * *

Have **Medieval Music Instrumental - Blacksmith's Forge,** Warlords of Draenor Music - Iron Dawn, **Assassin's Creed: Origins Song Feather in Blood**

* * *

 **...**

 _3rd person_

 **...**

 **...**

 **[Quest Log]**

 **[** Chosen Quests 1/10 **]**

 **[|-** Survive 100 days **-|]**

 **[** Available Quests: **]**

 **[|-** None **-|]**

 **[** Complete Quests **]**

 **[|-** Kill 10 Grimm **-|]**

 **...**

 _(AN: Ahhhhh, ahem. Well... It's not like I forgot or anything!)_

 **...**

 **[** Congratulations. Quest complete **]**

 **[** +0.1 Aura Point **][** +1 Stat Point **][** +10 Exp **]**

 **...**

 _(AN: Cuz honestly? It was a shitty quest anyway.)_

 **...**

 **[** Name: Cameo Welkin **]**

 **[** Race: Human **]**

 **[** Title: Genius Beginner **]**

 **[** Level: 10] [75/100 Exp **]**

 **[** Age 13 (de-aged) **]**

 **[Stat Menu]**

 **[Health Menu]**

 **[Quest Log]**

 **[Aura Menu]**

 **[** Stat Points (SP): 10 **] [** +4 per Level **]**

 **[** Health Points (HP): 9.4 **] [** +1 per Level **]**

 **[** Aura Points (AP): 1 **] [** +0 per level **]**

 **...**

 **[Stat Menu]**

 **[** Free Points: 10 **]**

 **[** LS| **Flesh: Kinetic Absorption** : 10 (+5%)]

 **[** LS| **Eyes: Night Vision** : 6 (+3%)]

 **[** _Empty Slot_ **]**

 **[** _Empty Slot_ **]**

 **[** _Empty Slot_ **]**

 **[** _Empty Slot_ **]**

 **[** US| **Palm: Durability** : 12 (+3%) **]**

 **...**

 _(AN: Gain 3 more stat slots every 10 levels. Unique Stats (US) are not counted and classified outside the norm.)_

 **...**

 **[Aura Menu]**

 **[** Free points: 0.1 **]**

 **[** Aura 80% **]**

 **[** Aura Quantity: 1.5 **] [** Aura Quality: 1.7 **] [** Aura Control: 2.31 **]**

 **[** Semblance Menu **]**

 **...**

 _(AM: Phew~ Sorry 'bout this, just need to get it all down, making a doc for it as we speak but I thought you guys might want to see the whole stats as well.)_

 **...**

 _'Hmm. It's all right I guess? Lot more to think about since I first started...'_

Cameo/Arayan then went about spending his points.

First for Stats he rounded up [LS|Eyes: Night Vision] then split the rest between [LS|Flesh: Kinetic Absorption] and [US|Palm: Durability]

 **...**

 **[Stat Menu]**

 **[** Free Points: 0 **]**

 **[** LS| **Flesh: Kinetic Absorption** : 13 (+6.5%) **]** _(+3SP)_

 **[** LS| **Eyes: Night Vision** : 10 (+5%) **]** _(+4SP)_

 **[** _Empty Slot_ **]**

 **[** _Empty Slot_ **]**

 **[** _Empty Slot_ **]**

 **[** _Empty Slot_ **]**

 **[** US| **Palm: Durability** : 15 (+3.75%) **]** _(+3SP)_

 **...**

Next for Aura he duped everything into Quality as per usual.

 **...**

 **[Aura Menu]**

 **[** Free points: 0 **]**

 **[** Aura 80% **]**

 **[** Aura Quantity: 1.5 **] [** Aura Quality: 1.8 **] [** Aura Control: 2.31 **]**

 **[** Semblance Menu **]**

 **...**

Even though it's just a 0.1AP increase that's still a 10% improvement.

Current total points look like this:

 **...**

 **[** Stat Points (SP): 0 **] [** +4 per Level **]**

 **[** Health Points (HP): 9.4 **] [** +1 per Level **]**

 **[** Aura Points (AP): 0 **] [** +0 per level **]**

 **...**

Although it may have been more wise to save up Stat Points, this is not a normal Gamer system. There is, or has yet to be, no statistic requirements for weapons, there are no skills as of yet and the strength gain is very little compared to the Manhwa.

This Gamer System does not _decide_ your parameters, but _amplifies_ them, as such there is very little need to stock up on points when it will only be a scant few percentage difference in the end. Maybe in the future when Arayan/Cameo is getting more points per level, he might consider saving stuff up, but for now there is no point saving up such meagre amounts.

Might as well use them now so he has every little advantage he can get whilst in the wilderness. Arayan doubts Raven would let him die but he very much dislike the feeling of depending on another, especially with something as weighty as his life...

 **...**

 _1st person Cameo/Arayan_

 **...**

Play _Medieval Music Instrumental - Blacksmith's Forge_

 **...**

Built on an accessible stretch of fertile land, Tetsu village is located more in-land than Niao Hui village, not a frontier village but a supply village so to speak.

Tetsu (meaning iron in Japanese) is the village responsible for supplying weaponry, repairs and general appliances for a total of four frontier villages, these ones legal. Although the four villages supplied by Tetsu are not under Branwen influence, Tetsu village itself has been for nearly a century. Brothers, sisters, aunts, uncles, lovers and children of key members of Tetsu village have been in the Branwen Tribe, as such the relationship between the two is very close.

In fact the current head smith of the Branwen Tribe is native to Tetsu village, and it is him who has been called back to make my dreams come true.

Currently he's sitting before me in this dinky shack on the outskirts of village.

And well... how do I put it? He's pretty much every blacksmith stereotype fulfilled.

Old and tanned, huge arms, large dwarf, bald, scared, unsmiling, stony face with a beard of platted grey hair reaching his collar-bone.

Is it strange to inwardly fanboy when faced with a real-life fantasy blacksmith?

Because I am.

This is just too damn surreal!

So fucking cooooool!

"Hgrmm. Yer the Yun' Glows protege 'en?" Deep and rumbling, it sounded more like a series of strangely sounding grunts than actual words. You can tell he's not used to taking to humans. A true man who's dedicated himself to metal...

So gruff! So cool!

"Hrnn." I grunt back, caught up in the moment, not breaking eye-contact. His eyes are a similar dark brown to mine, except his seem more intense, maybe because of the shadows cast by his heavy brows...

So manly! So cool!

"Hgrmm..." He made that somewhat contemplative long grunt again. Maybe it's something he does when analysing his wares? I could totally imagine that, he's so used to measuring metal he uses it humans as well...

Again:

Fantasy blacksmiths = so frikin cooooool!

This guy is the first male I've met that I somewhat like.

"Hey mister? What's your name?" I break the contemplative mood.

"... Tetsu." Ah, his parents weren't very imaginative then.

Maybe they were blacksmiths as well and thus named him both after iron and the village? Or perhaps there's some tradition I don't know about? Tetsu village is rather old from what I gathered from the architecture and naming sense.

As I hypothesised (in the shower I think) Mistral history started with something akin to Earth's East Asia, actually it seems all the continents, save Atlas (formerly Mantle), early civilisation were similar to Earth's Asia. Atlas's early civilisation were more like the old Germanic tribes and were considered "behind the times" by historians, perhaps it was influenced by the cold weather and relentless Grimm?

Anyway, point is, in Mistral if a landmark sounds Japanese, Indian, Arabian, Chinese, Korean or anything Asian, then it's probably "old-age". Going from there if it sounds Greek or Roman, it's "mid-age" and anything European-ish it's probably modern age.

But that's a rough guide anyway.

There are always anomalies and outliers, not to mention I'm only basing this on Earth history, there are most likely ages and movements that Remnant experienced but Earth didn't. Differences and divergences from Earth history are only more probable when you add Grimm, Dust and Faunus to the mix. Although I can definitely draw parallels between Faunus and people with coloured skin.

Makes me wonder if Remnant has Faunus equivalents to Gandhi and Martin Luther Jr?

But I digress.

"It's nice to meet you Tetsu-san" I gave a little incline of the head before realising what I said.

 _'Crap, learning Japanese has ingrained some habits'_

It seems watching too much anime has some adverse side affects...

"Ahh? You were taught tha' old ways?" Tetsu blinks at me in surprise.

 _'Huh!? It's actually a thing here? Oum you weeaboo... No wait, didn't he describe himself as_ _"Cambodian, Vietnamese, Chinese, and Japanese." that one time? Fine, he's not a weeaboo._ _'_

"Yeah, one of my old friends was taught by her mother, I learnt too." Ida... some nice (read: cringe worthy) memories of messing up pronunciation whilst being taught by her mum.

Y'know, before she blamed me for her daughters death 'n' all...

"Huh, it's rare to see the old utterance taught 'eese days."

Holy shit he said "utterance"! Old school! So cool!

"Yeah..." I resisted the urge to scratch my head self consciously, is this how foreigners feel when they speak in foreign tongue to native speakers? Although I've never gone abroad and all the foreigners I've met spoke at least a little English... "You don't mind? It just sorta slipped out."

"Hgrm. It's fine. Naw lets get on with it." Huh, that was a quick topic change. "First weapons. What do you want? What mecha-shift do y-"

"I don't want mech-shift." I interrupt.

"Hgrm!?" Tetsu's trademark grunt is surprised. I don't blame him, mecha-shift (the thing that transforms weapons) is already an integral part of hunter society. Children dream of the stuff, transforming weapons and dust-powered weapons are often considered as a logo or calling-card of famous huntsmen. That I said I don't want it is extremely strange.

But to me...

"Swords are swords, guns are guns. I won't mix them." In this I was resolute.

It may sound silly, but to me it's almost a matter of pride.

 _'I am an Earthling. I know war better than any of these from Remnant.'_ Is what I like to think.

 **...**

Play _Warlords of Draenor Music - Iron Dawn_

 **...**

Remnant war... I only know of one: The Great war that took place about 80 years before canon, and around 75 years before current time. I came across it whilst researching at first base, and honestly... it was tiny.

But that can't be helped; Remnant is tiny compared to Earth, and not only that but all wars would be suppressed by Grimm activity due to the rise in negative emotions. Why would a soldier want to fight on the front-lines when his family are being butchered by Grimm back at home?

The "Great War" was ended prematurely by Grimm before it could truly bloom. Progress was not made. There wasn't a chance for progress to be made, that war ended too quickly. But nevertheless, it's still the greatest war Remnant has ever known...

 _'Pathetic.'_

A _skirmish_ between 4 counties is all it would amount to on Earth. Not a _war_. Certainly not a _"Great War"._

It was no "Great War."

Not to me.

If you want war... true _war_.

Look to Earth.

\- The "Great War" on Earth, later known as World War 1. 32 countries. 41 million deaths.

More than eight times the countries participated in that war, and it's not like Remnant countries are bigger than earth countries.

 _'When you compare it to the Great War of Remnant? Well... there's no comparison. There's no point.'_

It was considered to be _"The War to End all Wars"_ at the time, a _true_ "Great War" that gave history a kick in the nuts. One everyone thought only happens once.

Then another happened:

\- World War 2: 58 countries. As high as 80 million deaths.

With death estimates reaching double the figures of WW1, how brutal was it? How much negative emotions shrouded the world?

Such a thing would have destroyed Remnant, I'm not even sure if there are even 80 million people on Remnant in the first place, it so small!

And lets not forget the ones that came before:

\- The Mongol Conquests. Estimates of 1 million or more deaths.

\- Hundred Years' War. Estimates of 3.5 million deaths.

\- American Revolutionary War. Estimates of almost 30,000 deaths.

\- Napoleonic Wars. Estimates anywhere between 3.3 million to 6.5 million deaths.

\- American Civil War. Estimated 620,000 men, lost their lives in the line of duty.

What of the ongoing wars around the world?

\- The War in Afghanistan (2001–present). 1 million to 2 million cumulative deaths.

\- Iraq Conflict (2003-present). Estimates reaching almost 300,000 deaths.

\- Mexican Drug War (2006-present). Death toll anywhere between 104,000–144,000+.

\- Syrian Civil War (2011-present). Anywhere between 312,000–470,000 deaths.

Of course I mean no discredit to those smaller, but nonetheless brutal armed conflicts that are _still_ happening around the world: Armed conflicts like the Kashmir conflict, the Balochistan conflict, South Thailand insurgency, Israeli–Palestinian conflict, Colombian conflict, Oromo conflict, Ogaden insurgency, War in North-West Pakistan, Insurgency in Egypt, Burundian unrest and the Insurgency in Northeast India to name a few.

What's Remnant got? Their _"Great War"_ and a Faunus civil rights conflict.

And in both, especially the Faunus civil rights conflict, there was **no** _progress_ , only _fear_.

Yes. War is terrible. That is a fact.

But.

Yes. War breeds progress. That is also a fact.

In the Mongol Conquests, Genghis Khan established an empire. He centralised human thought for hundreds of years to come, laying the foundations of civilisation for thousands of years to come. With conquest he spread culture and became the one other man alongside Alexander the Great who single-handedly changed the course of history.

The Hundred Years' War saw the rise of heroes like Joan of Arc, revolutionary new weaponry like the English long bow and was a cornerstone of history, seeing the rise and subsequent fall of chivalry. It also taught humanity a valuable lesson of loss; there was no notable war for the next 322 years to come.

In the American Revolutionary War the Thirteen Colonies claimed independence from the British Empire, establishing the United States which would later become one of the greatest countries in the world, boasting the strongest standing army and being the most technological advanced county of the modern age.

The Napoleonic Wars was named after a close contender for people who changed the world. Napoleon, a man who french kissed history, revolutionised navel and mercantile stratagems, taking both warfare and economics out of their stagnating medieval state. No doubt things were different after the wars than before.

The American Civil War and World Wars were the same, as were all those modern conflicts. Were the guns deployed to Afghanistan in 2001 the same as those deployed today to the Syrian Civil War?

Wartime breeds more progress than any other time.

They harness the terrible thoughts of humanity and make them sublime.

We humans are stupid after all, we need incentive.

Wars are _plenty_ motivation.

It was ingenuity born of necessity.

Yet not _once_ were the mecha-shift weapons of Remnant made or prototyped.

Yes there were Bat-bombs and Anti-tank dogs but now scythe-snipers.

Call it silly, or maybe patriotic, but I consider Earth weapons superior to their Remnant counterparts.

The weapons of Earth are an accumulation of thousands of wars many times more brutal than their Remnant counterparts.

The wars of Earth are longer, bigger and more savage that those of Remnant, as a result the tools evolved accordingly.

Given the choice I will chose an Earth gunpowder gun over a Remnant dustpowder gun.

Remnant weaponry are tailored to kill Grimm, the scary monsters of the night.

Earth weaponry are tailored to kill humans, the scariest monsters of them all.

Negative thoughts is a thing of taboo in Remnant due to Grimm, on Earth? Depression aplenty. As a result I believe the way one of Remnant and one of Earth approach weaponry are very different to each other.

Although with that said, it's not like I'm discrediting Remnant weaponry, they are fearsome indeed, tailored for slaying beings with far greater parameters than humans. They have their advantages, just as Earth weapons have their advantages.

I shall now commission weaponry with an earthling mentality. A very dangerous mentality indeed.

It's a mentality of a depressed human jaded by human darkness and carrying an extensive history of alien warfare.

A mentality especially dangerous on me, the guy with a plan.

 _'Tetsu. You shall create the first weapons of the first Earthling warlord of Remnant. I wonder what you would think if you knew the carnage I plan? Would you be horrified or would you rejoice I wonder? Humans are such disgustingly interesting creatures like that.'_

 _'The again, it is of no concern to me.'_

 _'I will not stop.'_

"Here's what I want."

 **...**

Play _Assassin's Creed: Origins Song Feather in Blood_

 **...**

 _1st person Tetsu_

 **...**

"Here's what I want."

It was disconcerting; to see such a sharp look on a child's face.

Those formerly calculative but somewhat playful eyes gained a glint I couldn't quite place, they became sharp and dark but at the same time they burned with _something_. Those brown eyes burned with such intensity that surpassed those I saw in the mirror.

It was disconcerting; to see such a zealous look in a child's eye.

His whole atmosphere changed; from child to adult, from civilian to Huntsman.

I unconsciously shifted my posture to match his.

"Although I _said_ I don't want mecha-shift, that is only with my bladed weapons and firearms."

 _'Swords are swords, guns are guns. I won't mix them.'_ Is what he said. It was strange; practicality says mecha-shift weapons are far more efficient than their old-school counterparts, but for some reason those "old-school" weapons have always resonated with me, this child's words seamed to put those abstract feelings into one simple sentence.

"First is my Staff. It will me 2 meters in length, 6cm in width, I'll leave the weight and materiel to you. It will have three forms: Staff, Twin rods and nunchaku. There will be no fire-arms implemented into it.I may add elemental effects later but for now keep dust to a bare minimum, only enough to power the transformations. Keep in mind, I want this weapon to place emphasis on sturdiness, reliability and simplicity. I want it to be easy to maintain and have reliable performance."

Only a weapon obsessed fanboy could have rattled off such specifics like that but although the child spoke with confidence, it was without fervour or heat, he simply calmly stated the parameters of his future weapon like a professional hunter.

"Second are my Tonfas. This will be my most mecha-shift intensive weapon. I want them to be slightly longer than my forearm giving me some length to grow into, the grip will be 5cm in width excluding whatever cloth, rubber or leather I add to it. My Tonfas will have two forms, and inactive and active: Arm-guard and Tonfa."

"The arm-guard must be sturdy enough to withstand a few blows so no excessively delicate parts. Weather the arm-guard and tofa are one weapon, or two components, I will leave to you. I also want the Tonfa to have a taser feature, keep in mid this its the weapon I will most likely be using for non-lethal take-downs and civilian control, so no pointy bits."

My mind snapped back to focus when he started talking again. What the kid said about it being two components gave me some thoughts; I could make the "arm-guard" a "port" that you attach the "Tonfas" to, then will combine so they can shift between each complete forms, the "arm-guard" component would be a good place to store the dust for the taser feature and having the weapon in two parts could make maintenance easier.

"Third is single-shot rail gun. Can you do it?"

He passed me some blueprints, he didn't have any for the previous so this one must be special.

 _(AN: Search_ Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare [RW1] _it's a pistol)_

"The length from muzzle to breach will be 40cm. I don't mind the accuracy or kick, it's a singe-shot gun for mid-range killing power."

Now this is a interesting design, I've seen similar from blue-prints looted from Atlas but nothing quite as detailed or complete like this. Much of it seems to be a mishmach of other pistols, assault-rifles and I can even see a bit of the new anti-Goliath rail cannon it here so there are a few kinks and creases, but surprisingly the concept is sound.

"I can do it." It's a strange and dangerous weapon, at least a decade ahead of it's time, but if anyone can make it it's me.

"Good." The child nodded with authority. "Next is my Katana."

He then presented me with the Katana-Wakizashi pair that he brought with him from the southern base.

"I want you to forge a Katana and Tanto out of these two, they are already saturated in my Aura and the material is good. I will leave the specifics to you."

I recognised these two, the work of one of my disciples, in fact I oversaw the making and did the last checks on them. An acceptable products, not the best, but nice and simple without the extravagance commonly found in modern-day Smiths. My reunion was interrupted by mild surprise when he said they were already saturated in his Aura.

I gave them a closer look and indeed they were heavy with the child's Aura.

When an object is saturated in someones Aura it becomes there's in the truest sense, one will know the object's conditions, status and parameters instinctively. Aura is the power of ones soul, for it to saturate into something of course one would feel a connection with it. Another case of things being saturated in Aura are married couples ans twins; both are saturated in each others Aura and there are reliable reports of twin-telepathy and partners sensing their other in danger. These phenomenons are done slowly however, it varies on the situating and quality of a persons Aura but saturating something in one's Aura normally takes months _,_ even _years._

But from the information I received he hasn't had these more than a month. For there to be a reaction so quickly the kid's Aura quality must be monstrous or his Semblance is boosting the reaction between weapons and Aura somehow.

It is quite extraordinary.

As expected of the Young Glow's son.

 _'And wasn't that a surprise.'_

"Now for my bow. It will have _no_ mecha-shift in it whatsoever, and the only dust I want in it will be strengthening the metal, and I want it to be _completely_ made of metal. And it will be a longbow. I'll leave the specifics to you."

My reminiscing of how surprised I was at Young Glow having a child was once again broken by said child.

And wait. What did he say? No mecha-shift? Metal? completely? And a longbow?!

There are only two-no three types of bows in Remnant: the Recurve Bow, Longbow and Crossbow.

Putting aside crossbows for the moment, most metal bows are the Recurve type.

With a Recurve Bow it's the tensile strength of the string that gives the projectile velocity, so it's reasonable to use metal for it's sturdiness despite it's weight, however a Longbow is a different matter.

With a longbow however, it's not the bend of the string that gives a projectile power, but the bend in the body itself.

Traditionally the "body" of a longbow was made of hardwood, the power and range came from it's bend. It was the greatest challenge of the bow creator to temper the hardwood into being flexible enough to bend without breaking, but maintain adequate stiffness for power. Nowadays most longbows are just made of carbon-fibre or something similar though.

From what the kid's commissioned thus far, I can tell he's slightly old fashioned, even at the cost of things being impractical. However now the child commissioning a _Longbow_ to be made entirely of metal, and for there not to be any mecha-shift to aid the draw of the string... is beyond simply impractical!

Drawing the bow would mean having the strength to bend metal, and shooting a longbow isn't just about drawing it but also aiming it. That's not to mention the weight it would be and how large it would be... using this weapon would put immense strain not only on the arm that's drawing it, the arm that's keeping it steady, but also the fingers or whatever contraption the kid will use to actually _draw_ the string.

Using ones fingers to draw something packed with the potential energy of a bent metal longbow... someone without Aura might well lose their fingers.

Why on Remnant would the kid want something like that?

"It's as much a weapon as it is a training equipment." As if reading my mind the kid clarifies further.

But as a training equipment eh?

 _'Can't really say anything about that then. At least he realises how impractical it is.'_

I'm also slightly excited to create such a beast.

Practicality aside, depending on the arrow he uses it would probably be as powerful, if not more, than most of those wall-mounted defence-turrets they have placed at Mistral.

It also seems really manly for some reason.

Dunno why.

"And finally... my Glaive."

He showed me his Glaive.

This monstrosity was even more saturated in his Aura than the Katana-Wakizashi pair from earlier.

It was gray-scale head to toe.

The "pommel" at the base of the shaft was a grey closer to white, a"cloud" grey, and took up about 7cm of the shaft.

The shaft was was it's base iron grey all the way. There were subtle patterns engraved into it making for a better grip and slightly finer aesthetics. The shaft itself was 1.75 metres in length, already taller than the kid.

The "guard" which came before the blade and after the shaft was a darker grey, almost charcoal but the metallic sheen it possessed distanced it from such soft materials. The guard was there to make the Glaive top-heavy, adding weight to each swing and making the blade all that more deadlier. The guard itself was about 14cm in width and was 26 cm in length, the design was simply some interlocking spirals.

The blade itself was around 60cm in length and 13cm in width. It was straight until the end where it curves back into a point.

All in all. A monster.

One of my finer works.

 _(AN: Search "Kingdom Glaive" I'm imagining the one the kid (Shin) holds but with a straight edge (mostly) and different colours. By the way if you haven't already read or watched it you're missing out. Once you get past the animation in the anime it's pretty good, but honestly? The manga Kingdom is one of the best in the world. I consider it better than Naruto and Bleach, standing up there with One Piece Manga (not anime because it's sorta shit now.)Seriously, read it. You won't regret it.)_

"Reforge this. Make it heavier. Make it sharper. Make it bigger. I want barbaric savageness. I want it rudimentary. I want it cruel. This is what I kill with. No mecha-shift of course."

That... threw me for a loop.

The reason it was gathering dust in some backwater south base was _because_ it was to heavy, to big and to rudimentary.

And he wants it worse?

...Well alright then.

"Well that's all for now. I will leave the weapons with you. Please inform me when you start smithing, I wish to watch if you don't mind."

Though it was worded like a question, it broker no argument, holding metal so like what I work with er' day.

 _'Honestly, he's just like his mother.'_

"Hgrn." I give my usual grunt, sound catching on phlegm as usual. "Alright. Oh, what colour schemes do you have in mind for the finished product?"

"Hm?" The kid gave a slight look of surprise, seams the question caught him of guard. "Oh yeah, they will be bronze and gold. Although the scheme for my clothes are black, green and bronze, my weapons will all be bronze and gold... with maybe a few black. My weapons will act as highlights to my style. I think flashier looking weapons will work alright with my otherwise drab appearance, don't you agree?" He gave a winning style, tilted with boyish energy unlike the adult gratas he possessed whilst listing his future tools.

The kid already slipped out of "huntsman persona" after he finished talking of his Glaive. Now it was back to child civilian, albeit a strong and stocky one full of energy.

It was disconcerting; how a child could switch between personas so easily.

"Hgrn." I gave my usual grunt as a reply, he didn't get angry, just smiled some more.

"Well then I'll be seeing myself out," he said when he saw me getting up, "See ya Tetsu-san."

"Hgrn."

The kid made for the door.

 _'...Oh yeah. I forgot.'_

"Wait."

"Hn? Yes?"

"What's yer name again?"

 _'Can't carry on just calling him the "kid" after all.'_

"Oh! Well... It's Cameo Welkin to most..." To most? What does that mean? "But since you're gonna be my personal blacksmith I'll tell you especially. My name's Arayan, nice to meat you Tetsu-san."

"... Hgrn." This time was more like a snort than a grunt, I'm slightly miffed at someone calling me their personal blacksmith.

The kid just smiled and left my shack, back to his mother.

"Haaaa."

I gave a sigh at the long project ahead of me, especially that gun. That'le be a pain.

But oh well. Not that I'm not looking forward to it after all.

Metal is my friend.

I look forward to spending time with my friend again.

And although I'm slightly miffed at kid, Arayan now, calling me his personal blacksmith, I'll let it slide.

It's partly true after all.

He's already been named Young Glow's son.

 _'He's probably gonna be the next Young Glow after that old codger rolls over.'_

That makes him my boss's kid and the future of the tribe. No doubt Young Glow will dote on him when she becomes Glow.

 _'Eh, whatever.'_

Back to my metal.

Back to my friend.

Don't need anything else.

 **...**

 **...**

Time since arrival: few days off a month.

 **...**

 **...**

* * *

AN: Let me once again apologise for the long wait. But here it is now.

Hopefully this 5,559 word chapter may appease your anger.

I would throw in a virgin sacrifice as well but I want to keep my life, also I'm a bit to hairy...

I joke. I'm no virgin.

Anyway.

The reason it's so late is a combination of trying to write from someone else view, college work, a college art trip, sickness and just general difficulty writing.

For that I once again deeply apologise.

I would write more of an Author Note but there's college tomorrow in the morning, can't miss anymore lessons than I already have.

So with that, I thank you for reading.

Dunno when the next chapter will get out so why don't you leave a review in the mean time?

I read every single one.

Goodnight.


	24. Chapter 24: Re-write of Chapters 1-10

Sorry guys, not a "real" chapter but something necessary non the less.

Well helooooo there! Due to many fuck bois complaining I will now compile a slightly edited version of chapter 1 to 10 into a single chapter. There will be some refining of Cameo's monologues as well because at the time of writing these chapters the first time round, I had no clue where this was gonna go.

This whole thing started off as me _forcing_ myself to improve my written English, however now I actually _want_ to write a story.

I know I said I wouldn't re-write things and I'm not, it's just a tad of editing and putting everything in one place.

I do agree that the chapters back then were ridiculously small.

So without further ado.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

 **...**

 **[Enter Name: ... ]**

 **...**

The young man standing in an empty field blinked at the oddity floating before him.

Then he squinted.

Blinked again.

Rubbed his nose.

And mumbled something sounding like "buck fit" under his breath.

 **...**

 **[Confirm "Fuck it" as name?]**

 **...**

The young man stared dully at the text, before sighing and slumping his shoulders

"No... name me as... Cameo. Yeah that sound oddly suitable."

 **...**

 **[Confirm "Cameo" as name?]**

 **...**

"Yea"

 **...**

 **[Welcome to Remnant.]**

 **...**

"Thanks"

 **...**

 **[Good luck.]**

 **...**

"... That's it?"

... once again the young man slumped his shoulders.

"... Right then, where's Juniors Bar. I wanna get piss drunk."

And with that he stalked off... somewhere... That way...

Man he's screwwwed~

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

* * *

Original AN down below. Thought I'd leave it there for the sake of new readers.

 **AN: I am writing this author's note just after finishing chapter 18.**

This is the first chapter of my first story that I have ever written.

I could re-write it but I won't. Shameless New Guy was originally something I did on a whim to improve my writing skills, and as you can see, it was pretty shit.

I will not edit my work because it is a testimony to my improvement.

With that said plz give it a chance.

Maybe take a skim over later chapters? Chapter 18 which I just finished is pretty good.

I promise it improves. Look at the reviews if you want proof.

Thanks for reading, and thank you to those who are willing to give it a chance.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Dump walking**

* * *

I don't own RWBY, I would've killed Jaune and made Pyrrah my waifu

 **...**

 **...**

I was walking to Junior's bar when it struck me... a) I don't know where Junior's bar is, b) I don't know where I am, c) There could be Grimm around.

I am so screwwwed~

Then another thing struck me!

A branch... I wasn't looking where I was going. So I looked around and observed my surroundings.

I had just exited a small clearing into a forest of lush green trees, they were the type you find in children's books; big gnarled roots, thick trunks and wide leaves. Each tree were spaced apart by about six meters yet their collective canopy still manages to blot out the sun and bathe the underbrush in murky green light. It was quite eerie.

It was also eerily calm; I couldn't hear and animal, insect, or bird song. The only sound was the faint rustling or the leaves in the breeze. Very eerie indeed.

Also bad. Eerie calm can be very bad. If there are no animals around it may mean something has scared them off, a predator perhaps. Or maybe it could be me, my abnormal arrival may have caused a commotion which scared everything off. That's a more comforting thought but I will still assume and act as if there is a dangerous entity in my vicinity, as one should when they are dumped in a forest in a world of grimm.

I drop into a crouch and back away from the forest, going there looking for a bar was foolish, I need to clear my head. It is probably worthwhile searching the vicinity of my landing zone, maybe I got a starter package?

One can always hope.

Still in a crouch, just for the sake of practice, I dump walk back to the clearing from whence I came.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Chapter 3: It's important to men**

* * *

AN: I recommend you zoom in 175% when you read. It's what I do

 **...**

 _1st person Cameo_

 **...**

The clearing I was currently crouching in was a nice clearing, as far a clearing go. It was green and grassy, about ten meters in diameter and flat.

Dump walking around the clearing I searched for some sort of starter gift and found: A few twigs... and a slightly sturdy stick...

...I might be able to use the sturdy stick as a walking stick I suppose?

Always look on the bright side!

I guess I can also use it to beat down shrubbery... But that would leave noticeably tracks. Actually animals would be able to tack me with scent anyway, maybe if I leave a trail humans could find me, hopefully a Huntress. A hot, sexy, kickass Huntress... Mhmmmm~

I'm still gonna dump walk though.

Tacking a break from searching the ground I sit on the ground with my legs spread in front of me.

"Looking at the sun I'd say it was around midday. Don't know where East and West is sooo~"

 _'I can't tell if it's past or before midday'_

I conclude in my mind.

 **...**

 _Third person_

 **...**

The young man closes his eyes for a bit to bask in the warmth of the sun before jumping up with burning resolution in his eyes.

The young man pats himself down, checking the many pockets of his black baggy camo pants, retying the shoelaces of his black and dark-green mountain boots and tucked the bottom of his trousers into his boots.

Next came his top. He tucked in his tight black T-shirt showing of his broad shoulders and well muscled front and back.

Finally he puts on black gloves retrieved from his trousers; they are of leather make and come up just past his wrist.

 _'Ah, my trusty murder gloves. Always keep them to hand y'know? Just in case.'_

"Gotta check all my bits are here" he murmurs.

Next he confirms his fleshier bits.

Caramel brown skin speaks of his many hours under the sun and his Indian heritage.

Thick muscly forearms speak of bones broken many times and grew back stronger as well as intensive physical activity

A big chest and powerful back for tacking and dishing out heavy hits.

Steady legs to withstand and endure.

And an intimidating stance that loomed over you.

He cut quite the scary figure simply standing there... Until he took a quick peek down his pants and sighed a sight of relief.

Next was his face.

His face wasn't super handsome but it was well kept.

No acne scars so to speak of.

He could feel the little scar across the bridge of his nose where he broke it one to many times.

Eyebrows are still there and eyelashes are as annoyingly long as ever.

Running a hand through his hair it still felt the same as always. Short enough so that its hard to grab but long enough to keep his head warm; about 2cm, maybe a little less.

Plucking a hair of his eyebrow and head he checked and saw it was as black like always.

Finally running his hand down his face to check his second most important part after his dick... He stopped dead.

With a rapidly paling face his eyes widened in horror and he screamed to the heavens

"WHERE THE FUCK IS MY BEARD!"

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Dumb dumb**

* * *

AN: I recommend you zoom in 175% when you read. It's what I do

Also thanks **Silversearcher** for the prompt follow and favourite. You will always be remembered as my first ever follower!

I don't own RWBY, I would've killed Jaune and made Pyrrah my waifu

 **...**

 **...**

 _1st person Cameo_

 **...**

"WHERE THE FUCK IS MY BEARD!"

M-m-my precious! It's not there! Nottherenottherenothere!

"Nooooooo!"

My magnificent sharp goatee, manly chinstrap beard and finely trimmed moustache! Gone! Gone I say!

The horror! The horror I say!

Checking my pockets again for something reflective, I came up short. Dammit what's the point off so many pockets if most of them are empty!

Falling back on my bum I stare listlessly at the sky.

"When? When did it disappear?" Questions myself.

 **...**

 _3rd person_

 **...**

Cameo reviews what has happened to him thus far:

"I've somehow ended up in RWBY verse, can't remember exactly how I got here but I know I'm an orphan, A college student, and a male with nothing back on earth to enjoy except violence and sex, also Rugby, Rugby's quite fun. Non-physical hobbies only extend to Anime and Manga, lots of it."

Bullies didn't know what to make of me when I was at school, despite my valiant attempts to stay low key, it just wasn't to be.

People took note.

They also took note I was freaking weird.

I could be counted as a nerd due to my high marks in math and science.

I could also count as an Arty student due to my love of Art & Design plus my manga drawing in my free time. I also wasn't afraid to profess my love of anime despite it being called _cartoons_ by the _cool_ kids.

Fuck the cool kids.

Those three groups were usually prime targets for the bullies and the cool kids yet; I was also the rugby captain, known for taking martial arts classes, which also made me a cool kid, but the clincher was the incessant rumours that I was not a virgin. Being a non-virgin in an all boys school at that age immediately elevates you far beyond the "cool kid" category, to a semi-divine plane of existence, where one is bathed in milk and honey by porn stars and your dick is _actually_ six inches (Which is what everyone seemed to say at the time.)

I never denied nor confirmed the rumours much to everyone's annoyance.

I also like to think my personality was quite chill and I never bullied anyone.

All in all I was a confusing personality to those hormonal boys looking for kicks doing stupid stuff; Both cool and not, yet doesn't join the bullies or even stick with anyone of the "geeky groups". The fact I hung out with the uncool kids instead of them irked them so they just turned their head when it came to me. I was untouched.

Long, totally-not-subtle, background monologue over...

 _(AN after re-write: this was the biggest edit so far and it's just making sure what is written here aligns with what I wrote later.)_

"On arrival floating texts asked my name an- wait floating texts?"

Cameo blinked

Then face palmed at his stupidity

"Ugh... hope this works... [Stats]!"

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Chapter 5: Getting familiar**

* * *

 **...**

 **...**

"On arrival floating texts asked my name an- wait floating texts?"

Cameo blinked

Then face palmed at his stupidity

"Ugh... hope this works... [Stats]!"

 **...**

 **[Name: Cameo]**

 **[Race: Human]**

 **[Locked]**

 **[ Age 13 (de-aged [?])]**

 **[No stats available [?]]**

 **[Locked]**

 **...**

"13!? WTF I'm a midget!"

Hoping to distracts myself from my age and desperate for information I thought of the [?] next to "de-aged"

 **...**

 **[De-Aged?]**

 **[You have a 13 year old body with all the trials your 18 year old body has experienced. This means the strength and muscle memory has been implanted on your 13 year old body, your bones have both the thickness off your 18 year old body in addition to the flexibility and potential of your 13 year old body.]**

 **[This is a win-win situation for you, savour it. It won't happen often.]**

 **...**

"... That's nice? It does say it's win-win, except I look underage now. Well... never stopped me before."

Next focusing on the [?] next to stats.

 **...**

 **[No stats available?]**

 **[Stats are unlocked through exceptional actions]**

 **[Stats are earned my friend]**

 **...**

Before I could make a snarky comment a wild text box appeared.

 **...**

 **[For completing the secret tutorial your stat menu has been updated!]**

 **...**

"Ooooh~ Okay, [Stats]!"

 **...**

 **[Name: Cameo]**

 **[Race: Human]**

 **[Level: 0 [?]]**

 **[ Age 13 (de-aged)]**

 **[No stats available]**

 **[Locked]**

 **...**

You know the drill:

 **...**

 **[Level 0?]**

 **[Your level does not reflect your strength, merely how much Exp you have gained since arrival at Remnant. The level system is a measuring stick on how much you have improved and dictates when you get free stat points.]**

 **[You will reach level 1 after unlocking a Stat]**

 **...**

Goodie. Next...

"[Options]?"

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Chapter 6: Dirty boy**

* * *

Thanks to **HelpfulNudge** and **deadzone223** for their follows!

 **...**

 **...**

Goodie. Next...

"[Options]?"

 **...**

Turns out there are options but it's a lot more minimalistic than I hoped for.

The only thing that I can do thus far is change where the floating box will appear in my vision. Right now I have the boxes minimised an they show up in the bottom left corner of my vision, I left font unchanged and kept the colours black and grey.

There is one thing to look forward to and that's the Minimap function that I turned on. Currently its in the top left hand corner of my vision with a 50% opaqueness and I can make it "fullscreen", so to speak, at 80% opaqueness. Another good thing with the minimap is it comes with a compass.

Right now my map is just a little green egg shaped blob amongst a sea of black. The egg is pointing towards the east so it means I was heading east before.

 **...**

Next...

 **...**

 _3rd person_

 **...**

"[Inventory]"

Cameo was not surprised when he saw a little black box appear in the bottom right corner of his vision, he had already changed its settings in the option menu after all.

Picking up a twig he experimentally willed it to disappear into his inventory and it did; without fanfare the twig simply disappeared from his hand and a little twig icon appeared in the black box. How the inventory works is that it currently has exactly 1 cubic meters worth of space, what ever you can fit in there will fit. The items in the inventory do not change nor interfere with each other, they are all in a sort of perpetual stasis.

In addition; items do not stack but items can be quick equipped with thought and the inventory is treated as a personal dimension, unless you got someone who can reach through a different dimension stealing from the inventory is impossible.

Ozpin may be able to do it though, fuckin Ozpin.

Cameo started experimenting further and found he de-equip and re-equip his clothes fairly easily. He only needed a thought and he would be stark naked and then another thought and he would be fully dressed. All his clothes fitted into the inventory easily as well, a cubic meter is quite big considering he's only 1.5 meter tall or something.

His experimenting told him to take something into his inventory requires one to be touching the object and that both absorbing and summoning objects to his inventory was instantaneous, or to quick for his mind to notice the difference between his thoughts and the action anyway.

So he did what he believed all gamer characters should have done with there infinite inventories; He starting shovelling dirt into it.

Lots of dirt, I mean LOTS of dirt. The inventory will automatically fill in the spaces in the dirt with more dirt so Cameo with have exactly 1 cubic meter of compressed dirt in his inventory.

What use is that you may ask? How about summoning a shield of dimensionally compressed dirt to take a hit for you? Or maybe it can be used as a sudden sledge hammer? Or as Cameo just found out when he summoned parts of his dirt brick at the same place; an impromptu smoke screen.

...Well a dirt screen actually.

 **...**

 _1st person Cameo_

 **...**

"*Cough* *Cough* *Cough*! Blegh, dirt in my mouth..."

Trying to summon two halves of the dirt brick in one place causes them to expand in all directions, violently. Good to know. Won't be doing that anytime soon, and certainly not when I'm standing still, don't want to be berried again.

De-summoning all the dirt on me I crouched down to collect up all my dirt on the floor.

At first I had been summoning all the dirt in my inventory at once and it came out in a meter big square of dirt in my hand, that then promptly dropped to the floor with a thud, compressed dirt is quite heavy.

My summoning "stance" for the dirt is legs shoulder width, slightly bent knees and right hand held in front of me with elbow slightly bent. My left hand is bracing my right by grabbing my right forearm.

Better safe than sorry.

Trying to summon the dirt in motion was a failure, the summoned object stays where it is summoned, as in it does not follow you if you fail to grab it. That rules out the possibility of waving around my meter big brick of dirt. However the strategy still stands if I manage to get above the enemy.

Next I had tried summoning the dirt as an armour. I mean if I can equip clothes why can't I equip dirt?

It worked, it's just too impractical at the moment, only usable to take hits and much to heavy to move around in. But suddenly summoning the dirt as heavy vambraces in mid swing then using it like the 4th Raikage is something I will practice.

Its because of the armour practice I'm good at de-summoning dirt on me. Unfortunately my hair doesn't count as skin contact so I have to do that by hand, for the dirt in my clothes I just send them to all to the inventory then summon only my clothes leaving behind all the dirt. Clever no?

The latest experiment was to see if I could summon two things in one place and how it would react. In hindsight that could have gone horribly wrong, I could have created a black hole, or the dirt could expand at light speed turning me to a bloody smudge. Yea, that could've gone baaad~. Hindsight is 20/20 as they say.

Still the experiment was a success, sort of. Summoning two things in one place will cause motion.

Now I want to create a dirt bullet.

* * *

 **Chapter 7: This counts as algebra right?**

* * *

Thank you to **Gleming** for your follow! Thank you to **deathblade1982** for your favourite!

 **...**

 **...**

Still the experiment was a success, sort of. Summoning two things in one place will cause motion.

Now I want to create a dirt bullet.

 **...**

My I idea on how to do it is summon 2 parts in the same place again but instead of the dirt summoning two equal halves in exactly the same place I plan to summon two uneven bits of dirt in slightly different places but still overlap their equip "point". I'll also do it with less dirt this time.

Placing my hand before me I pictured exactly what I wanted to summon: a cube of dirt with an edge of 10cm, then a smaller cube half overlapping the bigger cube. The smaller cube is situated on the opposite face to the one my hand would be on, the smaller cube has an edge of 5cm.

Lets call big cube (A) and small cube (B).

Hopefully when they are summoned (B) will be pushed away from me because it has less mass than (A), resulting in a dirt projectile.

If you have trouble imagining it picture a two layered snowman made of cubes, and its not a snowman but a dirtman.

 **...**

 _3rd person_

 **...**

Cameo braced himself, remembering to keep mouth firmly closed, and took a deep breath.

The dirt man was summoned and the head shot forward... then flopped. Rather disappointing.

The dirt bullet was mare like a dirt fountain and didn't get two meters before it fell to the ground. It was very anticlimactic, sorta like a guy jizzing; after watching all those porn vids as a kid you would expect a "Fwooosh, pew-pew-pew, Ahhhh~" instead you get a "Blurp~... Nnnnugh."?

That was exactly what Cameo felt right now.

"Daaaa~ Damn still no real attack"

Cameo sat back down contemplating his options.

The Dirt-bomb/Dirt-screen wasn't too feasible to use in combat, the newly minted Dirt-fountain/Dirt-screen could be something decent if I angled the shot upwards, but it's a distraction at best.

"*Sigh*, still no weapon and not a clue as to where I am in a Grimm infested world with night approaching. Things aren't looking good." Cameo hid his unease by talking to himself.

Cameo wished he was at least close to some water body so he would have water and could experiment with putting H2O into his inventory.

If Cameo got the Gamer system from The Gamer Manhwa He would've gone straight to the ocean. Stuff some oxygen into the inventory then walk into the water, when he ran out of air in his lungs he would have equipped oxygen to the inside of his mouth or perhaps even inside his lungs to stay underwater. Whilst underwater an inventory slot would be open and continually sucking in water. Then when he came across an enemy he could unleash a tsunami of water at his foes with just the inventory!

Cameo doesn't think of the Inventory as a simple game mechanic to store items, but as an alternate dimension under his control, how he uses it is not constricted to gamer logic.

 **...**

 _1st person Cameo_

 **...**

I can't wait to get my hands on some fire.

 **...**

 **...**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: It's not my bedtime**

* * *

AN: Changed age in chapter 5 from 14 to 13, I want to give Cameo more time.

Thank you to **Driver1985** , **Nactick** , **Tobythegoodguy** , **luckmaster1** and **tienphama92** for your follows.

Thank you **DeathXMaster** , **DevilMax** , **Dohnaseek9** , **Nipplegunz** (LoL nice name) and **cv-snowblind** for their favourite and follow

Thank you random **guest** for my first review

It makes me extremely happy copying all these names down, thank you all.

 **...**

 **...**

 _3rd person_

 **...**

The sky is dyed orange by the setting sun and the moon is dawning.

Shovelling dirt takes time after all.

Cameo contemplates his choices surrounded by upturned earth and mounds of dirt.

Sound has started to return to the forest. A shuffle of leaves here, a distant bird cry there. In the absence of further abnormal events like Cameo, returning animals, beasts and sovereigns bravely advance, retaking their turf.

Along with the lords of the night.

The nightmares cometh...

 **...**

 _(AN after re-write: sorry for the theatrics, just really wanted to write "cometh")_

 **...**

 _1st person Caemo_

 **...**

 _Option 1: Create a dirt fortress here._

Right now that seems like a good idea. Pros are; a makeshift base, some manner of defence and mental comfort. However there are cons. I don't know how the animals will react to this place for one; this _place_ being _this clearing,_ It is possible that the animals will continue to be wary of this place and avoid it for a bit, in that case it would be another pro.

It is also possible for the opposite: this clearing will become a vacuum for animals, I found many animal tracks when searching the first time. I'm not too worried about the birds, as I'm too big a prey for them, but the rodents... I don't like rodents.

The biggest con however is how the Grimm will react to my fortress. Grimm hate humanity and everything created by it. I don't plan on creating the fortress by hand but by inventory, however will the Grimm see inventory crafted walls as natural or human made. Grimm are already attracted to humans like a moth to a candle, I don't want to make a bonfire.

So despite the pros and the attractive mental comfort I put Option 1 to the back of my mind. I don't want to risk it.

 _Option 2: Just stay here, maybe dig a hole._

The pros; possible sleep, I am familiar with the area, animals might avoid my area.

The cons; Lots. I will be on ground level, maybe bellow ground level so rodents will be able to get to me. This isn't a field where rodents are sparse but a forest with plenty of underbrush, shrubbery, and alcoves for smaller animals to stay and feed.

No defence except visual if I cover myself in dirt. I don't want to wake up to a Grimm mauling my intestines, or a Honey badger, those guys are nasty.

This might be and _okay_ choice if I dig a deep enough hole but I really don't like the idea of sleeping undefended at night, or being undefended in a forest, or being undefended in a forest full of Grimm and Honey badgers, or being undefended in a forest that might have a Honey badger Grimm. That would be terrifying.

This isn't Minecraft this is RWBYverse. Mobs can dig.

Thus Option 2 was put with Option 1.

 _Option 3: Walk that way._

Now it may seem stupid, walking around at night in a Grimm infested forest, like "seriously what are you thinking" stupid.

And that's because it is.

There are so many Cons that I don't really want to right them all down. However to few Pros are too valuable to give up.

Pros: movement, if I'm on the move I can run at anytime in any direction. I don't like the idea of being constricted whether it be in a fortress or in a hole I value my movement.

Secondly: It's not my bedtime

No seriously, you tell a college student, a warrior who has waded in the tears of the fallen, to go to sleep with the sun. It's not possible. It was July when I left Earth and sunset was around 9pm or something, I normally go to sleep around 3am-4am. Sometimes I just don't sleep, my stamina is amazing, many females can testify. My mental endurance is also very good, I can do two busy days and a night of hard work without sleep.

Going to bed yet not being able to sleep would be fine at home, but in a hostile territory, in the woods, with dark setting in, surrounded by Grimm, with no weapon? Yeah, no. Simply listening to the sounds of the night would fray on ones nerves. I may be tough; born in hapless circumstances, baptised in tragedy and grown in a dismal, dark world, but it's not like I'm experienced in matters of trans-dimensional misplacement.

I'm badass, not unflappable and not omniscient. I am confused.

With that said, I _should_ have no problem staying awake. Even though I understand taking a stroll in a forest and being constantly on guard is far more taxing compared to pulling an all-nighter for and assignment or going for late night walks as I often did... I believe in my slightly insane mental fortitude.

I have gone through insane circumstances before, I can do it again.

Although I make no promises on my state in the aftermath...

Also if I were to stay in one I may develop a mental block and stagnate. I can easily see myself just building a fort and staying here till I starve, grinning like a lunatic about being king of dirt. Some of my personalities are a bit... slightly... _quite_ unstable.

Lastly... all of me is a bit...slightly... _quite_ suicidal.

Wandering a Grimm infested forest is right up my alley.

So of course I chose _Option 3._

 **...**

 **...**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: L'oreal Remnant**

* * *

Thank you to **courtsons, RoboticGaming, BlackFlame2134, jjtaclarangel, catalyst32, Ponda, Phantomdancer15,DarkFox17, pokadotafro** for your follows (That's a lot!)

Thank you to **tsubaki77** for your favorite.

Double thank you to **Fmaximus19** and **VengfulRaptor** for their follow and favorite.

Thank you two more random **guests** for your reviews

 **...**

I don't own RWBY, I am not capable of producing such wonderful yet angst filled characters like Monty (R.I.P)

 **...**

I'm not crouch walking anymore. Today's not leg day.

I'm heading in the opposite direction of the sunset so I _think_ it's east. Sun rises in the east for remnant right? Do I need to spell east with a capital "E"?

No matter. It's not important.

In any case I'm finally on the move and despite all the macho talk last chapter I am slightly nervous. Just because I have problems doesn't I don't feel fear, I just deal with it differently.

I'ts not the best time to look over my new body in the dimming dusk light but I was preoccupied in mad scientist mode before so I didn't check extensively.

Calling up my [Stats] and mentally clicking on the "de-aged" next to my age I looked over its description again.

 **...**

 **[De-Aged?]**

 **[You have a 13 year old body with all the trials your 18 year old body has experienced. This means the strength and muscle memory has been implanted on your 13 year old body, your bones have both the thickness off your 18 year old body in addition to the flexibility and potential of your 13 year old body.]**

 **[This is a win-win situation for you, savor it. It won't happen often.]**

 **...**

 _AN: Changed 14 to 13_

 **...**

I have all the scars on the skin that I remember like the one on my nose I got at 15, but my skin feels... smoother? More vibrant? I suppose the most accurate term would be my skin feels younger. Literally.

 _L'oreal Remnant. Because your worth it._

My forearms are as thick as when I was 18 but they don't have the dull ache and sense of weakness I had gotten used to. Contrary to belief just breaking you bones do not make them stronger, in fact mine became slightly weaker. the reason people believe you bones grow back stronger is because they often heal to be slightly bigger, which can hold more muscle mass= stronger. However they also become slightly more brittle in most case, including mine.

But now my bones have both the big size and flexibility endurance and youth of a child! Not only that but the description for de-aged say "implanted" not "exchanged" when it talked about my muscles. Were you as strong as you are no when you were 13? No, because you _grew_.

However now my 18 year old strength has been implanted to my 13 year old body... How far will I _grow?_

Eh... talking of growing I hope this de-age thing won't effect my future height growth. I want my 2 meter height, it was super useful.

And unlike all the other SI fags I'm tall and handsome, or was, right now I'm only handsome.

I don't want to be short... Or even above average

Although you can fit into small spaces to nap the right build can go soooo far. If all those skinny and midgets can be stronk af imagine how strong an _actually_ buff guy would be!

I come from Earth where muscle equals power, not Remnant where physics is auras bitch.

A big build means more muscle! And I already have high quality muscles with the strength of an adult and the growth of a child! And then add in aura... I'll be a walking tank.

I definitely don't want to be small.

Small is a bad word for all men...

 **...**

Alright Cameo, bad emotions attract Grimm, think good thoughts. Like girls.

Who do I go for? Wait how old are they right now anyway?

I'm 13 so it would be a problem getting 18 year olds, unless they have... "special" preferences, which I wouldn't mind.

But as I'm 13 I can... _start early_ as it were. It's not pedo because we're the same age.

Of course I won't go all the way but kissing is alright, 13 year olds do that nowerdays don't they?

Putting aside my training, excuse me, courting of the younger generation it still begs the question as to how old the main cast are right now. Would it be possible to off Jaune whilst he's still young? That's worth some thought.

I don't like Jaune much.

I should make contact with Pyrrah asap and make friends with her. Then she won't be so desperate for contact and fall for Jaune, I still don't get how that happened. I guess she just has the personality to adopt anything weaker than her and that somehow grew into affection.

Not on my watch!

 **...**

 **...**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Happy thoughts Cameo**

* * *

 **...**

Thank you to **seirow** , **Pink Pidgeon** , **Cole shiryu** , **Blood Valentine** , **QdoSMP** , **Lord Sake** , **Kalaffaf** , **Dirus298** for your favorite.

Double Thank you to **rondarklight09,** **gohan37** , **Ciel Blaze** (I agree with your profile pic), **SubSurvivor** , **sundrawnshadow, smeee** , **priceless22** , **Saint of vice koncor** for your follow and favorite

Special thank you to _**Noivad Neao-Nefarious Izanagi**_ and _**unknownkitsune**_ for your review, follow and favorite!

 **Noviad** , I know what you mean I will keep it in mind. **Kitsune** , Thanks for the support

 **...**

Btw I will keep doing this till it gets ridiculous but I think I will always respond to reviews.

 **...**

 **...**

Assassinating Jaune aside, There are many people I want to try and help, not just Pyrrah. The one thing I didn't like about RWBY was the excessive teenage angst, and _mah gawd_ there was tons of it. Yet most of them could have been avoided if someone had acted like an adult. My reason for helping them is 50% to avoid annoyance and 50% because I want to do a good deed.

Still... I won't be able to help them if they are already old. Which brings back the question as to how old they are... And now I'm right back where I started...

Drat.

Happy thoughts Cameo.

 **...**

Does lewd count as happy?

 **...**

Stepping as lightly as one could when wearing mountain boots Cameo skulked through the dimming forest, doing his utmost to meld into his surroundings. And faring fairly well at it. Maybe it was because this is not the first time he has prowled the dark like like this, no far from it.

Cameo has done this hundreds, maybe thousands of times. Night walks were his release from the strain of day. The peace that can't be found in daylight, the comforting blanket of shadows that had become a constant companion over the years. Maybe because of this, each and every move of Cameo exuded a sense of ease and confidence that was horribly misplaced in a random SI character.

Cameo felt like he was just heading home, an emotion that he hadn't felt since he was 12. None the less it was a welcome feeling, and Cameo's breath became even more steady and relaxed with every step.

A small smile graced his face as he continued moving forward into the night.

Honestly...

What a weirdo.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

* * *

AN: To those of you new readers I would like to welcome you with open arms. I hope you somewhat enjoyed this (sorta?) re-write compiling chapter 1 to 10.

But as you can see it's pretty shit, I had just started after all. I hope you can give it a chance however

Took out all the old Author Notes save the first one. Deleted the disclaimers (not to say that I own RWBY or anything) also all the "Zoom to 175%" to take out unnecessary word count. I left all the thank yous though.

Only a few additions, maybe a line here and a word there, biggest change was done to the monologue in chapter 4.

Looking back over all this and then looking at my latest chapters I can really see how far I've come.

My original objective for starting writing is compete.

Now I have a much greater objective: make a story.

Well then people, for better or worse you're gonna be stuck with me for a while.

Because I'm going to reach that second objective. That is my commitment.

Thus from here on out, I hope you'll look after me.

See you in the next (real) chapter, thanks for reading.

Finally one last question: should I delete the original chapter 1 to 10 or not? Leave them for sentimental value and so you guys reviews don;t get deleted or get rid of so the word-count reflects the actual amount of story instead of an extra 6000 something words of doubled up stuff?

Bye~


	25. Chapter 25: First contact

Zoom to 175% (Current count: 2! Another comrade! Have we got anymore?)

 **...**

Thank you to **DamnedArisen** , **Kaiser-Frunn** , **Mr. Cuyler** , **Para-DX** , **TKOOIS** , **MadaraRikkudouSama** , **CavoNight** , **CombustibleHamster** , **Hyochi** **Nagara** , **Shadowarrior13** , **TheKingOfTheMotorMouth's** , **aarflynn** , **budde1911** , **omaemarquez** , **Droyenes** **Uzushaki** , **Haxatix** , **PyroBernie** , **StoryCrafteer** , **The Arc Knight** , **TheSuperNinjaGod** , **Blood** **Fluffles** , **Carmine** **Capper** , **Dragoncubx1** **Vespidchunk9575,** **ZeroOptic,** **kouske no kaze,** **Hephaestus Grimalkin,** **Asolf Amserse,** **Ethial,** **espadashahbaz,** **BobbyEverets,** **Ace6151,** **Dragon83,** **Noobody77,** **THE LISTENER10,** **mathiasvasquez86,** **mrp00pybutthole,** **zangetsu15,** **HBEggs,** **blacknyx1,** **narashi1000,** **IDK98390,** **KeroseneDreams,** **Labs,** **Nuthenry2,** **RockLeeOmega,** **Silentstorm2473,** **SomeRandomBoredGuy,** **UndeadDragonKing,** **DamnedArisen,** **In Brightest Day,** **chronosg,** **highnote92,** **Kaiser-Frunn,** **Mr. Cuyler,** **Para-DX,** **TKOOIS,** **MadaraRikkudouSama,** **CavoNight,** **CombustibleHamster,** **HyochiNagara,** **Shadowarrior13,** **TheKingOfTheMotorMouth's,** **aarflynn,** **budde1911,** **omaemarquez,** **DroyenesUzushaki,** **Haxatix,** **PyroBernie,** **StoryCrafteer,** **The Arc Knight,** **TheSuperNinjaGod,** **Blood Fluffles,** **Carmine Capper**

... WTF?! Why's there so many new favs!? I may have to stop doing this if all it does is add unnecessary word count!

Well thank very much anyway, it warms my cold heart.

 **...**

First are the reviews for chapter 23

Guest Nov 19: _**A fan**_. Thank's once again for the review and kind words, although I won't always say it, I write for people like you. I hope you enjoy. PS. plz get an account? I would love to talk.

 _ **Noivad Neao-Nefarious Izanagi** _ Heya bro! You haven't done a long review in a while I've been missing ya! Thanks for the review, and I'm happy our thoughts align and I wish you luck at schooling.

 _ **Hitler's Moustache**_ , thanks for the review as always. For the katana description it would have to be either onikiri _or_ ubidachi because there will only be one katana. The other blade Cameo/Arayan's commissioned is a short tanto, they are like dagger sized straight katanas. As for that warlord nugget, well... Hur Hur.

 _ **ExS-DrIfTeRr**_ thanks for the feedback (harsh it may be) I am improving (I hope) so I hope you can enjoy more of the story as time goes on. I will be looking forward to further constructive criticism.

Hello _**Nosferatu2255** _ thanks for the review. I'm glad you are enjoying things thus far, but I'm afraid there won't be a time-skip for quite a while probably. I want to develop characters first. Although with that said, Cameo/Arayan may be meeting the main cast sooner than you think.

Now onto the reviews for chapter 24

Thanks for the review _**Black Hole Solrock**_ , I think I will keep them for sentimental value after all.

Happy thanksgiving to you as well _**Dragon of the Blazeing Stars**_ , I will be keeping the chapters.

 _ **Noivad Neao-Nefarious Izanagi**_ thanks for the review, I wish you the best.

... Goddammit **_Hitler's Moustache_** I got a bone to pick with you! I was just sitting around, minding my own business when I noticed I had actually gotten my 100th review, and what do I get!? "okay... I guess?" Three words! What does that even mean! Couldn't ya have done something more meaningful!? Ugh... Well thanks for the review anyway... I jk, not angry, thanks for the review my loyal reader!

Thank you _**IDK98390** _ for the kind words, here's the next install!

Thank you for the kind words _**mrp00pybutthole** _ (that fukin name and profile pic, mah gawd) I'm glad you like thus far, and it only gets better from there! (Hopefully). Furthermore thank you for reviewing the other chaps as well, your criticisms have been taken aboard and I'll PM you about the punch in chapter 21 and your review for chapter 23. It would be useless word count to answer here. But once again thank you.

Thank you and welcome _**BlazeStryker**_! Unfortunately I haven't played Saints Row but I'll check it out if I have the time, perhaps I'll get some new ideas? Thanks for the reviews.

 **...**

Thanks to all the people who followed me as well!

And without further ado~

 **...**

* * *

 **What I was listening to at the time of writing, doesn't necessarily fit the writing. Just take it as some recommendation maybe?**

Lana Del Rey - Summertime Sadness

CloZee - Dream Big

Jacob Lee - Demons (Lyrics) _I listen to the one posted on youtube by **xKito music**_

Ruben Young - Take Her Down _I listen to the one posted on youtube by **xKito music,** the picture is awesome!_

Rick and Morty Soundtrack - Evil Morty's Theme (Quality Extended) [For the Damaged Coda]

 **Tell me if you enjoyed them and if you think I should keep doing this in the future.**

* * *

 **...**

 _3rd person_

 **...**

Cameo, privately known as Arayan, was doing something he hasn't done in quite a while; experimenting, or more specifically, experimenting with his inventory.

Located in a serene clearing some way away from the village, Arayan sat before a campfire. He had requested some manufactured firewood that burned longer and gave of little smoke, then asked for privacy from Raven, saying he wanted some time alone.

Although it probably hurt Raven's feelings, as they had been together pretty much 24 hours for the past month, he had no doubt Raven would concede to his request. His Semblance [Synchronisation] reinforced further backed the notion.

Lately, Arayan's sense of emotion from her has gone from a vague "humming" to a clear "ping".

When telling Raven his request (read instructions) Arayan could feel her reluctant but nonetheless obedient acceptance through the _"bond"_ the two now share.

A few days after awakening his Semblance, Arayan certainly felt a connection with Raven form, it was something beyond simply reading and sensing her, but also feeling her. As far as he could tell there was a one way bond between himself and Raven, like a tightrope with her feelings and thoughts walking over towards him.

What the nature of the _bond_ is exactly, Arayan is unsure of. Raven is many things to him; a mentor, an objective, a respectable martial artist and a paragon of strong females as far as he's concerned. But she is also a near mother figure, a convenient servant at times and often _slavish_ in her affections of him. She has not once denied a single one of his wishes.

Her discontent at being told he wanted privacy was not of resentfulness, irritation or even bitterness, but that of a shunt puppy; a whining yearning... with maybe a touch of possessiveness.

Arayan actually quite liked the feeling of someone feeling possessive of something other than his dick, made him feel wanted.

Wanted beyond his ability to pleasure a woman that is.

He's had plenty of _that_ type of want.

Arayan turned to the small pit fire he had going. Tilting his head, he wondered how exactly to approach this experiment of his.

The objective of this experiment is to successfully take fire into his inventory, and safely release it again.

Arayan wants to know if this possible in the first place and if it possible to weaponize the phenomenon.

 _ **...**_

 _1st person Arayan/Cameo_

 **...**

Fire is the rapid oxidation of a material in the exothermic chemical process of combustion, releasing heat, light, and various reaction products

Fire is a reaction that thrives on fuel, I'm not sure if it's counted as a gas because it can uses oxygen as a necessary fuel but I _think_ it is. It's not a solid or liquid after all. It may be counted as plasma? Maybe?

I may be just being stupid though.

Not that which of the four fundamental states of matter it is really matters in the end. I'm pretty sure theoretically anything can go into my inventory.

Going by how watches stop and food is preserved, it's safe to say anything placed in my inventory are put into a state of stasis. Time is a foreign concept to my private dimension.

Now, the problem is getting the fire into my inventory...

"Absorbing" something into my inventory requires skin contact. There is no freaky floating portal that I can conveniently hover over the flames and then shut on them. No, I would have to stick my hand into the flame and pen the inventory, even then I would only "absorb" the flame that's directly touching my skin, which is inconvenient for obvious reasons.

Although it's not as bad as it could be; at least I have Aura which will offer some manner of defence from the flame. But even still I will probably take damage sucking in the flame and spiting it out. Every thing that's put into my inventory has it's motion neutralised. When I through up an apple and let it fall directly into my inventory, re-summoning it, it did not "fall" out of the inventory but was completely still.

Not having thought of anything smart, I forgo capturing _pure_ fire and instead decide to try and take one of the burning logs into the inventory.

The result was interesting.

I dragged a small log away from the fire, it was a log on the fringes of the fire so only half was set alight, and held it like a torch. Suddenly, to an outsider, the log disappeared, leaving a small plume of flame behind.

 _'...That was interesting.'_

I re-summoned the log. The log appeared, and the flame directly connected to the wood came alive once more, flaring almost immediately to it's previous size.

The flame's flickering tip in not connected to the flame resting on it's fuel. Or at least that's how my inventory treats it.

Previously, when I picked up the flaming log, it's flame reached ten maybe fifteen centimetres in height. Upon "absorbing" the log, much of that flame was "left behind" so to speak. When I re-summoned the log, the flame connected to it only reached around five centimetres in height, or there about. It was hard to tell because it plumed up again very quickly.

I sat down and contemplated my findings.

It was now possible to summon a burning stick, in certain circumstances, the sudden appearance of flame may be very effective. It's also useful to know I now have a fire starter that can be "re-sealed" as soon as I'm done with it. The burning log also takes up little space in my inventory, only being around forty centimetres in length.

It was alright.

But honestly?

 _'... Weak. It was weak.'_

I gave a huff.

 _'Or perhaps I am strong.'_

When I first toyed with the idea of possessing flame in my inventory and using it, along with dirt, as my primary weapon, I was scared.

I didn't know where I was, I was de-aged, I was surrounded by imaginary enemies, I had no weapons, I had no defence, but most of all _I had no confidence_. I didn't now my strength.

One may say I was grasping at straws. I clung to any weapon I could find, if that means bastardising my inventory system into a weapon, then so be it.

Back then I just sorta looked at the de-aged thing on my main menu and went _'Oh, okay then'_ and ignored what it actually meant for me.

I am currently the strongest of my generation. I cannot imagine and other thirteen year-old defeat me, indeed I can't even see a fourteen year-old or even a fifteen year-old defeat me. It would take some sorta suped up child soldier on steroids for me to accept a loss to anyone below twenty. I may perhaps be the current smartest of my generation as well.

Emphasis on _current_ though.

Although I have shorter limbs I am, in different ways, stronger than I was fully grown on Earth. For one; my bones.

Bones _do_ grow bigger after multiple breaks, they adapt to it, but they also grow weaker. I remember the dull aches and faint pangs of pain I would sometimes feel in forearm due to it's many breaks over the years. They were thick yes, but they were also deeply scarred.

Now however, my bones have returned to possessing the vitality and flexibility of my thirteen year-old self, yet retaining the thickness and density of my adult self. And it's a good thing they do considering the sheer power packed into my tiny frame.

Like my bones, my muscles have also been revitalised. Also similar to my bones, they retain all the strength, muscle memory, muscle control and muscle density of an undefeated martial artist not yet even hitting his prime. If I were to exercise that much power on my natural thirteen year-old frame, my bones would break from the stress. My bones and frame had not only grown to adapt to outside influences, like training and fighting, but also the veritable onslaught of force my muscles could output.

One's bones breaking merely because one's muscles are too strong isn't that uncommon either. Those old peak master martial artists need to learn to control there strength, not only so they don't kill some stupid cannon fodder, but also so they don't hurt their back... or so I've heard.

Point is, I'm not as weak as I thought. Thus simply summoning fire like this seems a tad lacklustre.

However. With that said it's not like I can't use it.

There will be times when I'm weakened, where my bones break and muscles tear. At those times I will fall back to these "weak" attacks.

These pathetic straws a weak child grasped at, I will wield like a sword.

Sitting up, standing before the flame, forgoing caution, I thrust my hands into the fire.

 _'Maybe weak, but never useless.'_

 **...**

In the end I managed to capture some flame into my inventory, however the heat has somewhat damaged my skin and made it extreme sore. I will wait for this cream I have covered my hand in to work first before I try summoning fire.

I also absorbed a lot of water into the inventory from a tap. Seeing as I can open my inventory anywhere on my body, this would be useful if I ever have to run through a burning building. Which I have no doubt I will do eventually, if not to kill or save someone then just for kicks.

I saw a new expression on Raven. Last time when she was talking about Yang her expression was merely troubled and apprehensive, although her Aura showed a lot more feeling, this time when I returned I could actually _see_ worry and concern on her face. Not to mention the silent scolding she was giving me through our Semblance Bond, as I've taken to calling our connection.

I doubt she meant for me to hear her scolding, instead only showing gentle, non-invasive concern, but that made it all the more sincere.

It was nice, knowing someone would worry for me like that. Even better than knowing someone is possessive of me.

I somewhat connect possessiveness to girlfriends, call girls and casual partners.

Genuine concern seems more maternal, more unfamiliar. It stirs more abstract feelings, different from the lust I would feel for partners.

Feelings I have a hunch I'm starved for.

I've no doubt I will find myself getting injured suspiciously more in the coming days just to elicit those expressions and those feelings from Raven.

I find myself enjoying her worry at myself being injured. Does this count as sadistic or masochistic I wonder?

 _'Ah, I would assume sadistic I suppose, I don't feel much pain after all I don't enjoy it in this circumstance.'_

I am a healthy sadist after all. I enjoy the pain of others to varying degrees depending on the subjects sexiness.

Not to say I can't enjoy pain, I just don't like self-inflicted pain. For me to enjoy pain would depends on the sexiness of the circumstance and how horny I am. I would also prefer it if I too was inflicting and enjoying the pain of who ever was inflicting pain on my person.

 _'That went very deep just there...'_

Raven is very sexy so I can foresee possibilities in both areas.

But that's for another time.

 **...**

 _(AN: Ah... sorry 'bout that sex talk... just sorta happened. It feels like a shame to delete it so I'll just leave it there. If enough people don't like it I'll remove it. Dunno what came over me to be honest, I think this is a case of the characters writing themselves... I quite like it. Then again it could also be my subconscious mind trying to talk to me. I think it's telling me to get laid...)_

 **...**

Raven was next door, we were residing in a two story mansion of Japanese design, complete with sliding shoji doors, open corridors, tatami (or Remnant's equivalent) mat floors and a nice verdant garden enclosed in three metre high plaster walls that surround the complex.

All in all the typical anime samurai house, or the house of the kendo girl in a harem anime, or the grandpa's house, or the house that a certain wizard killer left to a certain justice puppy. That kind of house.

It seems the tribe reserved accommodation is somewhat nicer than that of Niao Hui Villages'. But I suppose it makes sense given Tetsu's more intimate relationship with the tribe and that it's closer inland allowing more luxuries. Not to mention it's not a "dead village" to the capital thus allowing trade and commerce with the rest of Mistral.

Currently I was looking at my updated [Quest Log].

 **...**

 **[Quest Log]**

 **-[** Chosen Quests 1/10 **]-**

 **[** Survive 100 days **]**

 **-[** Available Quests: **]-**

 **[** Kill 100 Grimm **][** Kill 10 Humans **][** Forge Weaponry **]**

 **-[** Complete Quests **]-**

 **[** None **]**

 **...**

 _(AN: cleaned up the style a bit, too many annoying bits before)_

 **...**

I accepted them all of course.

For **[** Survive 100 days **]** only twenty nine days have passed so far. A month. That quest is gonna be there for a while.

 **[** Kill 100 Grimm **]** is obviously just an upgrade of that shitty **[** Kill 100 Grimm **]** quest. It's rather annoying how I can only get three new quests per month. I'm certain I've already killed one hundred Grimm in total but since I didn't have the quest at the time I have to kill another one hundred from now to get the reward.

 **[** Kill 10 Humans **]**...seems to be quite a dark quest, I have yet to kill 10 humans yet, it is amoral and sinful quest... however I'm glad I got it so soon. It would be irritating if I committed the terminal sin and didn't get extra Exp because I didn't have the quest at the time. I am also curious how having a reward for killing my fellow mortals will affect my subconscious. On a more analytical note, the way it only says **[** Kill 10 "humans" **]** make me wonder if there is a **[** Kill 10 Faunus **]** quest. I would like to get that quest sooner rather than later so I can upgrade the quest to their **[** Kill 100 **]** equivalents.

That I got **[** Forge Weaponry **]** makes me wonder whether the quests are somewhat tailored to my current situation. It came at just the right time, Tetsu starts forging tomorrow. It may be just coincidence however, getting your own weapons _is_ pretty basic after all. I can imagine the quest appearing after you make it out of the started village and get to a low levelled town or something.

Luckily the Quest names have been pretty self explanatory thus far, there is potential for it to become problematic as there aren't any quest descriptions. I hope the good fortune holds.

 **...**

I saw children for the first time in a while.

At Niao Hui Village, Raven and I arrived too early so we didn't see any children upon arrival. Ten I spent the rest of my time touring the walls or sleeping at our manor thus I did't see any children there from beginning to end. Apart from that, Raven and I came close to quite a few villages but never entered.

The children were still a bit away from my position but I could quite clearly make out most of their features.

It was a group. Despite seeing the three males included, surprisingly I didn't feel much of the aversion for my sex as per normal. Perhaps it's because they are young? Still, you won't catch me staring to hard at them, but for the sake of mental labelling I took in their hair colour and heights; male child one was ginger haired, the shortest of the group, male child two had back hair, the middle height of the three and male child three also had black hair but was the tallest.

I'm not good with guessing the age of children but looking from a distance I could tell they were my height or slightly shorter, I would assume none of them were older than fourteen. Can't tell what the minimal age might be, older than seven I would suppose?

Four females made up the remaining of the group, ranging in heights from shorter than MC1 (male child 1) to half a head taller than myself and MC3. Guessing a female's age is hard for me at the best of time, guessing a female child's age is even harder because they have weird growth spurts. From what I remember in the orphanage and what I picked up elsewhere, females tend to be taller than their male counterparts at young ages, and then slow down in their teens where their breast and waist fill out instead. Amongst other things.

Shortest female girl was also ginger haired, wearing it in a cute bob, with a smattering of freckles and sleepy green eyes. I can easily imagine her with a pillow and pyjamas walking into her parents room. Sorta looks like a less eccentric, chibi version of Penny.

Second shortest female had messy black hair, almost like Raven's but shorter, possessed brown eyes similar to my own dark brown and carried a bokken, just like those you see in anime. I have become _intimately_ familiar with the wooden training sword thanks to Raven. She was also the most alert looking child of the group, head swivelling this way and that, bokken swaying absently. Prospect village guard perhaps?

The two tallest females were so alike they could be twins, or at the very least related. Both being of equal height, both possessing the same heart shaped face, same light brown eyes, same clear oriental complexion. Both had straight black hair however they wore it in different styles; one in a pony tail with the ends hanging down between her shoulder blades, the other having her hair loose, letting it fall down to mid back. Most likely the difference in style was a request from their elders. They were both around half a head taller than me.

The twins looked to be the leaders of the group, not because of their height, but also the way they marshalled the other children together with practised patience. One took the up the rear, holding the hands of the two small ginger haired children, whilst the other lead from the front, often looking backward to check on the group.

The group were rather cheerful, chattering away happily. Most of the young ones chatter were directed at either of the twins, with the twins answering back occasional with kind smiles. How nice.

Reminds me of picnic days back at the orphanage. I wonder where these lot are off to.

My musing was disrupted by a minor commotion in the group. They had made some headway whilst I was observing them from my place in the shadows of a house. They were now close enough for the alert looking bokken girl to point me out to the front twin. She was currently pointing her bokken at me whilst tugging the sleeve of front twin, saying something to her. From the suspicious glare she was sending this way I doubt it was anything too good.

I observed from my place in the shade. Front twin spots me, I give a wave, she smiles tentatively back. The group stalls. Front twin converses with back twin, making vague motions in my direction, not wanting to point, not wanting to be rude. How polite, your parents raised you well young lady. You should learn from front twin bokken girl, there's no use glaring at me, there will be no chemical reaction between us, you're to young for me anyway, let's wait until you have boobs and then I'll enjoy breaking that glare.

But for now, I'll just smirk at her. Bokken girl is ruffled.

Eventually, after a short debate, front twin waves me over with a smile. It's been over a month since I've interacted with someone my age so I thought _'why not'_ and went on over.

Upon coming closer I realised the twins are actually taller than I thought. Previously they were slightly bending over so as to talk on a more even level with the rest of the younglings. Now standing straight I find they are actually more like a head taller rather than half a head. They also look more mature than I thought, both possessing budding bumps a some subtle curves.

I'm still nearly twice as broad though, a real Dwarf I am.

"Hello, who are you?" A generic greeting a query from front twin. Her tone is friendly but her stance is squared and slightly tensed. She is cautions to an unknown and is unconsciously shielding her pack. How nice.

"Cameo Welkin, I'll be staying in this village for a short time, I hope we get along." I bob my head slightly and give a polite reply in light of her friendly tone. Pleasantries over I start information gathering. "Who are you? What are you doing? Are you and the one in the back twins?"

One would surprisingly find that asking groups of questions like that will more often than not be more beneficial to good relations than asking one at a time.

As I have been polite to her question, there is a slight foundation allowing me to ask questions in return.

Front twin tilts her head half bemused, half amused at my rush of questions. As I predicted her guard has been lowered by my childish actions. Putting a group of questions out at once also acts as laying out your cards, you are showing what you want to know, and not holding anything back. People tend to be assured when they know exactly what the other party wants.

"My name's-" she states her name but she's not important to me so I forgot, "myself and the rest of the children gathered are going on a picnic," huh, what a coincidence, "and yes we are twins." She finishes with an amused smile. That was part of the purpose of the last question; in part to lower her guard further by asking a typically blunt, childish question and in part just to satisfy my curiosity. It had been some time since I saw twins after all, not since secondary school I think

"Oh." Now that I look again I notice the male trio are holding picnic baskets and other such things. I consider my options for the day; I would go bug Raven for hugs and kisses but I don't now where to find her, she went off somewhere this morning, that leaves sleeping, training or just lazing around... Nah. "Can I come with?"

"Sure!" "No!" Two voices spoke at the same time.

One was the young yet kind and "big-sister-ish" voice of front twin, the other more high pitched and squeaky with a petulant tilt, but nonetheless kind of cute in the "spoilt child" way.

The second voice, of course, belonged to the bokken girl.

"Huh!" Bokken girl gave a gasp at front twin's acceptance. "But he's an _outsider!_ " The last word was more of an outraged hiss than the previous disbelieving shouting. It was like I was He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named or something.

How rude.

"Don't be rude." Front twin admonishes gently. Thank you. "I'm sorry about her, this is the first time she's met an outsider our age." There was a slight contortion when she said _'our age'_ , perhaps there's some backstory?

"Sis?!" Oh, she calls front twin sis? How cute.

"It's fine." I reassure front twin, keeping a smile on my face. I should keep up good appearances if I want information. "I understand those who grew with little contact with the rest of the world can be a little xenophobic."

"Wha- xenopebic? What's that supposed to mean!?" Although I'm not above using big words to subtly irritate bokken girl.

"Ah, you'll probably learn what the word means when you get older." Or make not so subtle digs at her age.

"Haah? Just tell me, stop trying to be adultish stu- ah! Don't rub my head!" Or height.

"Hahahaha." Dodging a swing of bokken girl's bokken I laugh in a carefree manner. "Well then front twin, lead on!"

"Don't ignore me!" Bokken girl's cute when angry.

"Eh? Ah... like I said my name's-" Front twin reintroduces herself but I forget again.

They're weak, non have unlocked Aura, and pretty pathetic looking over all, no muscle to speak of, but the novelty of speaking with children again will stave of my boredom for a while.

I'll just think of it as if I found some old toys in the orphanage attic, like spinning tops or something. Fun for a while, but eventually you'll move on.

"Hey!" Except bokken girl. She's my new chew toy.

"HEY!" I'll be teasing her for a while.

 **...**

 **...**

Time since arrival: just over a month

 **...**

 **...**

* * *

AN: My apologies. I went and said big shit like how I wanted to make a story and stuff but then I don't update for over 3 weeks, that re-write doesn't count as a chapter, once again my apologies.

The last three weeks have been tough. I fell ill, my sister fell ill, my mum fell ill, my dad fell ill, I got better, I did college shit, I fell ill again, my dad was hospitalised, my mum got extra ill. And to round it off, my mum e-mailed me her final will and testament "just in case" yesterday.

I know she's not going to just drop and it is just a precaution in case _something_ happens, but god damn does it worry me.

Made me realise how old she is now, and the coughing due to the cold doesn't make her seem any younger. I was actually going to get this out yesterday but the will just sapped my will to write (no pun intended).

Anyway, once again my apologies for the late release.

I wrote most of this ill and bits at a time so it's probably a bit jerky, but I think I did my first proper conversation okay?

Tell me what you think.

Word count of 5,268

I'll endeavour to get the next chapter out soon but no promises.

Thank's for reading.

See ya next time.

.

.


End file.
